Changing Circumstances
by Penguin-sama
Summary: This is the revision of the origainal CC posted under my other name, Kit3. Rating just in case. Warning: This contains yaoi.
1. Chapter One Again

After much internal debate and no small amount of threats from my loyal readers, here I am beginning this again. I cannot, in good conscience, continue when I am so unhappy with a storyline, better to begin anew and hope the revision retains some of the magic of the original. To those of you who read the original and have been waiting far too long for this, I thank you. To those who are new, let me welcome you. Pull up a seat, get a refreshment, and make yourselves comfortable. This is the revision of the fic _Changing Circumstances_, published under the name Kit3.

This is dedicated to everyone who stuck with me and continued to encourage me even when it had been months between updates and I was seriously considering giving up.

Warnings: Pretty standard stuff really. This contains yaoi. I own nothing. There may be strong language, violence, and adult situations. Remember this key phrase while you read: _creative license_. 'Nuff said.

Changing Circumstances

Chapter One

Again

* * *

Students treaded warily in the path of the one they feared. The sight of the average-sized, dark haired boy often caused larger and more muscular teens to quake with fear, and even the most experienced of teachers were forced to consider an early retirement when his name appeared on their class rosters.

He was the subject of many a lunchtime conversation, gossip being the insatiable mistress it was wont to be. If water coolers and buffet lines could talk, they could chronicle the entire story of his life, as far as anyone knew it.

With a face like an angel, he was the terror of the community. (And hadn't he died? Why did his mother have a funeral for him when he was obviously still so…_healthy_, some asked. Well, others shrugged, his mother is a wanton drunk – so is it any wonder she would mistake her sleeping son for a corpse?)

The scandal of the neighborhood. What had once been a respectable home had, in the short span of time since the death of the boy's father (or had the man left? Who could be bothered to remember, really, when the circumstances that had left Atsuko Urameshi to raise her young son alone were so much less interesting than the rest of the gossip surrounding that family?) become the run-down, filthy home of a whore and her delinquent son. (Or was the boy a bastard, some wondered. Had he even had a father to begin with?)

A person is smart. People are idiots. Someone said that once, or something very like it. The easily impressed and far too nosy people of the community the Urameshi's called home took great pleasure in telling each other of what they had heard of '_that woman's_' latest party and could entertain themselves for hours with tales of who the boy had robbed or beaten up or otherwise terrorized. The students who attended class with the boy, just as intelligent as their parents, derived immeasurable delight from whispering to each other about him. What class he had missed, what teacher he had pissed off, what girl he had toyed with the emotions of.

Scandalous.

Did they think themselves experts on his life, the boy often wondered upon accidentally catching a gossip-party in progress.

If they knew, or even suspected, half of the truth of his life, he wagered not only would they be too afraid to ever speak of him again, but they would have to spend thousands of dollars in therapy. Their therapists, may, in turn, need therapy.

For a moment he entertained himself with the mental image his entire neighborhood being carted off by men in white coats for spreading mad stories about his life.

Yusuke shook his head, unable to stop the small, amused grin spreading itself across his face. A cool wind picked up and he shoved his hands into the large pockets of his threadbare pants and ducked his head, refusing to shiver. It was early November. Too early for shivering.

Derisively, he shuffled his feet, kicking an abandoned soda can and sending it flying into a neighbor's perfectly trim lawn.

His own lawn was overgrown, brown no matter what the season, and possessing many a leafless tree and bush. The only flowers the flowerbeds had seen in years were dandelions.

The grass crunched under his feet as he walked across the lawn, keeping his eyes on his feet. There was a large hole in his right tennis shoe, and his big toe stuck out. He didn't look up at his house as he entered the dwelling; he knew what he would see. Broken windows, a battered screen door hanging off its hinges, peeling paint. Depressing. He had been ignoring it for years.

"Issat you, sweetheart?"

Rolling his eyes, Yusuke toed off his shoes in the entrance hallway, running a hand through his hair and feeling the familiar crunch caused by the gel that swept the thick black mass off his forehead.

"Yeah, it's me," He called.

He found his mother in the living room, sprawled across the sofa in a pair of tight jeans and a red something he gravely hoped was a top, not a bra. He muffled a groan at the sight of her tangled hair and bloodshot eyes. The scent of alcohol and something that was most certainly _not_ cigarette smoke was heavy in the air, as if the pile of bottles on the floor was not enough hint for him.

"Been having a little party, ma?" He asked with a cool sigh.

She sat sup, swaying a little, and squinted her eyes as she peered at him.

"Aren't you s'ppossed t' be in school?" She slurred.

He shrugged out of his uniform jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair, glaring at the mess scattered over his living room. "What do you care, anyway?" He mumbled, picking up a pair of lacy black panties and stuffing them into a bag of fly-infested Chinese take out that had to be at least a month old. Something squished under his foot and he looked down to see the remains of a half-eaten twinkie. "God, ma! Can't you even…? Damn it!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way, Yusuke." She scolded, struggling to sit up. "Now, listen. Mommy needs to you go to the store for her, okay?"

"Why don't you sober up and do your own damn chores?" He demanded, lip curling as he kicked a pile of cans and sent at least a dozen roaches scuttling for a new dark hiding place.

"Now, don't be difficult." She rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a giggle. "Mommy needs her ciggies, baby. And alcohol. Some munchies…"

"Having friends over again?" He asked dryly, sitting atop a pile of old newspapers and trying to decide if it was worth the effort to try to clean up when he knew she would only have it trashed within a few hours.

"Oh!" She gasped. "And I need condoms. Can you buy mommy some condoms, sweety? We don't want any mistakes, do we?" She laughed, swaying. "Y'see? 'S like I always tell you, safety first." She swaggered to her feet, still giggling, and pulled out a thin roll of bills that had been nestled in her cleavage. "You can use this."

"And what about dinner, mom?" He demanded, snatching the money away from her and counting it quickly. There was barely enough for a six-pack, much less everything else on her "list."

She sniffed, for a moment looking lost.

"How often do you need to eat, honey?" She asked finally, real confusion on her face. "You're young, you're strong. You don't need food _every_ day, do you?"

Jaw clenched, Yusuke nearly had to physically restrain himself to keep from throwing something at her. "_Mom!_"

"Please, Yusuke? Be a good boy for mommy. Mommy needs her groceries." She lost her footing and fell to the ground once more, this time with a sob. "Why can't you be a good, _dutiful_ boy?" She demanded angrily. "Why do you have to be so horrible to me?"

Yusuke grabbed up his jacket and stormed away, barely remembering to slip on his shoes before leaving. He was furious, but unsure as to where to direct that fury. At his mother, for being the way she was? At himself, for being unable to change her?

He had tried, when he was younger, to take care of her. He had bought vegetables instead of booze and prayed she wouldn't notice. He had cleaned up every room of the house after she trashed them and held back her hair while she threw up. He had begged and begged for her to stop. If she loved him, she would stop. If she cared anything about him at all, she would cease her destructive behavior and be his mother again.

But she never stopped.

He was old enough now to know that it was nothing more than her weakness, that she could not fight her many addictions. Yet there was still the child somewhere within him who took each night when he went to bed cold and hungry personally. A part of him still believed she did not love him enough to stop.

A part of him would always believe that.

He had learned to fight by standing up to the boyfriends who beat her, learned to take care of himself by fighting off the boyfriends who were more interested in her pretty son than in his mother. The person he had become was the direct result of the life her had led and sometimes he could be grateful for the strength he had gained from it.

By the age of thirteen, the boy had finally given up on his dream of "curing" her and having his life back. There would never again be the quiet talks at the dinner table or the stories before bed, nestled snugly under the soft, cool sheets. He would never again drift into sleep feeling safe and loved and…

Yusuke had begun spending his nights in the streets when it was warm enough, just to get away from that house. He had joined a gang, gained control of that gang. They had been his family until he had been arrested, then they abandoned him, too.

When the time came for him to enter high school, Yusuke had made it his task to earn for himself a reputation as the baddest kid in the district.

In a way, dying had been a blessing.

He should have stayed dead.

But his mothered had sobered, for a time, when he was dead. She had cried for him. He had foolishly thought that meant that she loved him, and had returned to life, the child buried deep within him risking everything to hope again.

What an idiot he had been.

Yusuke scowled and banished the thought, hunching his shoulders against the steadily-cooling air. He wandered the streets until night fell, carefully keeping his mind blank, distanced both from the cold and his inner turmoil. At last he slipped into a convenience store and shoplifted the items on his mother's "grocery list," hardly caring if he got caught or not. At least it would be warm in jail.

The party was already well underway as he returned home, and his mother refused to allow him back into the house without the "secret password."

"Just throw it up!" She laughed, hanging out a second story window.

Yusuke dumped it all on the sidewalk, turned, and left the way he had come.

There was a park he liked in one of the nicer neighborhoods, and he found himself heading there. He would get strange looks, and might have the police called on him, but at least if he slept there he would have less of a chance of waking up to find himself missing a kidney.

Upon reaching the park, he chose for himself a bench in one of the more secluded areas and lay down. Thunder crashed overhead just as he was closing his eyes.

With a loud oath, Yusuke sat up and pulled off his jacket. He only just managed to cover his head before the rain began to fall, fat, cold droplets striking him like icy needles. Yusuke lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore it by focusing on the hot breakfast he could buy in the morning with his mother's money. If he was careful with the money, he might even have enough change left over for a vending-machine lunch. How long had it been since he had eaten a good meal? Or more than one meal in the space of a day?

Abruptly, a hand grabbed his jacket, snatching it away from his face, and Yusuke sat up quickly.

"Damn it, you bastard, give that back!"

Lightening flashed, momentarily revealing an elegant, pointed face, glittering emerald eyes, and long, gleaming red hair.

Kurama stood under a wide blue umbrella, every inch of his neat, pristine form dry. For once, his habitual knowing half-smile was gone, replaced by a slight frown.

"Yusuke?" He asked, voice filled with soft surprise. "Whatever are you doing out here?"

Yusuke snatched his jacket out of Kurama's hand and shrugged it on. Already soaked, it failed to offer either protection or warmth. "I'm sleeping, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" He snapped.

Kurama's frown deepened, eyebrows knitting together. "My dear, you're shivering!"

He was shivering.

"No I'm not." He lied, barely able to speak past the clattering of his teeth. He forced a laugh. "Anyway, it's not like a little rain is going to hurt me. I needed a bath, anyway."

Kurama only stared at him.

"Well…goodnight, then." Yusuke said awkwardly, wishing the damned fox would just leave already. He was embarrassed enough as it was. He stared at the unmoving Kurama a moment longer before lying back down.

A long-fingered hand closed around his arm, pulling him back up.

"Hey! Damn it! Leave me alone!"

"Come along," Kurama sighed, refusing to meet his eyes. "I am not about to leave you out in this mess." His voice was cool, disinterested, as he pulled the wet human boy under his umbrella. Yusuke's shivering had become more violent once he was standing, but it stopped a little when Kurama put his arm around him and pulled him to his side, safe under the umbrella's protection as they began to walk.

Yusuke clenched his teeth tight to keep them from chattering, involuntarily moving closer to the warm body. "You're getting wet." He protested half heartedly, making no attempt to pull away.

"My car is this way."

"I didn't know demons could drive."

He heard Kurama give a small half-laugh.

They were completely silent on their way to the parking lot. Kurama led him to a small, zippy sports car and held the door open for him, waiting for him to slide into the passenger seat without the slightest hint of apprehension over the damage the wet boy could cause to the upholstery. Yusuke couldn't summon the energy to care, anyway. It didn't matter. Neither did it matter where the youko planned to take him, or whether or not he was a good driver.

"Why were you attempting to sleep in the park, of all places?" Kurama asked quietly as he out of the parking lot.

Yusuke shrugged uncomfortably. "Just needed some air, that's all." He mumbled. "Mom was having a party and I didn't feel like…hell, I don't owe you an explanation."

"Are you hungry?"

"What?" The question startled him and he found himself shrugging again. He felt very small and dirty sitting next to the elegant fox in the warm car. "Oh…I dunno." He pulled out the money his mother had given him and counted it again, but the amount hadn't changed. "I was kind of going to save this for tomorrow."

Kurama glanced at him, frowning. They passed a few moments in silence before Kurama pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. "Wait until I come around the other side with the umbrella." He ordered quietly.

Yusuke shrugged - what did he care? He was already cold and wet; if Kurama wanted go to all the trouble of feeding him, who was he to try to stop him? After a few moments his door opened and Kurama offered him a pale, manicured hand.

Yusuke was more than glad when they entered the restaurant - he was colder than he'd realized, even after being in Kurama's car with the heater blowing full-blast. Kurama closed him umbrella and set it in a corner, turning to the hostess with a small half-smile.

"Table for two, non-smoking, please." He requested coolly, a hand on Yusuke's elbow.

* * *

"So why were you out walking around in the park in the rain?" Yusuke asked around a huge bite of hamburger, hardly caring that he had dripped ketchup and mustard all down the front of his jacket and was making quite a pig of himself. He was hungry, and there was no way he would ever match Kurama's elegance or dignity anyway, so why bother?"

Kurama, content with a garden salad and a tall glass of iced tea, gave him a slight, detached smile, watching his every bite as if afraid the dark haired boy would balk at the meal. "I always go for a walk at this time of day." He answered quietly, eyes warm. "It is a very calming exercise, one of which I have come very much to depend on."

"Guess you need it to get away from Hiei for a little while, huh?" He asked with a grin.

Kurama gave a small laugh, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

Yusuke took large gulp from his coke and picked it up, rattling the ice at the waitress. "Yoo hoo, a little more?" he requested, trying not to notice the way Kurama was watching him – as if trying to dissect him.

"I do not think you should return to your home tonight, Yusuke." The fox said at last, voice cool and quiet. He smiled a little, a trace of amusement in his eyes. "Or the park, either."

"Park's not so bad." He shrugged. "But you're right about home. I'd probably have some cross-dresser hit on me or something there."

Kurama laced his fingers together under his chin, smile growing the slightest bit.

"I do not think you should return home at all, actually." He decided after a few moments of silence. There were few people in the restaurant, and his voice was so quiet, that there seemed to be a certain degree of intimacy to their conversation. It made Yusuke uncomfortable, but at the same time he felt his heartbeat pick up just the slightest bit.

"No?" Yusuke countered, trying a cheerful laugh. "Should I live in the park then? Will you come take me out to dinner every time it rains?" He shook his head, hoping to appear lighthearted. "I've got a bad life, Kurama, it's no big deal. I'm used to it."

"But you don't have to, Yusuke."

"You mean like get a job and support myself? I tried that once, it didn't work out…the…spirit stuff got in the way."

"No, I don't suppose that kind of thing would work." He mused, toying with a strand of smooth, gleaming hair. Seeming to come to some kind of decision, he nodded and tossed his hair over his shoulder. "No, I think you should come to live with Hiei and I." He thought about it a moment longer before giving another decisive nod. "Yes, that is exactly what you will do."

"You can just decide like that? I don't get any say in it?"

"You wish to argue?"

Yusuke scowled at him. "I don't like charity, Kurama."

"It isn't charity." The fox actually looked insulted, eyes suddenly very large in his pale, perfect face.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Yusuke…" He seemed shocked that he would even suggest it. "You have done so much for us, for _me_. How can I not wish to help you? How is it possible that you do not deserve a better situation than that which you have?"

Yusuke stared at him a long moment, stunned by the uncharacteristic passion in his words. Finally he gave a small laugh.

"How did you get to be so manipulative, Kurama?"

He smiled placidly, eyes kindling like bright green flames. Yusuke didn't understand the look in those eyes, and wasn't certain he wanted to.

"Practice, my dear." The fox answered finally.

Yusuke stuffed fries into his mouth, thinking. No one had ever offered to take care of him before, no one had even tried. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed, rather than a lumpy mattress on the floor that smelt like cat piss. And he liked Kurama. He respected and trusted the other boy.

"Won't Hiei mind?"

Kurama smiled and it was a smile unlike Yusuke had ever seen from him. Knowing and confident and happy. "Allow me to take care of Hiei." He purred.

"But I don't have any of my things."

"I will take care of that as well."

Still he hesitated.

"What is there to lose? If things do not work out, you can always leave." Kurama said logically, leaning forward. There was something in his eyes, something deep and dark and secret. Yusuke shivered, not quite willing to contemplate what that look meant, nor why the conversation seemed so very private. Almost as if having it in a public place was somehow inappropriate.

Uncomfortable, Yusuke took a long sip from his drink and tried to think. Finally he found himself grinning. He couldn't help it.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

The fox smiled, a slow, quiet gesture that somehow made his entire face light up. "I do not plan on allowing you to leave this restaurant until you have agreed, no."

"Kurama…"

"Come now, don't be so difficult!" He reached across the table and grasped Yusuke's hand, eyes continuing to hold that strange, burning intensity. "You risk offending me, you know." He informed him warmly.

"Heaven knows I don't want that…"

"Yusuke?"

He looked at him and, abruptly, laughed. "Alright." He agreed reluctantly. "But only because I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Kurama smiled, the slow, sensual curving of his lips.

"Of course, my dear." He agreed.

* * *

To Be Continued

All right, what do you think? Better than the original? The same? Worse? Tell me what you think, now, don't be shy. And remember, the more response I receive, the more apt I am to continue to update.

I am aware that the content of this chapter is very similar to the original. I even pulled a few paragraphs from the original. This is, however, two pages longer, and in my opinion, much better written. The purpose of a revision is to fix problems, not change the story completely.

Once again, thanks to everyone for reading, and big thanks to those who read the original. I was going to include response to all the reviews/suggestions sent my way, but there are too many. Thanks everyone for taking the time to help me out. If you think of anything else, let me know.

Lots of love,

Kit


	2. Nekkid Yusuke

Thanks so much for all the response. I didn't realize what a monster this was going to be until after I'd made the promise of revision. Your reviews keep me motivated, though. Keep it up and maybe this won't take as long as I expected it to.

I know a lot more about the plotline now than I did all those years ago when I first began this fic. One thing I am unsure of, however, is the timing of the marriage of Kurama's human mother in accordance with the plot. As I doubt that it is a piece of information as important as other cannon facts, I'm not going to worry about it.

As before, I'm taking great creative license with the YuYu storyline. The characters are older, but certain things (such as Yusuke's being a demon) haven't occurred yet. Basically I would say take the events from the cannon story and just shift them so that the characters are older…I would put up an AU warning, but that has a connotation, at least to me, that I don't think really applies. Anyway, the whole reason for fanfiction is to change the cannon, twist it so that it fits in with the twisted ideas in one's mind, right? To be safe, let's say that everything that happened up to the tournament happened in _my_ version of the world, and everything after does not.

Check out the top panel on page 97 of volume 3 of the YYH manga for a neko-ish Yusuke picture. LOL, it kind of scares me. Page 134 of volume 7 has another one. Hee! That one may be even worse! Someone mentioned that they were drawing mini-comics for this fic (sorry, I'm not at the moment on a computer in which I can look up who it was…) Anyway…got a scanner? I really wanna see those! Many people have expressed the desire to see Neko-Yusuke; if I can get a hold of a scanner, I'll put up some pics someday, but if anyone else has any pictures, I would love to see them! Put them on a free image hosting site and let me have the link; I'll put it in my bio.

Warnings: Yaoi-ness, of course. AU-ness, I guess. And the ever-depressing fact that I don't own YYH. Sigh. If I did, then I could change whatever I want without having to worry about getting yelled at…

* * *

"This isn't your place." Yusuke said as Kurama pulled into the driveway of a large two-story. There was a decided note of suspicion in his voice now in the dark car that hadn't been there in the bright restaurant.

When Kurama glanced at him, he could just make out the young human glaring, shoulders hunched. He very much reminded Kurama of an animal, backed into a corner and wounded. In many ways, that was just what he was. Wounded certainly, though emotionally, not physically. He was an astoundingly strong young man, but even he had a limit. Kurama was afraid the dark-haired boy was dangerously close to that limit. What would happen once that invisible line was crossed?

The fox didn't want to know.

"What the hell's going on?" The youth demanded.

Kurama cut off the engine and shifted in his seat to face the young detective, reminding himself that he needed to be careful with the other boy, at least until he healed a little. Yes, powerful and arrogant Yusuke Urameshi certainly was, but something had set him off this night. Something had reminded him of the hurt he tended to ignore, and until he could get his mind off of it, stop dwelling on the pains of his life and begin coming out of the uncharacteristically vulnerable mood, he would be a danger both to himself and to others.

Kurama was not the least bit surprised when Yusuke's hand darted out to turn on the overhead light.

The fox smiled as gently as he could manage.

"You certainly are correct in your assessment that this is not the home in which I lived with my mother for so long." He told him quietly, choosing his words carefully. "I assure you, however, that nothing is amiss."

"Kurama…"

He couldn't fight a small chuckle, morbidly amused. Yusuke was stubborn and difficult at the best of times. Tonight, his embarrassment over the discovery of his terrible situation made it even worse. Kurama had long had his suspicions over the boy's home life, but never before proof. It had to bruise the boy's ego to have him know.

He couldn't have been in a very good mood to begin with, anyway.

The fox reached out and lay a comforting hand atop the detective's knee. Yusuke only jumped a little.

Good for him.

"I moved out after my mother's marriage." He informed him lightly. Strangely enough, Yusuke's suspicion did not offend him. He actually found it vaguely amusing. Morbid again, he supposed.

There was something about the shadowed light in the car and the quiet press of the night around them that made their conversation seem somehow intimate. Important. Kurama realized when he spoke that his voice was a quiet purr, nearly the same tone he used at night, alone under the sheets with a lover, and couldn't say as he was overly concerned.

"There was not really enough room for a family of four," he continued, "And keeping my secrets, I soon found, was quite a challenge. Also, my stepfather became quite concerned that Hiei was being a bad influence on me…I chose to leave, and Hiei chose to move in with me." He wasn't certain if Yusuke had known, or just suspected that the two demons lived together, but the boy showed not the slightest trace of surprise. Well, better he be prepared, anyway. "We have found the arrangement to be quite a…" He leaned a little closer to Yusuke and smiled, licking his lips. "Pleasurable experience." He concluded.

"You're doing that on purpose."

Kurama leaned in a little closer, hand sliding up Yusuke's leg. He could smell the rain on the young human, and the citrus scent of his hair gel.

"Doing what, my dear?" He asked quietly.

"Trying to make me uncomfortable."

Kurama drew back, hand sliding away from Yusuke's thigh to rest on the seat between them.

"I apologize." He said quietly. "I didn't realize…"

Yusuke relaxed a little now that the fox was no longer practically crawling into his lap. Kurama carefully didn't think about how exciting the predator in him had found the detective's discomfort.

"You do it without even thinking, don't you?" Yusuke asked quietly.

Kurama gave a small laugh. Even to him it sounded bitter.

"It is merely my nature, my dear. You must not take anything by it." He reached up and turned off the overhead light, bathing them both in darkness. "We should go inside." He decided, no longer enjoying his time alone with the lovely boy.

"Maybe we better rethink this whole thing." Yusuke suggested.

Kurama looked sharply at his companion. "No." He said simply. "We've settled this. There is no point in going back now. Remember, you said you did not wish to offend me. You're coming dangerously close to it now."

Yusuke got out of the car wordlessly, not waiting for Kurama to come around with the umbrella. The fox took a few moments to compose himself before following.

* * *

A quick tour of the house and Kurama showed Yusuke to the room he was to be using.

Yusuke hung back by the door as Kurama entered the room and showed him where the closet and the connecting bathroom were.

"Whatever is the matter?" The fox asked when he realized that he had not been followed into the room. Yusuke frowned, looking like he was considering becoming quite sick. "You aren't going to try backing out again, are you?" The redhead sighed. Despite the teasing, the human boy's reticence _was_ beginning to hurt his feelings.

"No…no." The usually loud, brass boy was somewhat hesitant.

"Then what is wrong?"

The dark haired boy entered the room as if afraid to touch anything, like a well-behaved (or perhaps just well-threatened) child in a shop full of breakable items.

"You don't have anything…" He hesitated. "Smaller?"

"No…"

"Listen, Kurama, I really appreciate this, but I really wouldn't mind if you just put me on the couch, or even some small corner of the laundry room, really!"

"Yusuke!" Despite himself, Kurama gave a small, surprised laugh. "Why ever would you even suggest such a ridiculous thing? What kind of host would I be to invite you to live here and then treat you so unkindly?"

He shook his head, looking around the room. "This is too nice, Kurama."

He frowned at him, warning him with his eyes to stop being so difficult. "You're just being dim now." He said scornfully. "I really am offended now."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not comfortable…"

"Stop." Kurama commanded abruptly. "This is not the Yusuke Urameshi I know. The Yusuke I know would accept my kindness and take as much as he could without hesitation." He sighed and sat on the bed, shaking his head. "Unless you cease this behavior, I will be forced to attack and kill you, having no choice but to accept the fact that you are not Yusuke, my friend, but some vile imposter – an enemy who must be neatly dispatched."

Yusuke's jaw dropped and he stared at him in stunned silence. Kurama took the opportunity to observe the human boy in more detail. He had become considerably thinner in the months since the tournament. That wasn't good; not just because it was unhealthy, but because it would make him weaker in battle, as well.

"Well, Yusuke?" Kurama crossed his legs, perching his hands atop a knee. The human boy's shivering had not quite stopped yet, which worried him. "_Are_ you an imposter?"

"Hell no."

"Well, then, whatever could the problem be?"

Yusuke glared at him. "All right, fine." He spat. "Damn but you're hard to fight with."

"Really, now?" Kurama gave a small smile and stood. "How unfortunate for you. Now, my dear, I do request that you shower before climbing into these nice, clean sheets Hiei has so thoughtfully washed."

"Hiei does the laundry?" Yusuke asked, following him into the bathroom.

Kurama piled a towel and washrag into the boy's arms. "He likes the way detergent smells." He answered, adding a fresh bar of soap to the pile in Yusuke's arms. Better not to mention the many times he had come home to find the small demon curled up on the couch with a pile of warm, clean laundry.

Kurama searched through a drawer under the sink until he found several bottles of travel-sized shampoo and conditioner. He added these to Yusuke's arms.

"This is all I have at the moment, I'm afraid. I don't share my personal shampoo."

"This is fine."

Kurama caught the boy's eyes and smiled slowly, carefully. "Hiei may be willing to share, if you ask." He said quietly, a fine thread of suggestion in his tone. "He's very good about that. Sharing, I mean."

Yusuke's face colored fetchingly. "Um…this is fine. Thanks."

"All right, well…just keep that in mind." He left, brushing Yusuke's shoulder on the way out. He smiled to himself as the young human gave a small, surprised jump.

The smile left his face the moment he left the guest bedroom, closing the door after himself. Teasing Yusuke was very enjoyable, but now he had another, much less pleasant task to accomplish.

Telling Hiei.

* * *

After the rain, which had been much colder than Yusuke would have liked to admit, a hot shower was like heaven to the young man. For a very long time he found himself just standing under the water with his head tilted back, enjoying the warmth and relaxing under the steady fall of water.

If he could have a shower whenever he wanted, then he promised himself never again to argue with Kurama's somewhat rash decision to take him in.

When had Kurama ever been rash? A part of Yusuke's mind wondered. When had he ever done anything without reason?

He quickly hushed the traitorous thought. He had eaten and was warm and soon would be fast asleep in a real bed under clean, crisp sheets. He would not allow suspicion to ruin that for him.

Or so he told himself. Nevertheless, his mind continued to worry.

Kurama's behavior disturbed him most. The fox had always, since the day they first met, been somewhat flirtatious. There had always been a fine note of suggestion hidden beneath his words and lurking behind his bright, lovely eyes.

Yusuke had never considered taking him seriously before, though.

"It is merely my nature, my dear." He had seemed so very sad when he had said that. Nearly ashamed. For a moment Yusuke had actually had to fight the urge to apologize to him.

_Apologize for what, though?_

The truth was, he wasn't sure.

* * *

A brilliant glare, twin rubies glittering dangerously in the hallway's dim light, focused on him as if he was the only person in the world. He had always enjoyed that gaze, the way it made him feel special and exclusive. Even now, knowing that the owner of those blood red eyes may very well be furious with him, a part of him enjoyed being the target of that razor-sharp gaze.

"What," Hiei bit out finally, "Is _he_ doing here?"

Kurama sighed, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms. He had hoped to break the news to his lover more gently, but of course the small and mistrustful demon would have known the moment the fox and the detective walked through the front door that they were there – and that something was not "right."

"Yusuke will be living with us from now on." He answered finally, sighing softly as he watched the smaller man's face harden.

"And why," he demanded with a sour scowl, "Is that?"

Kurama looked away, unable to enjoy having all of Hiei's attention focused on him when he was feeling so guilty for not running the idea by his lover before making such a rash decision. He enjoyed the emotions he had learned to allow himself to have since beginning his life in the human world, but sometimes they could be quite…annoying. If only he could keep the emotions he liked and ignore those he found inconvenient.

"I found him attempting to take his rest on a park bench." He answered quietly, nodding at the slight, surprised uplifting of Hiei's eyebrows. "Yes, my thoughts exactly." He murmured, remembering his own shock. He admired Yusuke. Respected him. He had never expected to find him in such a deplorable position. "After all he has done for me, I could not in good conscience just leave him, now could I?"

Hiei snorted. "That's an insufferably weak sentiment. You sound human."

Kurama closed his eyes. "Yes, I suppose it _is_ a rather feeble sentiment. However…" He opened his eyes to look at his lover, allowing himself a small, genuine smile. "I know you agree with my decision."

"And I know you _think_ you want him." The small demon answered acidly. This time he was the first to break eye contact. "Don't try to argue, you've even admitted to being attracted to him before. There is no possible way for you to persuade me that you are doing this for purely selfless reasons, my fox."

Kurama lifted his shoulders in a small, graceful shrug. Arguing _was_ useless.

"I like him."

"And what about me?" Hiei snarled dangerously.

Despite himself, Kurama gave a small, quiet laugh. "_You_, Hiei?" His voice dipped down, becoming quiet, seductive, and deliciously intimate. Hiei allowed himself to be drawn into his arms, soothed by the gentle, sensual purr. "I _more_ than like you, Hiei. You and I have been together for a very long time, after all."

Hiei's arms closed around him slowly and he leaned his head against his chest, closing his eyes. Kurama knew the other demon was listening to his heartbeat. For as long as they had been lovers, Hiei had always enjoyed listening to his heart. He had never explained why, and tended to become quite cross when asked about it.

"You think to have us both, then?" He demanded coldly.

"Would you allow that?" Kurama whispered. He kept his tone light and careless. If Hiei minded, he would certainly respect his decision.

But Hiei had not quite been in the human world long enough to have accepted ideas such as monogamy.

He snuggled against Kurama, hands kneading his back. "If it's important to you, then do whatever you want." He answered gruffly.

Sex was a casual thing for most demons and for partners to stay together for as long as he and Kurama had was certainly an anomaly. Though, while they had been lovers for what amounted to a very long time no matter what world's standards they were going by, they had certainly not been exclusive that entire time.

But Kurama had never before asked permission. The influence of his new life, he supposed, grateful Hiei had not commented on his strange behavior.

Come to think of it, though, it seemed as if it had been a long time since he had seen Hiei with anyone else. Of course, he had never been quite as enthusiastic as Kurama about choosing lovers, and hadn't had nearly as many as the lusty fox, but Kurama couldn't remember seeing him with anyone else since long before the fox's death . Kurama hadn't even thought about it.

It was an extraordinary revelation.

He wondered, briefly, if Hiei loved him.

He quickly threw the thought away. Love was a human sentiment, and the smaller demon would laugh if he even mentioned it. Kurama shouldn't hurt himself with such thoughts.

The door to the bedroom he had given Yusuke opened a crack and the youth's head stuck out, hair slick from the shower. His face colored quite charmingly at the sight of the two demons embracing each other.

"What now?" Hiei demanded, lifting his head to glare at the detective but refusing to move away. "What do you want?"

Hiding behind the door in a most awkward and amusing fashion, Yusuke stuck a hand out, gripping his wet clothes.

"Can I use your dryer? I really don't wanna' sleep in this while it's still wet."

"You could always sleep nude." Kurama suggested. "We do."

The human's blush deepened. He scowled angrily.

"I…!"

Hiei snatched the clothes away from him with a glare. "I'll take care of it," He said gruffly. "But only this once. From now on, you do your own laundry or you stay naked."

Kurama laughed as he watched the small demon saunter away. They had discussed Yusuke many times, of course. Hiei shared Kurama's attraction for the human boy.

"I believe I can find something for you to borrow, my dear." He offered warmly. "Go back inside. I will return in a moment."

* * *

Yusuke sat on the bed, then quickly got up. He paced around the room three times before moving back to the door and pressing his ear to it, but there were no sounds from the outside hall.

Alone in an unfamiliar room, nude and vulnerable.

He was beginning to miss the park.

What the hell was taking Kurama so long?

* * *

Kurama opened the door without knocking and immediately had to fight the urge to laugh as Yusuke jumped, spun around, and tried to cover himself. He had been in the middle of the room, and there was nowhere to hide.

"Funny." Kurama said quietly. "I never would have guessed you to be the modest type."

"_Kurama!_"

Chuckling, he carefully lay the boxers and pajama bottoms he had brought atop a chair just out of Yusuke's reach.

"I hope you do not mind that I took so very long." He apologized with a small smile he knew the human would be unable to read. He gestured with the mug in his hands. "I prepared you some tea that should prevent you from becoming ill after your time in the rain."

"Thanks…I think."

It was obvious Yusuke was going to make no move to come closer to take either tea or clothing. Amused beyond words Kurama turned to set the tea on the dresser. Through the mirror he caught sight of Yusuke making a mad dash for the chair.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, keeping his back turned. Through the mirror he watched the human boy dress with no little bit of interest.

"Um, yeah. A lot." He finally managed to struggle into the pajama bottoms and looked up, paling when he met Kurama's eyes through the mirror. "You…?"

"Well, that is certainly a relief." He said warmly, going to the door. "I will see you tomorrow. Don't go to sleep without first drinking that tea, understand?"

He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

To Be Continued

What? The second chapter ended without the Kurama/Yusuke hookup? That's right, my dears, we're taking our time now! Woot. For those who like the quick hookup, be content with the visions of naked Yusuke which I have supplied. Would our dear spirit detective really be so uncomfortable with his nudity? Personally, I think so. He's so arrogant he has to be shy…or something like that. Anyway, uncomfortable is cuter.

The Kurama/Yusuke thing probably won't take as long as the Hiei/Yusuke thing, even with the slower pacing. It will, however, take them longer to fall in love than they did originally.

I began to wonder how many people really wanted to read the same story all over again, even if it is better written than the original. I began to worry, as I tend to do in excess. So, to those who reviewed, just let me tell you that there is no way for me to tell you how much it means to me. Please keep it up!

**Response to Reviewers**:

**Mieco** - First review for the revision. Yay! So far, I'm very happy with how everything's going, and I'm even a bit ahead in my writing. But now I'm starting to feel the pressure; I really don't want to disapoint anyone again!

**KyoHana** - The "my dear" thing is just a personal thing. I just like it, like hearing him say it, and think he would. (Heused it in the original, too, actually, though not as much.) I like using it so much that I have to fight the urge to have him say it every time he speaks. Oop. That would be bad. In my mind, there's something elegant about the phrase, and I just see Kurama as elegant (as well as manipulative and cunning...)

**Tazzy** - The funny thing is, when I first wrote the neko form, I got a lot of complaints that it wasn't right and "obviously you don't know enough about the series to be writing this." Now, with the revision, it seems like everyone is voting for the neko form. Well, I personally love it, not to mention I actually have a valid plot reason for it, aside from the kitty jokes. Like "my dear," Neko-Yusuke is staying. Thanks for the great review, all the support is so encouraging!

**kit-kit** - Be sure to watch for the next chapter. We aren't finished with Atsuko quite yet...

**cryptic.kitsune -** Hmm, you never know. I _do_ live for encouragement. ) Much of the old stuff will make a reappearance here, but I'm adding some new stuff and changing other things around completely, so hopefully I can spice it up a bit. Watch for it!

**Jena - **It will be slower, but not as slow as Hiei. I like the fight toward the end of the original, and may consider duplicating it. (Kurama is so very hard to get to know, after all...) I actually think it would be possible for Yusuke to "jump" someone; he doesn't seem beyond a one night stand. But the original set-up was all wrong, and it would certainly take him longer to fall in love. (Playing on the assumption that there's a difference between love and lust. Nevertheless, the recipe needs more lust in it anyway before anyone's jumping anything this time. _Giggles_.)

**Okibi - **Ahh! The pressure! Now I'm afraid of disapointing you! ) On a side note, writing Yuske and Hiei's little spats is my favorite thing about this fic. That, at least, is one area that will not change. Thanks for such a great review.

**Fier Shadowquest** - Enjoy. Chapter three should be up next Monday, barring emergency.

**KC** - Interpret it however you like; it's fun for me to read other people's impressions of it. That's why writing (any form of art, really) is sooo nifty. )

Allright, everyone, see you next week!


	3. A Visit with Ma

I seem to be suddenly re-addicted to this storyline. It's all I can think about lately, and I think it's mostly due to all the wonderful people who have stuck with me, especially considering that everyone who has read the original will know what happens before it does. Talk about spoilers.

There are still some things from the original I am hesitant about repeating. There were so many headaches the first time around I would much prefer to avoid. If anyone would like to help me sort through this mess, then feel free to e-mail me. I get the feeling the people I usually run my ideas by are getting sick of listening to me…

D.J: "Why can't I eat the box the refrigerator came in?"

Dan: "Because eating cardboard ruins your life. You'll end up living on the street in a box… Then one day you'll eat the box. Then you'll be homeless."

(I really shouldn't watch Nick at Night while writing…)

Just to let ya'll know, I was really happy with the way this chapter turned out. Yay!

Warnings: Is this really necessary? _Sigh_. Yaoi-ness. AU-ness. Non-Ownership-of-Characters-ness.

* * *

Whistling cheerfully to himself, Yusuke Urameshi rounded the street corner and came into view of the house he would never again have to call home, as long as everything went smoothly in his new place of residence, anyway.

* * *

He awoke to the wonderful, woefully unfamiliar smell of breakfast cooking downstairs, finding himself tucked securely in a warm, comfortable bed. The clothes he had worn the night before were folded over the foot of the bed waiting for him, clean and dry.

They looked horribly shabby in the clean, expertly decorated room Kurama had been so kind as to give him, yet he changed into them after spending only a few moments glaring and then proceeded to go downstairs.

Kurama was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and sipping at a glass of orange juice. Hiei stood before the stove, making omelets.

Yusuke had to fight hard not to laugh, nor to make a "housewife" comment, but the urge to ask the short demon where he had put his frilly apron was strong.

"How good to see you, Yusuke." Kurama greeted him with one of his small, mysterious smiles, barely glancing up from his paper. "Please, join us."

"I wouldn't wanna'…you know…intrude."

Hiei snorted rudely. "Well then, by all means, get the hell out of my kitchen."

Kurama made a small noise that could very well have been a laugh, face completely hidden behind his paper. When he did bother looking up, only his eyes showed, strikingly green, framed by reading glasses.

"You have chosen to live here, correct?" He murmured.

Trapped by his eyes, Yusuke could only nod.

"Then you are to feel free to share our meals." As if his announcement settled it, he retreated behind the newspaper once more.

"You're treating me like a guest. If I'm living here, then I'm…you know…not one."

"Of course you are not." With a sigh, he folded the paper and set it aside, giving his full attention to Yusuke. He had not yet dressed, and was wearing a pair of black silk pajamas with a matching robe bearing tiny embroidered flowers in differing shades of gold. The long mass of his glossy hair had been pulled up on top of his head in a messy bun. Somehow, the entire effect was almost more compelling than the way he looked normally, when he was pulled together so gracefully and efficiently. "I am certain we can find some little chore for you to do to earn your place here."

"Um…thanks."

Kurama continued to watch him until, at last, he took a seat at the table.

"That's _my_ seat." Hiei said, not bothering to turn around.

"Why don't you bite me?"

"Yusuke? That _is_ his seat."

"Yeah, but I was here first."

"Please, don't cause a fight. He is very particular about this." Kurama offered him a small smile, eyes warming. "I, too, have been kicked out of that chair before. I have learned to merely quietly accept Hiei's quirks. Life is much easier that way."

Mollified, Yusuke moved, sitting next to the fox. Hiei came to the table balancing three plates of food better than the most professional waiters – and glared when Yusuke opened his mouth to comment. Kurama gave him a warning glance (how often was Hiei so nice, anyway? Stupid to waste this unusual occurrence…) and Yusuke quickly stopped himself from commenting.

Once he was certain Yusuke was not going to say something that would start a fight, the small demon turned his attention to Kurama.

"I do not have _quirks_." He stated coldly, sitting.

"Yes, dear."

Kurama managed to wait until Hiei's attention was focused on his food before letting his amusement show. Yusuke had to fight the urge to laugh; it wasn't often he saw the cool, collected fox so at ease.

The three ate in silence for a few moments. Despite Kurama's warm welcome (well, for Kurama it had been warm, anyway) Yusuke soon found it very uncomfortable to be sitting at a table between the two demons sharing a meal. Kurama had always been a mystery to him; whether or not the fox thought of them as friends, to Yusuke it still felt as if they were barely acquaintances. And it hadn't been that long ago, at least in Yusuke's memory, when Hiei and he had been enemies. He had never dreamed, when they first met, that he would one day be breaking bread with the small, irritable demon who had tried so vigilantly to kill him.

He coughed, uncomfortable.

"What do you have planned for today, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, bestowing him with one of those closed, unreadable smiles he was so well-known for.

He shrugged. "I was thinking about going by to pick up my stuff. After that? I dunno."

"You speak like a moron." Hiei stated, not bothering to look up from his food.

"May I give you a ride?" Kurama offered before the human boy had the chance for a retort.

"I was gonna' walk." He answered with a dirty look for Hiei. "Clear my head, figure out what to say to ma…" He turned back to Hiei, a scathing remark prepared. Kurama lightly touched the back of his hand, drawing his attention back to the redhead.

"May I pick you up then?" He smiled. "I have errands to run today and will be out anyway."

"You sure?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Yusuke had told Kurama he wanted to walk so he could, in essence, plan out the battle strategy to be used on his mother.

Unfortunately, while he got plenty of thinking done, none of it had to do anything with the woman.

Yusuke had resolved himself to ignore the fox's flirtatious behavior as much as he was able. If Kurama couldn't help himself then anything less would be insulting, not to mention embarrassing.

But he could still remember the soft pressure of Kurama's hand atop his own, the strange intimacy of his voice in the car, the warmth that filled his eyes whenever he was amused.

Shaking his head, the boy tried once again to banish the thought from his mind, as well as the memory of the fox's hand, sliding slowly up his leg.

Kurama was lucky he had not been jumped last night.

Yusuke started up the familiar walkway to his house, noting with surprise that only two windows had been broken during his mother's party.

He found the floor of the living room littered with the bodies of unconscious revelers, as well as bottles, pizza boxes, and potato chip bags. His mother was sprawled across the bottom three stairs, in a state of undress he was careful not to observe too closely.

Yusuke shrugged off his uniform jacket and used it to cover the unconscious woman before slipping past her up the stairs.

His first stop was the bathroom. After a few moments of searching he managed to find an old pillowcase. Working quickly, he stuffed his toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, and hair gel into it. After a few more moments thought, he put in every unused bar of soap he could find, a half-used tube of toothpaste, and a hairbrush and comb. After a few more moments, he had the incredible luck to find two sticks of deodorant in the back of the linen closet. They were so old he doubted the brands were even in production anymore, but something was certainly better than nothing.

He racked his brain and decided there was nothing else there he needed. He retreated to his bedroom only long enough to set the satchel of goods onto his bed before going for the hall closet. After much struggling and no small amount of cursing, he managed to dig up an old suitcase, which he brought back to his room.

He was halfway through packing his clothes when he realized with embarrassment how shabby everything was. He was still staring at what he had always considered to be his "good" jacket when he heard his door swing open.

"Do we have any coffee in the house?" Atsuko asked, voice hoarse and dull as she literally hung on the doorframe. A glance at her showed she had put on Yusuke's uniform jacket and located a pair of pants. Her eyes were painfully bloodshot, hair dull and tangled.

Yusuke turned back to his packing.

"I don't know." He answered stiffly.

His mother made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "I feel like shit." She decided, coming into the room and flopping down on his bed. "I am _never_ drinking again."

Yusuke grunted, not believing her.

Dully, she bounced up and down a little.

"You need a new mattress."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Will you go buy me coffee?"

"No." He said shortly. "I won't."

"What's wrong with…?" Her voice trailed off. "What are you doing?" She asked, finally noticing her son's actions.

He scowled.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yusuke…" Her hand reached out, resting on the back of his in a strange parody of the way Kurama had touched him just that morning. He looked at her slowly, fighting the sudden rage welling up within him. "Baby, what are you doing?" She asked softly. There was real fear in her eyes.

He couldn't face those eyes. Sourly, he turned back to his task.

"Yusuke, you have nowhere to go."

"I'll be all right, mom."

She shook her head, fighting past the pain of her hangover. "I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered.

"It's all right."

"I'll stop, I swear." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Gods, what kind of mother alienates her only child? I can get better, Yusuke, I can. But you have to stay with me. I need your help."

He leaned forward and tenderly brushed his lips across her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I wish I could believe that, ma." He whispered against her hair. Outside, a car horn honked once, twice. A glance through the window showed Kurama's sports car waiting outside on the street.

Atsuko gave a quiet whimper, attempting to cling to him as he gently disentangled himself from her.

"I can't stay here. I'm sure if you ever sober up you'll understand." He zipped up his suitcase and picked it up, throwing the pillowcase of toiletries over his shoulder.

She began sobbing quietly as he walked out the door. Trying not to hear her, he felt like the worst son in the history of the world.

* * *

Yusuke's expression was like a dark thundercloud as he got into the car, closing the door a little too vigorously after himself.

"You could have put those in the trunk." Kurama said with forced lightness, noting the lack of leg room the boy's luggage left him.

Yusuke shrugged, but did not answer.

Kurama turned in his seat, reaching out a hand to brush the backs of his knuckles against the human boy's cheek. He had hoped to gain some sort of reaction from the dark haired boy – some action he could recognize as belonging to Yusuke, his friend.

If anything, the young detective actually leaned into the touch.

"Can we get out of here, Kurama?" He asked hollowly.

"You should buckle your seat belt." The fox said lamely.

Yusuke didn't move.

Troubled and unsure of what he could possibly do to help his friend, Kurama leaned forward and pulled the seatbelt securely around the human, clicking it closed. On impulse, he brushed a featherlight kiss against the corner of Yusuke's mouth.

"I think you are very brave." He stated quietly. "And also very strong. But you need not be those things all the time, my dear. You will destroy yourself if you try…such an eventuality would make me quite sad, I'm afraid."

He pulled back and faced frontwards once more, putting the car in drive.

He thought he heard a quiet sob next to him, but did not look. If the human boy was crying, he didn't want to know. Yusuke Urameshi deserved that bit of dignity, at the very least.

* * *

Two days living with the demons, and Yusuke was beginning to feel more like himself again.

His dreams were haunted by those last moments with his mother, and the fear that he had walked out on her when she may have been ready at last to change. The guilt over hurting her, the loathing he felt for himself for not being strong enough to stick by her.

Awake, he was able to ignore all of it though. She had promised to quit before, he reminded himself. But she loved her addictions more than she had loved him, and this time would have been no different. Hoping was a waste of time.

If his companions saw the pain he was so ruthlessly shoving aside, they made no mention of it.

Kurama didn't know it, but he had earned Yusuke's eternal gratitude and loyalty for his words of comfort, as well as the fact that after saying what he wanted, the fox had chosen to leave him alone. If the beautiful demon would have tried to push the subject, Yusuke may have been destroyed completely.

Even Hiei had been a help, though surely the small warrior would hate to know that. The very fact that he did not act any differently toward Yusuke was a healing balm all in itself. Surely Kurama had told him everything, but the ill-mannered little snot was as rude and condescending as ever.

Yusuke could almost kiss the prickly little runt.

But he wouldn't.

He asked them both not to reveal his new location to anyone they knew. He needed time to sort through his own shit before attempting to go back to fixing the problems of spirit world.

"Tell the brat to shove the missions up his ass." He had informed them lightly. "I'm taking a vacation."

Neither minded following these instructions, and seemed to take great amusement in the chaos and confusion having spirit world's detective go missing was causing. Koenma had the Bermuda Triangle searched three times before Kurama and Hiei finally admitted to him that they had proof Yusuke was alive and well.

"He needs only a short time of leave." Kurama had explained to him soothingly, calming the toddler from sending out special forces to search for the detective. "When he is ready to return, he will. Surely you are aware of the stress he has been under?"

"But…but…"

Kurama had smiled that smooth, charming smile, running a hand leisurely through his hair. "He will return when he is ready, barring an emergency." He promised.

Noon of the second day, Yusuke returned home after his afternoon jog and discovered that he could find neither of his housemates anywhere. He didn't, of course, look too hard for them, having already walked in on them in embarrassing situations more times than he would like to think about.

Deciding he would rather not think about it, Yusuke grabbed a change of clothes from his room and went to take a shower.

Yusuke stopped short upon entering his room after cleaning himself up, staring at the pile of black and white cloth resting atop his bed. Suspiciously he stepped forward and picked it up, holding it before him. His eyes widened as he realized what it was he held.

"What the hell?"

"Kurama and I decided that you need to do chores to earn your place in this house."

Yusuke spun to find Hiei in the doorway, arms crossed and expression smug.

"Unfortunately for you, the fox left me in charge." The small demon continued, voice devoid of even the slightest hint of compassion. "I decided that you will be responsible for the mopping, the dusting, the vacuuming, the dishes, and, of course, cleaning the bathrooms." He smirked, raising his voice to speak over the human boy's protest. "That object in your arms is your uniform. You will wear it while doing your chores."

"It's-a-French-maid's-outfit." Yusuke ground out through clenched teeth, bristling.

"What's your point?" The demon asked, lip quirking.

Kurama stuck his head into the room as Yusuke began to stutter.

"Are we having a party in here?" He asked with pleasant detachment.

Furiously, Yusuke brandished the skimpy outfit. "He expects me to _wear_ this!"

Kurama blinked several times, surprised.

"So?" He asked finally.

Yusuke stared at the two demons, mouth agape, for several long moments. Finally, a fragile smirk crossed his lips.

"I get it." He said finally, weakly. His voice trembled just the slightest bit. "You guys are hazing me!"

"Hazing?" Hiei blinked. "What's that?"

Lost in his indignant anger, Yusuke missed the amused look the two demons shared.

* * *

To Be Continued

I have a thing for pretty men in eyeglasses with their hair fixed all messy. Would Kurama really need reading glasses? Of course not. But I like the image. To me, Kurama's morning attire is very, very sexy. You can disagree with me if you like, but you'll never convince me differently. The reading glasses and messy bun stay. The might even make other appearances later.

A softer side of our detective. Was Yusuke's thing with his mom ooc? Personally, I don't see it that way. Despite (or perhaps because of) all his bluff and bravado, he is a young man who cares very deeply – when he can be convinced to care, that is. The situation with Atsuko breaks his heart because he wants so very much to believe in her, but knows doing so would be a mistake. Thankfully, he's strong enough to realize the need to help himself first.

A good point was brought up. Yusuke's tattoo and piercing. I haven't yet decided what to do, so let's take a vote. (I've _so _grown to hate "makeover" fics) Who's for it, who's against? (I won't be piercing the ear, because it's pretty pointless after he becomes neko and starts to hide them. But there are many, many other suitable bodyparts…) Here's your chance to actively have an effect! Let me know what you think!

**Response to Reviewers**:

**KyoHana** - Thanks so much for the review! I don't know why, but I seem to really like making arrogant people like Yusuke loose their footing...(grins) He's too cute. I love messing with his mind.

**Mieco** - I was only half serious about pressure. I tend to overthink everything and worry incessantly about the smallest little detail. But I enjoy my worry. Hope you liked the chappie!

**kit-kit** - My vote goes for belly button, at the very least. But I'll wait and see what the general response is...

**Cryptic.kitsune** - Here you go. Like I said earlier, definitly slower, but not as slow as with Hiei. Probably around chapter five, maybe...

**hanahana-chan**- thankies!

**kikira-chan - **I have an obsession with detail. I've been told I use too much, actually, but I don't care. I don't like it when the characters are invisible forms floating around in nothingness having a conversation. (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jena** - I live for Hiei and Yusuke's "arguments." Now that they're living in my head again, I'm never bored.

**BlueUtopiah** - thanks for reviewing! What do you think of ch 3?

**Abi** - I would never dream of letting go of Neko-Yusuke! Thanks for reading!

**Fran** - Thanks!

I have a headache. Well, see you all next chapter! Don't forget to review; you know how happy it makes me! (And a happy Kit is better equipped to goad Hiei and Yusuke into arguments...) Thanks again, minna!


	4. A Card Game

I am really, really into this right now, can't get it out of my mind! What have you all done to me? I've mapped out a rough sketch of what is going to happen (I keep forgetting…) There are going to be many, many changes to the "Rescue Kurama" arc of this story. Personally, this makes me very happy. I enjoy surprising you. Hope you all like it, too!

The crossovers in the original are probably going to stay. There will, of course, be others. One thing I will tell you is that you might want to look into reading one of Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time books. It'll be a long time before it comes up, but you'll be prepared at least. (The other crossovers will all be anime/manga, unless inspiration strikes.)

Marie: "Stop! Raymond, your brother is not a monkey."

Watching Fox tonight. I am such a potato. But I have to have background noise if I'm going to get any work done! Does that count as ADD-ness?

I love the first few chapters of this. It's so refreshing to be happy with something I wrote…

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. Don't own anything. Those damn, dirty apes are plotting to take over the world again. Sigh.

* * *

"Don't frown."

"Mm?"

"That face is human. If you frown, you'll get premature wrinkles and will cease to be pretty. Don't frown."

Despite himself, the troubled expression left Kurama's face as he turned away from the window the face his lover.

"You would leave me if I became wrinkled, Hiei?" He asked in amusement, permitting one of his rare, genuine smiles.

Hiei snorted and looked away. They both knew very well that Hiei enjoyed Kurama too much to leave him for such a shallow reason. Even before their relationship had become amorous, the two had shared a chemistry unparalleled in any other relationship either demon had ever indulged in. It was more than sex between them. They were friends as well. Companions.

"What's bothering you so deeply?" The smaller demon asked instead, shifting a little closer. He followed Kurama's gaze back out the window and scowled. "Upset that you haven't been able to seduce the detective yet?" He asked, watching the boy train out in their small backyard. "It's only been two weeks. Even you have to give it time."

Kurama snorted in amusement. Hiei was kidding, as much as he was able, anyway.

"He wore that shirt yesterday."

"So?"

Kurama sighed quietly. Some things Hiei considered too unimportant to pay attention to. "I have been watching him closely. I have only seen him wear two different shirts and one pair of pants aside from his school uniforms since he came to live here. And he only has two uniforms, as far as I've seen. Both the uniforms and the regular clothing are in terribly shabby shape."

"What's your point?" He asked. "He's unfashionable? We should kick him out because he's not trendy?"

"No." He chucked. "No, my dear. But it bothers me to see him in such a state, nevertheless."

"It isn't our problem."

"I want to help him." The fox murmured quietly, watching the human out in the yard. "It pains me to see such a good person in such a deplorable state."

"Bringing him to live here isn't help enough?"

"I want to do more."

Hiei shrugged, growing bored with the conversation. "Do whatever you want. I honestly don't think he'll let you help him though. He's proud."

"So are you." He commented, lips quirking. "Yet I can still make you beg."

* * *

Kurama's backyard was too small for the kind of training Yusuke was used to. The small herb garden and tiny porch took up most of the room, leaving only a small square of green grass for him to practice on. Still, he was managing.

Finishing his workout, the youth sat down cross-legged to meditate. When finished, he opened his eyes to find he was not alone. Kurama sat in one of the white lawn chairs on the porch, looking warm and comfortable in an overlarge green sweater and fawn-colored slacks. He had pulled his hair back into a loose, thick braid, and had a soft-looking scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Good work today?" He asked pleasantly as Yusuke rose. A pack of cards was in his hands and he shuffled them leisurely as he spoke. "You work quite hard, don't you?"

"Well, you know…"

"Join me." The fox requested.

"Why?"

"I want to talk. Nothing more."

Yusuke moved forward and pulled out one of the chairs, sitting across from the other boy, unable to think of an excuse not to.

"Are you enjoying your stay with us, Yusuke?" he asked quietly, continuing to shuffle his cards.

"Yeah…it's great. Lot's more time to think and train and…" he trailed off, unable to discern where, exactly, Kurama was going with his questioning. A horrible idea occurred to him. "You aren't throwing me out, are you?"

Kurama actually laughed. It was such a rare and surprising noise that it left Yusuke stunned for several moments. "Certainly not." The fox murmured, looking up at Yusuke at last. His eyes were warm, amused. "Hiei and I both are enjoying having you here."

They passed in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to play a game, Yusuke?" Kurama asked at last, spreading the cards face down across the table.

The dark haired human boy shrugged. "What kind of game?" He asked finally.

"We will both chose a card. If mine is higher, then you have to do me a…favor. If yours is higher, then I will, in turn, be at your service." He smiled, eyes cool. Yusuke reminded himself forcefully that the note of suggestion in his companion's tone meant nothing. "If one of us draws the ace, then it is considered a drawl."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Is this another ploy to get me in a skirt?" He demanded. "Did Hiei put you up to this?"

"Hiei isn't even here right now; he went grocery shopping." Kurama sighed. "I'm just bored, that's all. Won't you play with me, Yusuke?"

"I…"

"Don't you trust me?"

* * *

Keeping his expression neutral was more difficult than usual as Kurama watched the suspicious human boy before him try to figure out what he was up to. He had tried to be as innocent as possible while proposing the "game," but innocence was never an act Kurama had been very good at.

"I understand if you don't want to play." He said finally after they had been silent for far too long. He kept his voice light, but tried to add in a note of hurt, as if he was somehow offended.

"No," Yusuke said quickly, finally agreeing. "No, I'll play." His hand snapped out and he grabbed a card, face lighting up at the card he had chosen.

Of course, he had no idea that the deck was filled with nothing but queens and jacks. There was one king and one ace, and Kurama knew exactly where each was.

Smiling in cool detachment, he withdrew the king.

"All right, my dear, what do you have?"

Yusuke brandished his card, showing a jack with great pride.

Kurama revealed the king, and enjoyed the way the human boy's face paled.

He swallowed hard, trying very obviously not to look nervous and failing.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked.

Smirking, Kurama motioned him forward by cocking his index finger at him. Yusuke leaned reluctantly into the table, and Kurama met him halfway, tilting his head to reach the human boy's ear.

"I want you," He whispered, lips brushing the soft shell of skin, "To let me…"

"What?" The human boy asked. His voice, Kurama noted with a pleased surprise, was a touch breathless.

"Purchase some things for you." Kurama finished.

Yusuke pulled back, eyes wide with surprise, face flushed with embarrassment. It was wonderfully obvious that he had expected to Kurama to ask for something sexual in nature. That he had been preparing himself to comply was a good sign.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't have expected me not to notice the sorry state of your attire, can you?" He asked logically. "I want you to allow me to take care of you – as a favor to me."

"You're being stupid."

"Unfortunately for you, you already agreed. You're going to go to the store with me and we're going to pick out outfits. After that, we're going to buy you anything else you need and you are going to let me."

"What kind of outfits are we talkin' here?"

"Normal ones." Kurama answered, nearly laughing. "We have a verbal contract, my dear. I am afraid you cannot back out."

"How is this a favor to you?" He scowled. "It just sounds like more charity to me."

"It is a favor…"

"Because it'll hurt his reputation to be seen with someone dressed like he just climbed out of a dumpster." Hiei leapt nimbly down from the roof and bunched a hand in Yusuke's shirt, pulling. "Get up. That's my seat."

"You got a seat in every room of the house saved just for you?"

Hiei glared. "Take it as a rule. I sit across from Kurama. Always. Understand?"

"Why?"

The glare intensified. Kurama hadn't thought the small demon would answer, but he did, biting the words out as if they were foul tasting.

"I like. To look. At him."

This time, fighting a smile was impossible. He felt it spread across his countenance, knowing that it was one of those real smiles that lit up his face and made his eyes shine with warmth and affection.

Hiei had that effect on him. The man gave compliments but rarely, but when he did they were always…

Sweet.

"Thank you, Hiei." He murmured.

"He…he's not the only one who thinks you're pretty, you know!"

This time, Kurama did laugh, purely happy.

* * *

Kurama was very much enjoying himself, his time alone with the young human boy he was beginning to feel such affection for. Yusuke scowled and grumbled, but it was obvious he was enjoying himself, too.

Or rather, he was enjoying the attention, anyway. More and more Kurama got the feeling that the young detective was most unused to being cared for, much less having the full interest of another person focused fully on him.

"This is so damn girly." He complained as Kurama filled his arms with shirts. "We gonna look at makeup next?"

"Insulting again, Yusuke." The fox sighed, not the least bit offended. "Whatever _will_ I do with you?" He had to turn away to hide a smile. There were several things he could think of to do to the boy, but he doubted said boy would be comfortable with most of them. Yet. "I think you have a good start here, my dear. Why don't you do try those on? I'll pass over anything else I find."

"Isn't there a three item limit?"

"I am a very good customer here, Yusuke. No one will say anything to you. And Yusuke?" The boy stopped halfway to the dressing rooms and turned back to him. Kurama let him see his smile this time. "I expect you to come out and let me see everything."

"What are you, my mom?"

"I am paying for everything and so I should make certain I approve of the choices before putting down my money for them."

Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh and continued on his way, grumbling under his breath. Very amused, Kurama looked through the racks of clothing for a few more moments before taking a seat before the dressing room mirrors and waiting.

He waited until he was certain enough time had passed before standing and going to the door he knew Yusuke was dressing behind, going up on tiptoe to peer over the separation.

"Having problems?"

Yusuke jumped, spinning to face him and clutching the shirt he had been taking off to his chest.

"Kurama!"

How charming for someone so strong to be so modest. Kurama wanted to laugh, but suppressed the urge.

"You were taking so long, I felt I needed to check up on you."

"Don't try that innocent act with me!"

He blinked, making his eyes as large as he could. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Will you go away?"

"Rude." He tsked. "Now, are you going to come out to show me the clothes, or will I have to come in there?"

"_Kur-a-ma_!"

* * *

Yusuke, much as he was loathe to admit it, was having a very good time. For all his protests, Kurama had managed to talk him into several outfits of the type which he would have never chosen for himself. Silk button-down shirts in bright, jewel-tone colors, several pairs of nice, name-brand pants, a few Chinese-style tunics. He owned a pair of leather pants, now, and wasn't sure if it was he or Kurama who had chosen them, they had been laughing so hard at the time. He had tried them on as a joke, really, but Kurama had sobered when he had come out of the dressing room wearing them and had promptly made the purchase.

It was a new and exhilarating experience, having someone pay him such consideration as the fox had shown. Merely by acting as a concerned friend Kurama had served to tame some of the furious hostility that had been burning within Yusuke's soul since almost longer than he could remember.

The red haired demon even thought to stop at a store to buy toiletries to replace those Yusuke had been making do with. He had run out of hair gel two days ago, and was very thankful for the stop.

Or he had been, until, while looking at the large selection of gel products (and teasing Kurama about choosing the most expensive) he had happened to look up to catch a glance of Kurama's face, unguarded.

"You know," Yusuke had drawled, turning away so Kurama wouldn't know he had caught the look, "I think maybe there's a change needed." He put the product he held back on the shelf and turned back to the fox with a grin. "I don't feel like bothering with that stuff anymore."

The green-eyed boy had shrugged, nonchalant.

"Whatever you want, my dear."

Later, it would be impossible for Yusuke to explain to himself exactly why he had gotten the feeling just from that tiny glance at Kurama that the fox preferred him without the hair gel, or why he even cared, but he had decided then and there that he could get used to the annoying feeling of bangs in his eyes.

Anyway, the previous look was for a Yusuke that no longer existed. He had a new life now, a new beginning. He hadn't been to school since almost a week before moving in with Kurama – what need was there, really, for tough-guy punk Urameshi, terror of every schoolyard gang in the district? Demons didn't care what he did to his hair (except, perhaps, Kurama) and he was beyond trying to intimidate humans.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked with a smile as they headed to the car.

It seemed to Yusuke that Kurama smiled a lot more lately. He didn't know if it was just that he was spending more time around the fox and so he noticed it more, or if somehow Yusuke's presence had initiated some sort of change.

He toyed for a moment the thought of asking Hiei, but banished the thought quickly. The small demon was as likely to lie to him as to just not answer. Yusuke rarely saw the dark haired imp, but the two had certainly not grown to be friends over his time living with him. Hiei tolerated him at best.

He wondered if it had anything to do with Kurama…

"I could go for something, I guess." Yusuke decided with a shrug, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

Kurama gave a cool chuckle, warmth in his eyes as he glanced Yusuke's way.

"Are you still pouting about my forcing you to spend the day with me?" He teased. "Is it such an odious task? Really, my dear, I'm not certain how much more of this I can take. I may begin to weep if you continue to hurt my feelings so."

"That threat's only gonna hold for so long, man, before I'm gonna have'ta force you to come up with something new."

"A new worry to fretover." He sighed. "What shall I ever do?"

Yusuke began to laugh. It was a goofy, completely embarrassing laugh, but he couldn't stop it.

Kurama looked very pleased with himself as he slid into the driver's side of the car.

* * *

The quiet clink of glasses and plates and silverware, the indistinguishable murmur of voices. The restaurant was bright and warm and not very crowded, creating a safe, inviting atmosphere.

Of course, Yusuke was halfway convinced that even a cheap fast food joint full of screaming kids could seem downright cozy if Kurama was there with him.

Not that Kurama would ever be caught dead in a cheap fast food joint.

"I am very glad you agreed to my little game this morning, Yusuke." The fox informed him with one of those small, quiet smiles that meant everything and nothing. A pale, manicured hand reached across the table to grasp Yusuke's lightly, and the young man did not pull away.

That was interesting – the fact his initial response had not been to jerk his hand away as quickly as possible. There was a time not too long ago when he would have.

Trapped between the urge to turn his hand to squeeze Kurama's, and the knowledge that he should pull away, Yusuke remained as he was, frozen awkwardly in place.

In such a situation, there is only a short time span in which one can respond. Once that time has run out, things become uncomfortable.

Kurama held onto his hand for several moments after that time limit passed, and removed it just as Yusuke was deciding to force himself to do something.

"What looks good to you?" The fox asked, concealing himself behind his menu.

"Kurama…you know how much this all means to me…right?"

A stretch of silence. Slowly Kurama's eyes appeared above the top edge of his menu, warm and glittering. His gaze locked onto Yusuke's for several long moments, neither speaking. An understanding beyond words seemed to pass in the silence between them.

Blood rushing to his face (and other parts of his body) Yusuke was the first to break eye-contact, ducking his gaze to his own menu.

* * *

To be Continued

A moment of clarity. Sometimes, when you know, you know. How long you ignore it after you know, is another matter completely. See you next week, I hope. I liked this chapter and thought Kurama's teasings were fun...I'm thinking maybe I'll get a few complaints about Kurama's behavior...but I can only write him the way _I_ see him. The part where Hiei states that he likes to watch Kurama is my favorite, by the way.

I haven't yet made a decision about the piercing, so you still have time to comment. I might push it back until later in the story, though, because I don't think the popular vote would be very in character right now...(it was going to be next chapter...oh well. Back to the drawing board.)

Waaa! All my hits stats have reset! I knew that it was a possibility, but I miss those big numbers!

**Response to Reviews:**

**KyoHana - **first review for chapter three. Muffins for you. Mmmm, I think we'll see Kurama in such a state many times in the future. Thanks for reading!

**BlueUtopiah - **Yay! (Happiness) Hmm, Hiei is one of my favorite characters to write in all the world...but I can't say as he's too fond of me...(Snicker.) Thankies!

**kit-kit - **Chapter four is served.

**Abi - **My real goal is to put Yusuke as off-balance as possible

**Tazzy - **I was really happy with that scene, too. Mm, your tatoo comment has given me a wonderful idea. Thankies!

**Mieco - **I couldn't bring myself to leave those ends untied...it was a sad scene to write, but I really liked the tenderness Yusuke showed for his mom while he was saying goodbye. It is really nice to be posting things I'm happy with again. Thanks for the support!

**Fluffy's Brevis** - Thanks. Now, let's see if it stays that way...

**Cryptic.kitsune - **Hmm, you never know. Some say flattery is more powerful than chocolate...Mmmmm...chocolate...

**Itsjustme182 - **The French maid's uniform was just a random joke. Sorry, there was no point to it other than the thought made me giggle. I've actually read a fic where a guy had his navel pierced and it was really, really hot. It's become one of my favorite things, but as for whether or not Yusuke gets one, I guess we'll (myself included) will just have to wait and see. I don't hate anybody!

**hyperdude - **(Blushes)

**Jena**- Hmm, I actually never thought about that...though I wonder how often Yusuke would be fighting topless. I thought DBZ was the only show where topless-ness was required before a fight...not that I would complain...(lol) Hiei...mischievious or perverted...who knows? Probably both. Must lead to some pretty (Ahem) interesting things in private...

All right, that seems to be it for this week. Don't forget to review! And all comments and suggestions are certainly welcome! Next chapter... something good happens. I think. Maybe. Bai bai!


	5. An Oni in a Tutu

Several times in the writing of this chapter, I got stuck. If it sucks, don't come crying to me. It was bloody _painful_ getting started...

All right, so I said I was going to wait on the whole piercing decision. Well, when I went back to change what I had written and decided that I actually liked it. So, though it doesn't go with popular opinion, it's staying. There might be something more later on, though…

(Z)

Yusuke had not had a good night's sleep. He had tossed and turned all night, seeking sleep though his mind had been unwilling to rest. Every time he closed his eyes, he had been able to see nothing but bright, warm eyes, peering into his own.

Somehow those eyes held all the understanding of the world. Somehow, they knew everything about him, yet accepted it all unquestioningly, and were still able to look upon him with fondness.

How could he feel at ease with those eyes watching him all night?

The moment had only lasted a few seconds, yet somehow it had felt like years. He was sure that sometime during that singular moment he had finally understood those quiet smiles and teasing words Kurama was so well known for. He had understood Kurama.

The moment had passed, and he found himself as lost as before, except for a new, impossible feeling that there _was_ something to Kurama's teasings other than the fox's "nature."

He had found himself assaulted with a barrage of images and half-formed ideas. Oh, the possibilities!

How in hell could he have slept with _that_ running through his mind?

It wasn't fair, he decided around three in the morning. Because of his feelings, he had allowed himself to think these things about the man who had so selflessly done so much for him. Kurama was helping him, and so Yusuke wanted him to care about him. He wanted it to _mean_ something.

Unfair.

Unfair to Kurama, unfair to Hiei, and unfair to Yusuke as well.

It was his mother's fault, he decided. He was so starved for affection that he was willing to hurt himself by imagining that others felt for him – cared for him the way he so wanted to be cared for.

By six a.m., Yusuke Urameshi was up and getting dressed, having decided a brisk jog in the cool early morning air was just what he needed to clear his head.

He cursed quietly as, stretching his arms up above his head to pull on his shirt, there was a slight pulling of pain lower on his body. After lunch the day before, he and Kurama had gone for a walk around the town. Somehow, Yusuke had ended up going into a tattoo parlor, though he couldn't for the life of him remember why. He hadn't had the smallest drop of alcohol at lunch, but maybe he had been drunk all the same.

Drunk on Kurama? Sometimes the youko had frightening effects on people. Even more frightening that Yusuke, too, could be affected.

How much more potent had the fox's strange, alluring magic been before he had come to reside in a human body? Yusuke didn't want to think about it. Surely the man had been able to get anything he wanted with the merest hint of a smile.

Yusuke was definitely falling under the youko's spell, whatever it was.

However it had happened though, whether at Kurama's manipulative urgings or Yusuke just merely wanting to show off, (had there been something about a dare, maybe?) Yusuke had gone into the shop, alone, and had come out with an…addition. An addition he had refused to reveal to the curious Kurama.

He would never know what the hell had possessed him to get his navel pierced.

Hurt like hell now, though.

Cursing his own stupidity, Yusuke finished dressing and slipped out of the house.

(Z)

The call had been unexpected, but not entirely unwanted. He had, in fact, been hoping for it ever since the strange disappearance of Urameshi. And while he was pretty sure he knew the exact answer to the riddle that had left Koenma's office in near chaos for the past few weeks, (It was the shrimp's fault! It had to be!) he wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone of his suspicions.

This was the chance he had been waiting for, he knew. The chance to prove to the world, as well as himself, that he could do absolutely anything that punk Urameshi could.

And now, finally, the call to act had come.

He stared at the letter in his hands, nearly gibbering with joy, images of his eventual stunning acts of bravery dancing through his head.

It would impress everyone (the image of a small girl with sad, wine-red eyes and long, beautiful blue hair flashed through his mind and he felt his face begin to flush.) At last he would be looked at with the admiration and respect he deserved.

"Why is your nose bleeding?"

He gave a jolt at the sound of the voice; he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

"And stop grinning like that; it's creepy."

Hastily wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Kuwabara turned his starry-eyed gaze to the small ferry-girl beside him.

"When are they gonna call us in?" He asked impatiently, remembering belatedly that he was in the reception area of Koenma's offices.

"They called us ten minutes ago. I've been trying to get your attention all this time." Boton tilted her head, squinting up at him. "Are you all right?"

"Just excited!" He said truthfully, passing the oni that stood holding open the door of the toddler's office.

The place was a mess, bespeaking the importance of the mission he was about to be assigned. (A mission he was going to do all by himself! The young human could barely contain his glee.) Obviously all of the young child's resources were going toward the no-doubt momentous task he was about to ask Kuwabara to undertake.

He sat down in a chair situated before the desk and his knees knocked together with nervous energy, as he found himself unable to stay still.

"Well?" He asked, jittery with enthusiasm.

The toddler's chair was turned around, and he couldn't see the squirt. But his voice came from the other side of the chair, strained and just barely this side of panic.

"Kuwabara. I'm glad you're here."

"I came as soon as I could."

"Good…good."

"You can count on me. I can handle this, even without Urameshi." Especially without Urameshi.

"I hope so, Kuwabara." He answered gravely. "This mission is of the utmost importance to the future of the world. Kuwabara…" His chair turned, swiveling to face the young human sitting before his desk. There was something off about him. Something…missing. His eyes were large and filled with tears, his bottom lip trembling. "Kuwabara," He wailed finally, " I need you to find my binky!"

Kuwabara felt his jaw drop, along with his stomach. Disappointment curdled deep within his gut, along with embarrassment, and fury, and the mad urge to laugh.

The brat had lost his pacifier.

(Z)

Kurama was halfway through his breakfast, and two-thirds through the morning paper when he heard the front door open and close quietly. Hiei's eyes flickered up from his own meal, and he stared at Kurama, waiting for the fox's response to what-or who-ever was entering the room behind him. (Whether he liked to look at Kurama or not, his primary reason for always insisting on sitting across from him was so that the two could watch each other's backs, Kurama knew. The other excuse had been nice, though.)

When Kurama failed to show surprise or hostility to the newcomer, the smaller demon ducked his head back to his food, dismissing the chance of a potential threat.

Setting his paper aside, Kurama smiled at Yusuke as the young human boy entered the kitchen.

"We wondered where you had gone, my dear." He stated, noting how the boy's t-shirt clung wetly to his body, how his messy black bangs were plastered to his forehead. "Out exercising so early? My, but you're an active one."

He shrugged, refused to meet his eyes, and mumbled something incomprehensible, staggering to the refrigerator and removing a gallon jug of water. Kurama watched with a mixture of amused fondness and disgusted fascination as the young human removed the lid and began to gulp down the clear, cold liquid as if he had been about to die from thirst. With some alarm, Kurama wondered just how long the dark-haired boy had been out running. With the degree of physical strain the detective commonly put himself under, the risk of dehydration was high.

"Perhaps you should sit." He suggested, alarm growing as he realized that the human had already consumed nearly half the jug.

Without pulling his lips from the water, Yusuke plopped down into his usual chair between the two demons.

Hiei's nose wrinkled.

"You stink, detective."

"Hiei!"

"He should have showered before joining us." The small demon insisted petulantly, pushing his plates away and crossing his arms. "I've lost my appetite."

"Do try to behave!"

Yusuke finally pulled himself away from the water with a loud gasp, turning a tired glare on the diminutive demon.

"Why don't you bite me?"

Hiei bared his teeth.

Kurama rose and the argument broke off, both of his companions staring at him. He forced a small smile onto his face, though inside he felt a growing distress. "I will not have this." He stated finally. His voice was soft, dangerous. Even Hiei paled a little. "You are both old enough to know how to use manners and I expect you two, at the very least, be polite to each other. Now, apologize."

"Sorry Kurama."

"Sorry, Kurama."

"Not to me!" He flung up his hands in exasperation as the two shot hate-filled glares at each other, scowls spread across their pretty faces.

"Wait!"

"Hey, where are you going?"

He stopped, partway out of the kitchen, at their protests at his exit. "I cannot abide being near either of you when you insist on behaving in such a fashion." He stated without turning around.

He could not restrain an exasperated sigh as he heard a hissed "_this is all your fault_" as he left the kitchen.

Hiei flickered past him in the hallway, and reached their bedroom long before the angry fox did. As the redhead entered the room, he found his longtime-lover sitting on the edge of their bed, glaring daggers as him.

"Don't. Start." Kurama glared, closing the door after him. For good measure, he locked it, too, and leaned against it.

One of Hiei's eyebrows rose, a graceful arc. "Start what?"

"You're going to try to calm me down, and right now I very much want to be angry with you."

The small demon snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. "He did stink. I was only being honest."

"If you keep antagonizing him, he will leave us!"

"You mean he will leave you. Has it ever taken you so long to get something you wanted?"

"You're such a bastard." He sighed, crossing the room to sit next to the dark little fiend. "You know you'll never have him if you keep treating him like an inferior. Our detective is not that kind of boy."

"I'm being realistic." Hiei reached up and pulled harshly on a strand of his companion's soft, glistening hair, making the fox hiss. "If _you_ can't seduce him, then what chance do I have?"

Kurama nudged him, anger already melted away. "Don't speak like that." He chided, laying down. "You could seduce him. You're just too stubborn to try." He gave a soft chuckle at Hiei's snort, leaning up only long enough to grab Hiei's arm and pull him down atop himself. He smiled into the wine-red glare. With those eyes on him, he was the only person in the entire world. "You seduced _me_." He reminded the demon on his chest gently.

"You were a mess then. An oni in a tutu could have seduced you."

"Well, they do look so very sexy in tutus…"

Hiei snorted, laying his head against Kurama's chest. "I'll have to remember that next time you ask me to take you to the ballet."

Kurama hummed his agreement, closing his eyes as his hands shifted in Hiei's clothing until they were resting against the bare skin of his lover's sides.

"You know what we should do?" Hiei asked after several moments of contented silence.

Kurama's eyebrows rose, but he did not open his eyes. "I know what you're going to say, and the answer is no. I was about to go out and do some gardening."

"Come on," Hiei implored smoothly, "It won't take long."

"That's what you said last time."

Hiei lifted his head. His eyes, so often hostile and unreadable, were openly warm. Kurama was certain that, even among the other lovers the small fighter had had in his life, he was the only one to ever see that look.

"Kurama…"

"I don't feel like it. I'm not in the mood."

"The sun is perfectly positioned." The dark little demon said, voice so very persuasive.

"All right." Kurama sighed, unable to fight a smile. "Fine. You win. We can take a nap. But only ten minutes."

"Ten minutes." Hiei agreed with a nearly imperceptible smile.

(Z)

"That's not my binky." Koenma complained, taking the small plastic pacifier Kuwabara offered him and throwing it across the room.

"I told you buying a new one wouldn't work." Boton, next to him, singsonged.

"It's just like the old one!" The large fighter complained.

Koenma shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "It's…it's not the same."

Wearily, Kuwabara took a step back, fearful of yet another river of tears. As it was, they were already standing ankle-deep in tear-flood.

"Can't you just give a new one a try?" He pled.

"I WANT MY BINKY!" The toddler wailed.

Kuwabara ducked under a fresh onslaught of tears. This was it, he decided. He wasn't destined to go down fighting, he was going to die right here and right now. By drowning.

Damn Urameshi. And damn the shrimp, too. Surely this was his fault, somehow.

Koenma's wails became full-force, eardrum-bursting baby screams. Boton bunched a hand in his jacket and managed to drag him from the office, sloshing through the tears and miscellaneous office supplies as numerous oni attempted to calm the distraught child.

The reception area was still unexplainably dry. Kuwabara winced at his sopping wet socks, pulling one off and ringing it out.

"Urameshi would have never been asked to do something as stupid as this." He grumbled, ringing it out.

"Actually," Boton corrected tiredly, staring at the soaked and ruined hem of her kimono, "A week before he disappeared he was in here looking for Mr. Blankie. Now _that_ was a mess."

(Z)

It was just nearing twilight when Yusuke finally gathered up the courage to go in search of Kurama. He was ashamed, to tell the truth, to have upset the fox when the man had been so kind as to take him in.

Plus, Hiei had vanished shortly after Kurama had left them, and Yusuke had certainly not wanted to go looking for the red haired demon and find him in some sort of embarrassing situation. (Embarrassing for Yusuke. He doubted anything could ruffle Kurama.)

But Hiei had returned about an hour ago and the two had shared a tense and silent dinner in which there had been no sign of their housemate.

Yusuke hoped now, at least, it was safe to go looking for him.

He hadn't taken into account, however, just how difficult it would be to find the former thief. It was Hiei who showed him the right direction, after Yusuke had interrupted his evening meditation a total of three times.

Yusuke headed for the garage.

The backyard of the house the two demons shared was too small for much of a garden; even Kurama's small patch of potted herbs looked to be too much for it. But the garage was large enough for two cars. The creative fox had placed his precious car in the first half of the garage, and fiercely warded the other, until it became a veritable greenhouse, much better suited than the tiny backyard (yet Yusuke still doubted it was large enough for the plant master's entire horde of flora.)

He found Kurama there, as Hiei had reluctantly promised he would, but he did not approach him right away. Still behind the wards, he was not yet within the range of the demon's senses, and had to himself a few rare, stunningly important moments to observe the other man without his knowledge.

A person is always different around others than he is when by himself. Thinking himself alone in his garden, the red haired beauty seemed to have lost the elegant aloofness which always ruled everything he did, and gained, if it was even possible, more elegance and confidence. No one watching him move about the greenhouse would ever confuse him for human, Yusuke was certain. No human could ever look so perfect.

Dressed in a pair of faded, torn, and stained jeans and an overlarge gray t-shirt, he was stunning to Yusuke. His hair was pulled back into a high, messy tail, and his nose and cheeks were smudged with dirt. He was completely in his element.

He was beautiful.

Kurama straightened from his crouch and finally caught sight of Yusuke as he reached for a water pail. Instantly he was transformed, loosing the relaxed harmony he had held while Yusuke had been watching and becoming once more the impossibly perfect, elegant man he thought he was beginning to know.

He had never before considered that the other could be an illusion. He wondered if Kurama ever acted the way he had seen beyond the garden. Perhaps alone with Hiei…?

Pushing down a sudden urge of jealousy that he most definitely did _not_ want to think about, Yusuke stepped past the wards and into the greenhouse as Kurama gave one of his small, unreadable smiles and motioned for him to join him.

He stepped past the wards and gasped at the sudden hot, moist heat.

"It seems you've found my little hideaway." Kurama observed. For a moment he looked as if he had been about to wipe his hands on his jeans, but then he paused as if re-thinking and grabbed up a towel from a worktable, cleaning his hands on that, instead. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I just…" Yusuke shrugged, loosing all the words he had rehearsed just mere minutes ago. "Just wanted to talk, you know."

"Do you mind if I continue, then?"

"No, no, of course not." He watched him for a few moments as the fox returned to work, missing the man he had seen when he had been watching without the other man's knowledge. "Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier…" He said finally, feeling stupid and awkward.

Kurama glanced at him over his shoulder, smiling. "Hiei started it with his rudeness. Nevertheless, it is he you should be speaking with…though it's not as if you didn't have something to do with it as well."

"Yeah…I know." He shifted, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He shouldn't need to apologize for fighting with Hiei, he shouldn't feel so clumsy around Kurama, and he shouldn't get that strange, fluttery feeling in his gut every time he looked at the man. Wincing, he turned away from his companion, reaching out to idly finger a leaf of some ferny-looking plant. "I felt like I owed you an apology first, though…because of everything you've done for me."

There was a silence, and then he felt hands on his shoulders. Kurama turned him toward him, catching his chin in his hand and staring into his eyes with an intensity that made the young human afraid to breathe.

"After everything you've done for me, my dear?" He asked quietly, voice taking on that rare, intimate tone Yusuke was beginning to become so very fond of. "I fear I will _forever_ be in your debt."

Yusuke managed a small laugh somehow.

"Why don't we call it even, then?" He asked, shocked to hear the breathless tone of his voice.

Kurama smiled one of those small, mysterious smiles, shifting his gaze past Yusuke to the plant the young man had been looking at. His fingertips lightly brushed the young detective's shoulder as he reached past him and gently broke off a small section of the delicate leaves.

"This is coriander." He said quietly, eyes locking with Yusuke's once more as he brandished his prize. "It's a very useful little herb…a primary ingredient of curry, and its oil is used in beverages, candy…" He leaned forward a little, lips almost brushing Yusuke's as he spoke, voice the faintest whisper. "And in the language of fauna, it is used to symbolize a deep, all-consuming lust."

"Oh…" He breathed, unable to find his voice, much less move. He could feel Kurama's leg against his own, feel the warmth radiating against his body. The fox did not break eye contact as he lightly brushed the leaf against Yusuke's cheek, leaning forward even farther. His lips brushed Yusuke's as he tucked the leaf delicately behind his ear.

His hand slid past once the leaf was secure, long, elegant fingers coming to rest gently against the back of Yusuke's neck as the fox tilted his head ever so slightly, pressed forward just the slightest bit more, and skillfully deepened the kiss.

His hand slid away, the feel of his lips faded slowly.

Yusuke opened his eyes and found himself alone in the greenhouse.

(Z)

Kurama could not help but to feel quite pleased with himself.

He wondered if it would be cruel to gloat of his actions to Hiei. He couldn't help it; things had gone so well.

Glancing at a mirror hanging in the hallway, he had to admit to himself that he might not be feeling quite so cocky in an hour or two. He had been using a large amount of his power in the greenhouse – more than he should have, anyway (Hiei would be livid if he found out.) He was still riding the power. It made him…different…than he usually was. Less careful.

He felt too powerful and strong to be careful.

In an hour, he would be regretting his rashness with Yusuke in the greenhouse. In an hour, he would be wracking his brain for an excuse he could tell the young man.

Oh well. What was life without regrets?

Kurama stopped at the hall closet, selecting a large towel and a fresh bar of scented soap and bath salts. A long soak would do. He could work things out there, as well as ride out the rest of his power, safe from the chance of further mishap.

Not to mention he was still filthy from his work in his garden.

"Kurama."

He turned, feeling a slight jolt to the confidence his power buzz brought him at the sight of Yusuke stalking purposefully toward him.

He had hoped, at the very least, to have some time to think before the human confronted him.

He had never seen such bright intensity in the human boy's chocolate dark eyes, and felt just enough fear to realize that the power was beginning to wear down.

The dark-haired detective stopped before him, staring at him for a long stretch of time.

Finally, he held out his hand, a clump of coriander clutched in his fist and a bright blush spreading across his face.

Kurama reached for the offering, hand closing around Yusuke's even as he took a step to close the distance between them. He bent his head to kiss him, but Yusuke acted first, throwing an arm around his neck and pressing his lips to the fox's.

_Hungry_ was all Kurama could think. Yusuke was _so_ hungry.

For affection, for friendship, for love.

The coriander slipped, unnoticed, to the floor.

(Z)

To Be Continued

So, there it is. Slower, but not as slow as it would usually be. Nevertheless, I think the build-up may have been sufficient. What do you think?

Yes, yes, I know I use a lot of plant symbolism in _Bridges_, too. I just find the idea so fascinating and elegant…perfect for Kurama. (I seem to use the word "elegant" a lot too. It's one of my favorite words…)

Hmm, fluffiness between Kurama and Hiei, and a glimpse into the relationship they keep secret from the rest of the world. Let me know what you think of that, too.

And yes, I know the significance of Koenma's "binky." (I doubt Kuwabara does though, or if he does, I doubt he remembers...) The scenes involving those two were really just to keep pacing problems from making me want to become violent.

**Response to Reviewers**:

**BlueUtopiah - **I'm glad you like him! I am so very fond of my version of our little fox...

**KyoHana - **Well, if people are getting perverted images, then I guess my job is done...lol. I'm glad you like Yusuke; the little punk gives me so much trouble!

**Mieco - **Thanks for the support. You're right, one should be hesitant to play cards...well, to play any game, really, with the fox. Hee.

**cryptic.kitsune - **I am having _loads_ of fun with this. (Although having these three in my head again _is_ proving to be a greater distraction than I had anticipated.) LOL, I have no boundries...

**meikouhaikitsune - **Thankies!

**Kit Ninja - **Ahh (blushes.) Actually, I don't know why, but the slicked back style he usually wears just really annoys me. I finally drew a pic of nekoYusuke I like, though I don't think it looks much like him (maybe that's the point, though?) If I can ever get ahold of DarkAvalon's scanner I'll put it up so everyone can see what's in my head...(scary thought...)

**Dark Avalon - **Your eyebrows must have muscles of steel

**Jena - **I _adore_ that picture. Looking at it, and the few others I've found, I find myself wondering how _anyone_ can insist those two aren't an item. Actually, I love all of the chapter-dividing artwork in vol 8. (But why is it going to take so freakin' long for vol 9 to come out? Pouts...)

**Fran - **Ack! You've caught me! Yes, I do try to update on Mondays. If I have a deadline, then I seem less likely to disapear for months on end, like I am so well-known for...

**kikira-chan** - Hmmm...just going to have to wait and see, I think...(That arc is going to be a little _different_ than the original; that's all I'll say...)

**kit-kit** - Thankies!

**Itsjustme182 - **Yusuke may just be the most difficult-to-write character I've ever come across in my life. Sometimes, I just want to beat him, he makes things so difficult. I think it's because the cannon Yusuke is so...flat. (In my opinion, anyway.) Anyway, I'm glad you're liking him. Thanks for reviewing!

**sae** - Thankies!

**Kurai-Youkai - **Umm...okay?

Phew, that was a lot. Thanks so much, everyone! I can't wait to hear what you think of chapter 5...please be kind!

Lotsa Love,

Kit.


	6. Aftermath

To those who never read the original or just don't remember, let me state now that I have changed things from Kurama's past. I know the official storyline, and I don't care. In _my_ world, Kurama and Hiei have been together for near five-hundred years. In _my_ world, Kurama went through several years just struggling to survive before he became the infamous and much-feared thief known as Youko. I do **_not_** want reviews telling me everything I've done wrong.

This doesn't have much of an effect yet, but Kurama's past is slightly mentioned in this chapter, so I thought I'd get out my warning now. I do not want to have to put up with the crap I had to wade through the last time. Sorry if this sounds rude, but I'm not in a very good mood at the moment; this chapter was like pulling teeth.

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. I change a lot of the cannon. I don't own anything.

(Z)

Yusuke woke up alone, the bed beside him already cooled.

Were it not for the barrage of strange images running through his mind, he would have thought that the events of the night before had been merely a product of his imagination.

But the place on the bed beside him was rumpled and carried the slight sent of roses.

There was a long, red strand of hair on the other pillow.

Yusuke lay back against the headboard, and fought the urge to laugh. A crazed, unbelieving, there's-gotta-be-no-way-in-hell-this-could-be-happening laugh seemed appropriate at the moment, but he wasn't certain he had the strength for it.

That couldn't have…there was no way…

But there was no way to argue against the evidence.

Kurama had spent the night with him.

Yusuke took a deep breath. The thought hadn't been as difficult to form as he had expected it to; however, said thought was impossible to voice.

Beautiful, perfect Kurama, with his unreadable, secret smiles and those eyes, so compelling, sparked with mischief. It didn't seem possible that he had held that pale, supple body against his own, tasted that soft, blossom-scented skin. Yusuke Urameshi, dirty and poor and foolish, could not have elicited those soft gasps of pleasure from the fox's lovely mouth.

Yet what other excuse was there for the memory of the sight of that pale, bare skin, radiant in the moonlight? The sound of the soft sigh as the fox had drifted off to sleep, or the lullaby of his breathing? What explanation could there be for the burning pain of scratches slashed deeply into his back by the demon's nails?

Warm breath on his skin, heated whispers in his ear, a lithe body curled so perfectly against his own…

Yusuke covered his eyes with the heels of his palms, trying and failing to simply _understand_.

Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? What had he done? What did it mean?

Groaning, he grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room. Too many thoughts flying about his mind. His own doubts and fears were in feral combat with the memory of Kurama, the simple urge to let loose of everything but the way it had made him feel to _matter_ to another person, if only for a few too-short hours.

He was sorely tempted to duck under the covers and go back to sleep, to spend the rest of his natural life hiding up in that room.

Except that Yusuke Urameshi did not hide. He could not face Kurama, he could not face  
Hiei.

But he would.

He dressed quickly, fearful of loosing his nerve, and even ran a brush through his hair before heading downstairs.

The two demons were in the kitchen, just as he had expected. Kurama reading his paper, dressed in pajamas he _certainly_ had not slept in. Hiei, across from him, absorbed in his meal.

"Good morning, my dear." Kurama greeted, slowly looking up from his paper, eyes trapping Yusuke. A slight, teasing smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Did you ah…sleep well?"

Hiei snorted loudly. "Did you sleep at all?" He asked coldly.

He knew. He had to know. Had Kurama told him, or was it just Hiei-weirdness – the undeniable and much lamentable unwritten law that if there was something you _didn't_ want the diminutive demon to know, he would be the first to find out.

Unable to think of a response, Yusuke took his usual seat between the two and waited for Hiei to demand the right to fight him for sleeping with his longtime lover.

"I'm afraid all we have this morning is cereal or toast." Kurama informed him smoothly, motioning languidly to the counter. "Help yourself if you're hungry."

"Hiei didn't cook?" He blurted, immediately regretting it.

The small warrior didn't look up. "I only cook after getting sex." He stated. "Obviously, _you_ got all the sex last night."

"Listen, man…"

Hiei's head shot up, blood-red gaze trapping Yusuke. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So I guess _you_ should have been the one to make breakfast today. Rather lax in your duties, aren't you? Do I need to take out the French maid's outfit again?"

"Wh…what?"

The phone began to ring. With one of his small, secretive smiles, Kurama rose to get it, leaving his two companions alone. The resulting stony silence was awkward enough to make Yusuke want to scream.

"Are we going to have a problem?" He asked finally.

Hiei looked up again once more, eyes unreadable. "Why would we have a problem?"

"Because of…you know…"

"The fox?" The small demon gave a snort as if amused. "Oh, I see. You think I'm angry because you slept with him."

"Well, you two are…you know…_together, _right?"

Crimson eyes, blazing, boring into him. "Are you an _imbecile_?"

"What?"

Purposefully, Hiei slid his bowl away from himself, setting his spoon down. Suddenly his full attention was completely, uncomfortably, on Yusuke in the way only Hiei could do. Somehow, the intensity of the small man made one feel…isolated.

"You stupid humans are so blind. Tell me detective; what reason is there for a demon to show loyalty to any one person? What room is there for monogamy when at any time your trust could be betrayed, your companion killed, your plans changed? Versatility is how one stays alive on the demon plane, detective. Those who are set in their ways die."

"So…you don't care if he cheats on you?"

"He isn't cheating because we aren't exclusive." He snapped. "Is it that difficult to understand? We don't operate that way."

"Then…"

Hiei glared, daring him to ask another stupid question.

Yusuke was never one to back down from a dare.

"You aren't in love with him, then?"

Hiei's jaw dropped. Yusuke had never seen him look so shocked.

"…No." He managed finally, after gaping for several moments. He looked away, crossing his arms. "Anyway, Kurama needs sex. He's too much of a slut to go without it. The more lovers he has, the less strain it is on me."

"Don't call him that."

Hiei shrugged. "He doesn't care. And anyway, it's true."

"Stop that."

"You don't understand." He grumbled, turning his glare back to Yusuke. "And it just figures that he would leave _me_ to spell it out for you."

"Don't do me any favors."

"Foxes are promiscuous by nature, but Kurama has plant magic, which makes it worse." He explained grudgingly, scowling as the young human failed to understand the import of his words. "Plant magic centers around the forces of life. Birth, life, death, and birth, in an endless cycle. _Try_ to understand how important mating would be to that cycle."

"So…"

"So sex gives him power. Do you understand now or do I need to use smaller words?" Hiei glared a moment before rising and taking his bowl to the sink. Yusuke barely heard his next words. "Just make certain you heed my warning and don't get too attached to him, detective."

"Hiei?"

Ignoring him as if he had suddenly ceased to exist, the small demon left, brushing past Kurama in the doorway.

"Did you two argue?" The fox asked with a frown, watching his small lover stalk away.

Yusuke squinted, staring at him.

All he could see was Kurama. Beautiful, gentle in appearance, so quiet and graceful and sere. He had seen the man battle, but it was difficult to picture the man before him as the ruthless, efficient warrior he depended on without second thought during battle. Neither did he see the cold, frightening silver fox who made regular-Kurama's battle style look sloppy and merciful.

All he could see was Kurama, standing under that umbrella in the rain, offering him his hand and pulling him close to share body heat. Kurama, in the car in the bright sun, comforting him with gentle words after his confrontation with Atsuko.

Kurama in the greenhouse, pressing himself so very close, lips so very sweet.

Kurama in the night, graceful fingers tangled in his hair as he arched himself against him and silently promised everything Yusuke had ever wanted.

"Yusuke?"

He smiled, pushing Hiei's words away.

"No, we didn't fight."

An answering smile. One of those rare, stunning, magical smiles.

"Good. It does make me happy to see you two getting along."

* * *

Kurama had certainly felt a note of apprehension upon waking to find himself in the arms of the young detective he had so long lusted for. Humans were often so quick to jump to conclusions; the few times he had tried with one had ended in disasters.

Then Hiei had greeted him with a bitter "congratulations" and he'd had a new fear – a fear that somehow his actions could hurt his friendship with the small demon he had depended on so resolutely for nearly half a millennia.

He shouldn't have wasted the time, really. A few moments of feeling his companion out and he had discovered that nothing had changed. Of course his worries would have been unfounded – and Hiei would laugh if he ever heard that Kurama had expected him to react so…so _humanly_.

His second concern had been put to rest when Yusuke had arrived for breakfast and, aside from some not-unexpected awkwardness, things had been fairly normal. He had been reluctant to leave his two lovers alone while he went to answer the phone (it had been his mother – her weekly call to make sure he was doing all right on his own and try to convince him to move back home) but all seemed to have turned out all right. They hadn't been fighting, at least.

He hadn't seen much of either after that, of course. Hiei and Yusuke had gone their separate ways to train, Kurama had gone to finish his work in the greenhouse.

Walking out of the shower, later that evening, he ran into Yusuke in the hallway, and knew the dark haired human had been waiting for him.

"We need to talk." He announced, their time apart having apparently been enough time for him to begin doubting himself.

Kurama smiled as much encouragement as he was able and motioned the boy into his bedroom. Kurama sat, but Yusuke began to pace. The human boy made no move to start the conversation, however.

"I'm glad you found me." Kurama said at last, deciding it would perhaps be better (and put his companion at ease) if he began it. "I wanted to speak with you, as well."

"Are you ah…staying here tonight?"

He shook his head, thankful he didn't need to think of an opening. "I will be with Hiei tonight."

"So you really do…"

"Really do what?"

Yusuke flushed, unable to look away in time to hide it.

"There is something I want you to know, my dear." Kurama said gently, choosing his words carefully. "I leave it to you to interpret what last night meant."

His gaze shot back to him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Kurama shrugged. "I mean just what it sounds like I mean." He answered smoothly. "If the events of last night were merely some temporary thing…some release you needed yet were not able to ask for then you need not further concern yourself. If it was merely some one night stand for you, then I will not be offended."

"And if I want something more?" The youth asked sharply, his words a challenge.

Kurama stood and crossed the room to him, taking his hands lightly in his own and brushing a kiss against his cheek.

"I you want something more," He whispered into the soft shell of his ear, "Then I will be most flattered. But if it is a relationship you want, then you must be made aware that there are a few…rules…which I must insist on."

"Rules?"

He nodded, stepping away. "They are very important to me." He told him quietly, allowing some of the old darkness to creep into his eyes. Some of the dark memories he hadn't thought about in so long – nightmares chased away by none other than Hiei.

Yusuke allowed him to lead him to the bed, where they sat next to each other, somewhere between friends and lovers.

"Should you wish a relationship with me, Yusuke, then you must know that I insist on equality in all things."

"All…" He watched the thought formulate in the young man's mind, watched realization strike, and understanding take root. The detective let his breath out in a long stream, paling. "I see."

"A very elementary concept, taking turns." Kurama mused. "But one which is very, _very_ important to me. Dominance is shared, and any action one takes is, by assumption, permissible for the other to do…am I making myself clear in my explanation? I would like to avoid becoming too…explicit…"

Yusuke shook his head, still pale. "No, I…I get it. So then, if we continued this, then the next time I would be the one to be…"

"Correct."

He watched the bewildered human think it over. Quickly, Yusuke looked at him, eyes just a little too wide.

"I'm not offending you, am I?" He asked hastily. "It's just…you know…" He lowered his voice, flushing in a most uncharacteristically charming manner. "I've never been with another guy before…never even thought about it before you. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with…"

Kurama placed a hand on his knee, watched him jump, and leaned in to brush a kiss against his temple.

"There's no rush, my dear. But now you know how I feel on the matter…and that I am not against something more than friendship between us. But realize also that what happened last night can never happen again unless my terms are accepted. I cannot bend in this."

He nodded, miserable with the weight of the decision.

"Kurama?" He asked as the demon rose to his feet.

"Mmm?"

"Does Hiei have to follow the…the rules?"

The fox permitted himself a small smile. "No. There's no need; the rules mirror exactly my relationship with him. I created them at his urging, after he saw how much I allowed my other lovers to hurt me…I cannot speak on it further." It hurt too much to think about; he hadn't done so in over a century.

He tilted Yusuke's chin up and kissed him once quickly before moving away.

He hoped to make his escape before the human boy asked any more questions.

Yusuke called his name as he reached the door and he was forced to pause, turn back to the dark haired human boy who looked to very young and vulnerable all the sudden. How long had it been, Kurama reflected, since the last time he had seen the boisterous, energetic Yusuke Urameshi he remembered?

"Do you care about me?" The boy asked, a child alone in the dark and afraid of the unknown monsters that lurked in the shadows.

"Define 'care'." Kurama answered carefully, lifting his shoulders in a graceful shrug. "Am I in love with you? No. Am I your friend? I would like to think so. Do I find you beautiful and exhilarating and addicting? Very much." Kurama turned to him fully, allowing a full, real smile. "I do want to see you safe and happy and warm though, whatever that means to you."

Yusuke was carefully not looking at him.

"The thing is," He said hesitantly, "I just really need you to care. I just really…_really_ need that right now." A shuddering breath. "I want a relationship, Kurama. Whatever that means. Sharing you with Hiei, sharing dominance…whatever it takes. I really need this."

"Good then."

He looked up, eyes dark and confused. "It's nothing personal, though. I think right now I would be willing to pounce on anyone."

"Then you're lucky you were first found by a friend." Kurama smiled.

"But is that all right?"

Kurama hesitated. "Sometimes, my dear, it is better to avoid emotional attachment."

* * *

To Be Continued

Yeah, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. Why? All the awkward conversations, of course. But they were necessary and now they're over and everything's peachy. Yeah…

I can't decide if Yusuke is ooc or not. He's very vulnerable right now, so I don't think my portrayal of his is entirely out of line, but it does seem like a long time since he's been "classic Yusuke." Part of the problem, I think, is that the cannon Yusuke is so one-dimensional…Anyway, let me know what you think – but be nice about it!

**Response to Reviewers:**

Well, apparently, this isn't allowed anymore. Someone explain to me please why has to be uber nazis about everything. I'm serious. I'd post somewhere else, but I'm a review whore and one does not get as much response in other places. Still, I am getting tired of being dicated to...anyway, if you sign in when you review, I'll try to reply...even though this way is much easier...for those who don't or can't...I'm sorry! I still love you! (Considering breaking rules...)

Kit! That announcement's been up for weeks and you just now notcied it? Yeah, well, I don't read the announcements. I was in a bad mood to begin with and now I'm pissed. (Does _not_ like being told what to do...)


	7. Spirit Detective Kuwabara

Let me just say that I'm beginning to hate the holidays. I work part-time in a certain fast food joint located inside a certain large chain mega-store. Because I'm in school, I usually only get about nine to twelve hours a week. That's fine; I only need enough money to pay for gas and manga. I'm a very spoiled girl, as it so happens.

Well, this past weekend I got nearly thirty hours. I am very, very tired. And cranky, but what else is new, really? Let me just put in my plea. People of the world: I know that holiday shopping is stressful. You, too, get tired and cranky. But please, _please_ try not to leave huge messes at your tables or snap the head off the helpless blonde taking your order at a fast food joint. You never know what someone else is going through in their life - please try to be polite. Isn't that what this time of year is all about?

I'm really beginning to lose all respect for humanity.

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, and not mine. _Sigh_.

* * *

"He seems to be excelling…finally coming into himself. Don't you think?" A soft smile, a hint of pride. "I've never seen him so comfortable. He is really thriving."

Hiei snorted contemptuously, indulging himself in one of his great (and secret) passions in life - cooking. "Must we talk about the detective?" He demanded in irritation, sprinkling some garlic over the ingredients in the frying pan.

Kurama stood from his seat at the table, coming to the stove to carefully wrap his arms around Hiei and ignoring the way the smaller demon froze at his touch. Hiei actually hesitated a moment before leaning backwards into the embrace – something which had not happened since…well, Kurama didn't think his small lover had ever hesitated at his touch before. Hiei was a cuddle-slut and always had been.

"I know you're feeling frustrated…perhaps embarrassed." Kurama said quietly, frowning slightly as he nuzzled his lover's hair fondly. "I know it's difficult for you to be making so little progress, but you mustn't be too concerned; after all, it's only been a few weeks. Despite everything, I thought our arrangement was going comfortably."

"It _is_ comfortable, damn it!" Hiei snapped. "And what makes you think you can say those things about me? What gives you the right?"

"I know you better than any living being ever has or ever will." The fox said quietly, soothingly. "I can read you so easily…"

"I hate that."

"Mmm, yes. I know." He murmured affectionately. "Yet nevertheless you expect Yusuke to have the ability to read you as well as I can."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He can't read your signals, my dear. He had no idea whatsoever that you're even interested."

He snorted. "There's no way you could know that, fox. Not for certain."

Reluctantly, Kurama drew back. Hiei turned to face him, challenge in his eyes.

"We discussed you last night, actually." The fox admitted, slightly uncomfortable. He knew quite well that Hiei would not appreciate any attempt at "help," and neither would he be happy with the thought of _anyone_ speaking about him behind his back. "He refused to believe that there was any chance whatsoever that you could come to care for him one day…he still finds the fact you aren't going to seek revenge on him for sleeping with me difficult to grasp."

"He deserves a good ass kicking, anyway."

"I would like to see that." Kurama laughed, too polite to say that he doubted _kicking_ was what Hiei had in mind for the young detective's ass.

"Did you have a point in initiating this conversation, or did you just want to piss me off?" Hiei asked sharply, turning his attention back to his cooking.

"I am merely trying to be helpful." He answered as innocently as he could manage.

"The only time you're helpful is when there's something you want."

"You know what I want." Kurama murmured, leaning over Hiei as he reached to dip a fork into the skillet on the stove. His chest was comfortably against Hiei's back, one hand on the smaller man's waist, and his breath against his ear, as he speared a vegetable and brought it to his lips, breathing on it to cool it. "You and me and the detective, all together in a tangle of limbs and a cacophony of moans and labored breathing…"

Hiei shivered, elbowing him. "Horny bastard." He growled.

"Honestly now, Hiei, can you not just admit that this is what you want as well?" Kurama asked logically, amused, as he leaned against the counter. Tentatively, he took a small nibble off the vegetable he had stolen, testing its temperature. "You want me. You want him. Why not have both at once?"

Hiei's glare shot to him and he couldn't fight off an impish smile as he popped the vegetable into his mouth. As with everything Hiei cooked, it was perfect.

"Fighting is rather useless, my dear."

Before the glaring demon could answer, Yusuke came bounding down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He jumped over the final three with a loud whoop, hurrying into the kitchen. "Kurama!" He called jubilantly. "Hiei! We got a mission!" The smile spread across his face was jubilant – his I'm-going-to-get-to-cause-trouble face; it was an expression Kurama had not seen from him in a long time. "It's about damn time!" The dark haired boy laughed.

* * *

After the "binky" mission, followed by a humiliating "bath-time" mission and the still terrifying "babysitting" mission, Kuwabara had stopped answering summons to the toddler's office. Try as Botan may to "persuade" him to come to spirit world, he refused to budge.

Until now.

Kuwabara looked uneasily at the note in his hand. It had frightened him to no end when a three-foot-tall vampire had leapt through his window and dropped the small square of parchment off with a cackle and a delighted "bleh," but he couldn't bring himself to give up a mission when obviously such trouble had been put into getting the message to him. Surely this time it would be something important, right?

Right?

As Kuwabara paced up and down the sidewalk, debating the wisdom of agreeing to another mission when he just _knew _it was going to end in another disaster, an apple-green mustang pulled up and parked in a nearby parking lot and three men climbed out. Two were familiar to Kuwabara, and their presence surprised him, along with the fact they had arrived in a car.

"I didn't know demons could drive." He said as the three approached.

Kurama cast an amused glance at the slightly shorter, dark haired boy beside him as Hiei shot Kuwabara a death glare.

"What are you doing here?" The small demon demanded.

"I got a letter 'bout the mission." Kuwabara answered, shaking the crumpled note in the short demon's face. He smiled smugly – despite the fiascos he had been forced to endure so far, there were still bragging rights available. And if Kurama and Hiei and whoever-the-hell the other guy was were being called in, then it had to be a _real_ mission this time. "I guess I'm the new detective since Urameshi went missing."

The strange boy with them gave a start, frowning at Kuwabara. At a closer look, there was something familiar about him, but the large human boy couldn't pinpoint what. He had certainly never met anyone who looked like him. He was of average height, just a little bit shorter than Kurama with brown eyes. His black hair nearly reached his shoulders and was pulled back at the nape of the neck into a very short little ponytail and he was dressed in a pair of baggy silk black pants, Chinese shoes, and a sleeveless black Chinese shirt.

Definitely a friend of Kurama, then.

Kuwabara pulled his eyes away, frowning suspiciously at Hiei - he really hated that guy. "But what are you all doin' here?" He asked. Maybe they knew something about the mysterious mission…maybe they could give him some clue that he could use to make it look like he actually knew what he was doing… "And who's the new guy?"

"We were invited as well." Hiei spat, hands stuffed into his pockets. "And as for the other…"

"If Kuwabara wants to be an idiot, it's his own problem." The new guy interrupted in a familiar voice.

"URAMESHI?" Kuwabara cried, leaping back. "What in hell happened to you?" He shook his head furiously. "Nevermind that, where have you been? No, scratch that, if you're here, than why did they call me?"

"We decided to keep the old team together." Botan's voice answered lightly as she stepped out from a dark alley. "You four work well together, and this is an important mission." She grinned as if expecting them to cheer or thank her for reuniting them.

"Well, you gonna' spill it, or we just gonna' stand around here all day?" Yusuke demanded after several moments passed in silence.

Botan blinked, then squinted at him, noticing the change in his appearance for the first time. "Wow, you look really good, Yusuke!" She exclaimed. Kurama raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed lightly and began to babble. "I was a little worried when you disappeared. Luckily, Koenma was able to borrow his father's trackers to find you!" She laughed.

Yusuke's answering laugh held little warmth. "You mean that little vampire freak? I'll make sure you know where I am from now on – just promise never to send that creep after me again. I was getting out of the shower, and he handed me a towel. Pretty scary. I thought it was Hiei at first."

Botan tilted her head to the side, watching him, as everyone ignored Hiei's growl. "Still," She said finally, embarrassment gone. "You do look good."

A shrug. "I know."

"What happened?"

Yusuke shrugged again, exchanging an amused glance with Kurama. "What's the mission?" He asked, rather than answer her question.

Botan blinked at him a moment, then shook herself. "Oh!" She gasped. "Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"I believe it." Hiei muttered darkly. "Airhead…"

She shot him a halfhearted glare, not quite brave enough to take full offense. Nevertheless, she directed her words to Yusuke alone, pretending the small demon had ceased to exist.

Hiei didn't seem to mind, truth be told.

"I need you four to go to the demon plane for me to investigate a string of murders."

Yusuke only blinked at her a moment.

"Don't people get killed over there all the time?"

"Yes, but not entire villages!"

Yusuke scowled dangerously – the same Yusuke Kuwabara remembered. "Don'tcha think you should have mentioned that _first_?"

"Well…"

"How the hell are we supposed to investigate something like that?" He demanded hotly.

Red rose in the young ferry-girl's face as she began to lose patience. "Use your head for once Yusuke!" She snapped.

Hiei snickered quietly.

"If you would bother to listen for once instead of jumping to conclusions," She continued, "You would have given me the chance to tell you that there _were_ a few survivors; shepherds, farmers, and merchants who were lucky enough to be outside the village walls when whatever happened happened. Questioning them would be a good place to start, don't you think?"

"Not if he can help it." Hiei muttered.

"Do you even understand how important this mission is?" She demanded, still ignoring the small, dark man. "What these occurrences could _mean_?"

"Well, you're gonna tell me, aren't you?" He sighed.

"_Yusuke_…!"

"Well, _I'm_ ready." Kuwabara announced, puffing out his chest. A real mission at last. Urameshi was being difficult; this was Kuwabara's chance to show his worth.

Kurama and Hiei exchanged a look and a nod. The fox placed a hand on Yusuke's arm and the young fighter broke his glare from Botan and turned his attention to the two demons.

"All right," He sighed finally, defeated. "All right, _fine_. Let's do this, then."

"All right then!" Botan agreed cheerily, anger forgotten. "Follow me!" She announced with an expressive wave of her arm, leading them down the very ally she had appeared from in the first place.

They followed her as expected, even as it became apparent that the ally was not only full of trash, but a dead end as well.

"What's a weak point doing here?" Hiei asked, wrinkling his nose and glaring as if blaming Botan for the presence of a failing in the veil between the worlds in such a distasteful place.

"We've been saving it for a time when we needed to send operatives to the demon plane in secret." She answered brightly. "We're going to close it up after you all go through."

"Why would you need to keep it secret? You got spy problems?"

She shot Yusuke a glare. "Of course there are spies in Spirit World; there would be no way to get rid of them. We know that and all we can do about it is be careful that nothing too important is leaked out."

"And this is important?"

"I _told_ you it was, didn't I?" She snapped.

"Can we get on with this, please?" Kurama asked with a placating smile.

The small blue-haired girl sighed, then nodded. "Okay," She decided with a smile, touching a brick on the wall that seemed to be just the slightest bit discolored when compared to the others. "Everyone please just concentrate a little bit of your energy right here." She instructed. She shot Yusuke a warning look. "Just a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He groused, reaching forward.

Hiei reached at almost the same time, not seeming to notice as his hand brushed the detective's.

* * *

Yusuke blinked at an almost green sun, yellowish clouds drifting across a bleached-out sky. Prickly lime green grass poked into his palms, rustling dryly underneath as he stood. Kurama was just sitting up. Yusuke reached down to offer him a hand and the fox smiled - one of his rare, real smiles - and accepted the help.

"So this is the demon plane, then?" Yusuke asked, peering at his strangely-colored surroundings and trying to pretend that the fact Kurama held onto his hand just a moment longer than necessary didn't affect him. "No wonder you like to stay in the human world."

Kurama gave a small chuckle, dropping his hand at last and reaching to run his fingers through Yusuke's short ponytail. The fox was very approving of Yusuke's decision to grow his hair out.

"I stay for my mother, my dear; you know that." He murmured, standing so very close. It was wonderfully distracting. "It may be difficult to believe from here, but there are places within this world which are more beautiful than you could imagine. Perhaps, if there is time, I will show you one of my estates. Or Hiei's – his are quite lovely as well."

"I've been trying to get him to move here for years." Hiei spat from behind them.

Kurama let his hand fall from Yusuke's hair as he turned to give Hiei one of his rare, enthralling, genuine smiles.

With a groan, Kuwabara began to stir and Yusuke quickly stepped away from his housemates, not quite ready to let the oaf know just what had been going on while he had been "missing." He glanced quickly at Kurama, who offered him a slight smile of encouragement; he understood, at least. Oddly, it was Hiei that was offended that Yusuke was somewhat reluctant to let his change in relationship with Kurama to become common knowledge.

Botan began to stir as well, blushing when she realized that she had landed on top of Kuwabara. The two scampered backwards away from each other, Kuwabara running straight into Yusuke's knees while the youth was still distracted, accidentally knocking him down.

Yusuke cursed loudly. "Kuwabara, you idiot!" He yelled, kicking at the larger boy. "Why don'tcha watch where you're going next time?"

Hands grabbed him and pulled him roughly to his feet, one hand covering his mouth. "This is a bad place to raise your voice, detective." Hiei's voice hissed in his ear, his arms holding him in grips of steel against his small body as the scowling Kuwabara picked himself up from the ground. Yusuke tried to pull away, and if anything, Hiei's grip on him only tightened.

Yusuke grew very still as he felt the dark haired demon's breath brush his ear.

Abruptly, Hiei released him, shoving him at Kurama, who caught him easily.

"Keep your pet quiet." He snarled.

"Bastard." Yusuke seethed, rounding on him.

Kurama's hand came down gently, comfortingly, on his shoulder. "Easy, my dear," He cautioned quietly from behind, other hand coming to rest on Yusuke's hip. "Hiei is most correct. This is not a good area to be looking for trouble in. I believe we would not like the fight we would find here."

Yusuke shook him off, but didn't go after Hiei. Botan and Kuwabara both blinked in surprise.

"Whoa, major tension!" Kuwabara laughed. "Since when do you listen to reason Urameshi?"

"Bite me."

"The villages that were attacked were all north of here." Botan informed them, shooting the two humans warning looks. "There's only one town between here and there, and the majority of the survivors should still be there if you manage to get there quickly enough – it's normally a five-day walk."

"You couldn't have gotten us any closer?"

She ignored Yusuke's question. "I'll be popping in from time to time to bring you supplies and check your progress. Be careful," Her oar appeared in her hand and she managed a stern look before taking into the air, "And behave yourselves!"

The four exchanged glances.

"Let's get some rules down before we begin, shall we?" Hiei stated quietly, glaring at everyone in turn. Kurama looked like he may have been fighting laughter at the look; Yusuke wouldn't have been surprised. "The detective may be the," His lips curled into a sneer, "_Leader_ of our little group, but Kurama and I know this place the best. So here's what I propose. Unless there is a battle, Kurama and I are in charge. Got it?"

"No! No way!" Kuwabara objected explosively. "Ain't no way we're followin' you two! Tell em' Urameshi!"

Everyone looked to Yusuke, who smiled coolly and shrugged.

"Lead the way, then."

Kurama nodded his approval while Hiei merely smirked. They began to walk, leaving Kuwabara gaping. After a few moments he seemed to realize that he was being left, and rushed to catch up.

"Hey! Hey wait! You guys aren't leavin' me behind! Hey! Urameshi? Hey, I said get back here!"

* * *

Yusuke sat outside watching a reddish moon rise in a purple sky, cold blue stars twinkling. As the sun had begun to set, Botan had arrived with camping supplies - enough sleeping bags and pillows for everyone, flashlights, matches, food, pots and pans, and two tents. She had promised to return in the morning to take it all back so they wouldn't need to lug it around. They could make better time without being weighted down, after all.

Kuwabara approached, sending glares back at the dramatically tilting tent he had just erected. "Get off your lazy ass and come help me, Urameshi." He ordered.

Yusuke ignored him, continuing to chew nonchalantly on a stem of grass.

Kuwabara glanced at the tent Yusuke sat beside, for the first time noticing the quiet but unmistakable noises that were coming from the makeshift dwelling. His face grew very pale as realization began to register on his face. "Are Hiei and Kurama both in there?" He asked slowly.

"Yup." Yusuke drawled, unconcerned, tossing away the grass blade.

"What are they…" Kuwabara cleared his throat nervously. "Are they…?"

"Yup."

"You mean they're…?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You mean you didn't know?" He asked tauntingly

Kuwabara shook his head slowly in bewilderment.

Yusuke's smirk grew; he was beginning to have some fun. "Well, they are." He informed the taller man smugly, watching his face redden. "Oh yeah, definitely." His ears perked as the noises from the tent began to dim.

"C'mon, Urameshi, don't sit there anymore." The large boy pled. "We'll fix our tent and sleep on opposite sides like normal strait guys."

He had been hesitant to let anyone know of the nature of his relationship with Kurama – he was still getting used to the idea himself, really, even after all the weeks they had been together. But he could forget his own confusion and insecurities if it meant a chance to make Kuwabara uncomfortable.

"Nah. No thanks."

The oaf blinked at him. "Huh?" He asked, voice rising just slightly in panic. "What the hell do you mean?"

The tent flap opened and Hiei stepped out. "I'm going for a walk." He informed Yusuke without bothering to look at him. "I'll be back in an hour."

"An hour?" Yusuke exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "Oh, come on! I gave you more than an hour!"

"That's because you are a fool, detective." Hiei answered, still upset that Kurama had insisted he see them _both_ that night. Share his lover he might be willing to do, but sharing his _night_ with his lover he was strangely reluctant to agree to. He had only relented when Kurama had promised that they would all three be sleeping together (oddly, he hadn't seemed too concerned that Yusuke was included in this. Yusuke despaired of ever understanding the small warrior.)

"You don't play fair!" Yusuke complained.

Hiei's chin lifted proudly, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "I know." He answered, walking away. "One hour, detective." He called sternly.

Glaring after him, Yusuke poked his head inside the tent. "Kurama, Hiei's being an ass. He only left us an hour; you wanna' just wait until tomorrow? You're probably tired anyway, right?"

Kurama pulled him into the tent and into his arms, smiling into his surprised eyes. "I love camping." He whispered, smile becoming rather mischievous.

* * *

An hour later, Hiei returned from his "walk," slipping into the tent silently. A pleased smirk crossed his face at the sight of the two forms wrapped around each other in the bedrolls.

Kurama opened one eye as his longtime lover climbed into the pallet beside him, smiling as the smaller demon's arms wrapped around him and closed him in between his two lovers.

"I knew you weren't really angry." He murmured quietly enough not to wake Yusuke.

Hiei would never forfeit his snuggle time.

"Shut up and go to sleep." The small demon growled dangerously.

* * *

Yeah, you probably noticed by now that this chapter is very similar to chapter (three? Four? I don't remember and don't care enough to look it up…) of the original. Much of this was copy, paste, edit. Fun fun. You may also have noticed that the mission has changed. Hmmm….

Lessee…notes…

I still don't like Kuwabara; can't you tell?

I'm afraid the "camping" thing makes Kurama look very slutty, but I'm too fond of it to cut it out. I actually have a valid excuse for his behavior, but I'm not certain there will ever be the chance to work it in, so here it is: Firstly, they're in the demon plane now. Kurama gets extra power from sex, and he needs all the power he can get in Makai. Secondly, and more pertinent for the whole "camping" thing, is that when one goes camping, one is outside. There are less boundaries between man (or demon) and nature, which also has its effect on our fox.

Plus, I happen to like slutty Kurama.

Hope that makes sense.

I still despise the new response feature, but I'm giving it a try even though I feel so silly using the stupid little "respond" button for signed in reviewers. Somehow I feel like not responding is rude. If youhate recieving responses, pleasedon't tell me!I really enjoy getting to talk to you all…what really needs is a forum…yeah. I would enjoy that. See you next week, I hope! I've already started on the next chapter, and I think it's going to be one of my favorites!


	8. Like Property

I like milk.

Warnings: Yaoiness. AUness. Non-ownership of character-ness. 'Nuff said.

"Pat? Can't you see here I'm holding a baby hostage? I'll have to call him back!"

-Desperate Housewives

* * *

Like two angels they lay, arms tight around each other, a dark head tucked under a stubborn chin, a bandaged hand resting possessively atop a slim hip. 

Angels.

If only he had brought his camera.

It was with considerable reluctance that Kurama knelt beside the sleeping duo, reaching out a hand to shake the shoulder of the smaller of the two.

Hiei struggled up from sleep, glaring blearily at him.

"What the hell do you want, fox?" He growled.

Unable to hide his amused smile, Kurama leaned forward to brush a kiss against his smallest lover's soft lips before motioning to the boy beside him.

"Quiet now, my dear, we don't want to wake our detective just yet."

Sitting up, Hiei blinked down at Yusuke for a few moments, visibly struggling to wake up. It was flattering that he recognized Kurama's energy well enough to have allowed himself to sleep so soundly in his presence. Anyone else and the small demon would have been on his feet fully awake, his sword drawn, the moment the tent flap opened.

"How did that happen?"

Kurama shrugged, continuing to smile. For some reason, the sight of his lovers in each other's arms had made him feel…happy.

"I left the tent to greet the morning and wash my face. When I returned, you were like this. You must have gravitated to each other."

Hiei glanced once more at Yusuke, face scrunched up ever so adorably, before shrugging and laying back down with a grunted "don't care."

"No, no, don't go back to sleep!" Kurama gave the smaller demon a shake, earning himself a glare, and couldn't help but to laugh. Mornings with Hiei were one of his favorite things about their relationship.

Who ever would have guessed that the prickly little man had the capacity for such…cuteness?

"I thought of something last night, and I need your help getting it prepared."

"It's too early to be kinky, fox." The small man growled, attempting, once more, to return to sleep. This time when Kurama pulled him back up, the small demon actually took a swing at him.

"Want to sleep!" The dark haired imp complained irritably.

"Come come now, my dear. I truly do need your help."

* * *

Yusuke awoke alone, the sheets around him already cooled and a note on his pillow. 

_Please tidy the bedrolls before joining us for breakfast._

_-K_

He bristled, but seeing as it was fairly difficult to argue with a note, did as asked before dressing and leaving the tent.

A small fire had been lit and his companions were gathered around it. Oddly enough, Kuwabara seemed to be munching on a cereal bar while Kurama drew on him, of all things.

"What the…?"

"Good morning, my dear." Kurama greeted, not taking his attention from whatever he was doing to the large human's arm. There were several shallow bowls around him, filled with what looked like paint.

"What's going on?"

Scowling, Kuwabara grumbled something Yusuke could not quite catch.

"There, finished." Kurama set his brush down and pulled back, surveying his work. On the larger redhead's bicep the graceful demon had written both he and Hiei's names.

"Can I go now?" The human boy demanded sullenly.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for cooperating."

"Yusuke? It's your turn, I fear." Kurama smiled, twisting his long, gleaming hair and pulling it over one shoulder as he motioned for Yusuke to come and sit near him. Hiei, munching moodily on his own cereal bar, hadn't yet even acknowledged his presence.

Obediently, Yusuke crossed to sit with his lover, taking the last cereal bar from the box as Kurama pushed up his sleeve and began to clean the skin of his bicep.

"What's going on?"

"I have to mark you, I fear."

"Mark me?"

"I was thinking about it last night, and I realized that it would be terribly dangerous for us to take you into a demon town as you are. The best way to protect you would be to mark you as belonging to us. Then, at the very least, most people will leave you alone."

"Belonging…like property?"

Kurama hesitated.

"Not…exactly." He answered.

Hiei snorted, looking up to bestow Yusuke with his intense, ruby-eyed glare. "Demons take humans for lovers all the time – and not always with the humans' full consent. It's common practice to mark them, that way if the human manages to escape anyone who sees him will know where to return him."

"Demons also mark each other." Kurama said, shooting Hiei a warning look. "It's the closest thing we have to marriage."

"I thought you guys were never exclusive."

"I never said it was common." Kurama plucked a blade of grass and Yusuke stared as it lengthened, the end coming to a sharp point until suddenly Kurama was holding a grass needle. "Now…brace yourself, my dear. I fear this is going to hurt."

"What the – HEY!"

Hiei caught his arm before he could jerk away and Yusuke found himself frozen under the small demon's gaze. The fiery pain in his arm suddenly didn't seem so important.

"The fox woke me up this morning so I could help him mix the inks." He stated gruffly. "What he did to the oaf is temporary and will wash off with an alcohol solution once we are back in the human world. Yours, however, will not be temporary."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, Yusuke," Kurama's voice, tight with concentration, was somewhat amused. "We plan to keepyou."

* * *

"Hey, you know, this is actually pretty cool." Yusuke said with surprised happiness, flexing his bicep in front of the mirror Botan had provided. The small ferry-girl was currently very busy grumbling and complaining as she and Kuwabara cleaned up the camp without the help of Kurama, Yusuke, or Hiei. 

Unlike the names Kurama had printed on Kuwabara's arm, the fox had actually marked Yusuke with his and Hiei's symbols.

"These are much more recognizable." He had whispered in Yusuke's ear, the soft feel of his breath on his skin making him shiver. "Most demons can't read."

Yusuke hadn't known Kurama possessed such artistic talent (was there anything the fox _wasn't_ good at?) The "mark" on his arm was a beautiful image of a dragon twined around a rose, and it reminded him of some old Chinese paintings he had seen once…far too beautiful to be a tattoo.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked, wiping ink from his hands with what looked like a silk handkerchief.

"It's one of the best I've seen." Hiei remarked.

"It's amazing!" Yusuke agreed. "You could do that for a living."

"I have before." He answered with a nonchalant shrug. "It didn't pay as well as some of my other occupations. And I find marking the unwilling most unpleasant. Still, I am quite glad you like it. Does it still hurt?"

"Not at all."

"Good. I added a mild painkiller into the ink; I was hoping it would work."

Hiei's lip twitched as he fought a smile. Realization struck Yusuke like a blow to the gut.

"You used an untested formula on me?"

"The risk was only mild, my dear."

"All right, you guys are ready to leave." Botan called with a glare for the trio. "Thanks for all the _help_." She added sarcastically. "I'll be back tonight."

* * *

Kurama stopped, shading his eyes. 

"There." He said quietly, motioning to a small dark spot nearly indiscernible on the horizon. "That is our destination; the town of _Dai'shaal_." An unfamiliar twist to his mouth, the only evidence that something was upsetting the normally perfectly-poised young man.

"Kurama?"

"I had hoped…" He trailed off, shaking his head, and offered Yusuke a smile that failed to reach his eyes. "Pay me no heed, my dear. I believe we can reach the town by nightfall; shall we proceed, then?"

"I'm up for it." The human boy agreed, a touch hurt that his lover would not confide in him.

The hurt feeling grew when it became apparent that Hiei knew exactly what it was bothering the graceful redhead. The small demon glared at their lover until the fox was forced to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?" He demanded.

"Don't be silly."

Grudgingly, Hiei nodded. "Fine. Then our only concern is that the detective is able to keep up with us."

"Why don't you bite me, Hiei?"

"Where?" He countered, an evil glint in his eye.

Yusuke snorted.

"Don't start flirting with the shrimp!" Kuwabara groaned, looking quite ill. Each day his discomfort at being forced to travel with the three had grown, until he scarcely spoke at all anymore, except to complain. It had been amusing at first, but by now his homophobia had become quite annoying to Yusuke.

"I am _not_ flirting!" Yusuke glared. Did the oaf think that the fact he was sleeping with Kurama meant that he was willing to jump _anything_ male? Hiei was…was…

_Hiei was what?_ His mind taunted unsettlingly. _Attractive?_

Inaccessible, he answered himself reluctantly. Whatever he felt for the small, irritable demon, whatever his unexplainable attraction, Hiei was simply out of reach. Only someone as lovely and skilled as Kurama could ever have hope of breaking past the prickly man's defenses, and Yusuke was neither lovely nor skilled.

Hiei ignored both humans as completely as only Hiei could do, excluding them as if they had somehow ceased to exist.

"If we're going into the town, we'll need to find a room in an inn tonight." Hiei informed Kurama. "However, one more day shouldn't hurt if you want to stop early."

A small, amused smile.

"Are you suggesting one last night camping out?" He asked, love in his eyes. Hiei was the only one he ever looked at in such a way, though he claimed not to care about either of them that much.

"I am quite afraid I am incapable of such emotion," He had informed Yusuke the one time the youth had breached the subject, "At least in a romantic sense. I fear there is not a romantic bone in my body."

It had made Yusuke sad to realize his lover was so jaded. Yusuke himself was no innocent, bright-eyed schoolboy by any means, but even through all the trials with his mother he had still retained a part of him that believed in love. How strange that he, with the home life he had endured, still retained that small measure of hope when Kurama could not.

Whatever Kurama believed in though, Yusuke was certain he loved Hiei.

And certain that Hiei felt the same. The diminutive demon was too devoted _not_ to.

Still, Yusuke was too selfish to give up the home he had found just because he had realized his housemates loved each other.

"You're very considerate," Kurama was telling Hiei, his voice bringing Yusuke back to the present, "However, I cannot hide forever."

"Hide?" Yusuke asked. "From what?"

Kurama smiled at him, but did not answer, merely following placidly as Hiei began to lead the group toward the town.

* * *

Twilight was fast becoming darkness as the group reached the town at last, and the guards at the gates barely gave them a second glance before letting them pass. 

"Not too concerned with security here, are they?" Yusuke muttered under his breath.

Kurama answered without thinking.

"All kinds of people are permitted within the walls of _Dai'shaal_. It is leaving that is difficult."

Hiei shot him a Look, but he ignored it pointedly, flicking his hair leisurely over his shoulder as if completely unconcerned. Hiei, of course, would be able to see right through the act, but Yusuke was not able to read him quite _that_ well, yet.

"It, of course, can create quite a few problems having so many lowlifes enter a single town; even by demonic standards, this is a dangerous place." It was nice to have Yusuke's full attention on him, even if the subject he was speaking about was…_distasteful_. "Each year a 'cleansing' is held to rid the town of unfavorable subjects; however, the guards are more than susceptible to a bribe, monetary or otherwise."

"Huh…"

Kurama drew the young human to his side, glaring over his head at a demon who had been eying the boy speculatively. Yusuke didn't even notice.

"What, my dear?"

"Well…I didn't realize…"

"You didn't realize that demons had a culture all their own? You may be surprised."

A few moments passed in silence before Yusuke noticed the attention he and Kuwabara were receiving and moved even closer to Kurama's side, wary eyes scanning the crowd.

He only jumped a little when they were, at last, challenged.

"Well, well, if it isn't Master Kiltai's little Silver."

Kurama looked up – and up – at the creature blocking his way, thankful that after centuries of practice he had at last learned to shield his emotions from the eyes of others. He was very proud of how steady his voice came out.

"I'm sorry; do I know you?"

"Don't play coy with me, pretty. I was at the tournament; I know you and Silver are one and the same." A leer filled his scaly face and he gave a dark chuckle

"What an extraordinary accomplishment for you." He murmured, releasing Yusuke and giving him a light push backwards into Hiei's arms. "Stringing the two parts of the equation together to form a suitable answer must have been most difficult, not to mention painful and exhausting. My congradulations."

The creature's face reddened in fury.

"Don't speak to me that way, whore!"

Kurama easily avoided the man's hand, and the blow passed harmlessly by rather than land on his face.

"I fear I must apologize, sir. Clearly I am not the same being you seem to remember so clearly. I believe it is only fair to warn you that I am far too dangerous to be taken as lightly as you seem to be doing." He smiled, allowing the threat to show clearly in his eyes. "My companions are very dangerous as well, and rather protective, I fear." He added.

The sneering creature seemed about to comment, but stopped, eye catching something going on behind Kurama. Hiei, no doubt, making his threat known. Probably Yusuke as well. There was no need to worry with those two at his back.

It didn't take long for the creature to back off. The group began to wade through the crowd once more.

Yusuke broke away from Hiei and returned to Kurama's side, grasping the demon's wrist hard enough to make him gasp. Human though he was, Yusuke was _strong_. Certainly a delicious thing in bed, and very useful in battle, but not a trait one wants in someone who may or may not be angry at him.

"We need to talk." Yusuke hissed, anger and hurt undisguised in his voice.

Kurama nodded, refusing to look at his newest lover. Surprising even to himself was the fact he was afraid of what he would see in those lovely chocolate-brown eyes.

"As soon as we have a private moment." He promised reluctantly.

* * *

"Why in hell are we only getting one room?" Kuwabara complained loudly, before the door had even closed behind them. 

The walls of the room they had rented were thin, but Yusuke couldn't help but to wish that the larger human would either keep his voice down or wait until there was some semblance of privacy before overreacting like that. It was embarrassing.

"Isn't Spirit World paying for this mission? We can afford one room, right? I ain't sleeping with three hom - !" He choked off what he had been about to say at a glare from Hiei. Trembling, he somehow managed to find the courage to put in his final word. "If you try to turn me…"

"Turn?" Hiei snorted contemptuously. "Don't involve me in your sick fantasies."

"I think you're safe, Kuwabara." Yusuke assured him with a snort of his own, busying himself with unpacking the supplies Botan had just dropped off. He spared a moment to glance at Kurama, who had positioned himself at the window the moment they had entered the room.

The lovely man had gone silent after the incident on the street, though he had kept Yusuke tightly to his side until they reached the inn. Whether for comfort of for the human's own safety, he didn't know – and wasn't sure he wanted to know. Logically, Kurama would have reached for Hiei had he needed comforting, but Yusuke really didn't want to think about it.

Kurama had gone completely still the moment he had sat down. Still in an unnatural, frightening sort of way. Yusuke couldn't even see him breathe.

Behind him, Kuwabara and Hiei were squabbling – a mixture of cheap insults and sharply-edged death threats. Yusuke ignored them as he moved toward his lover.

"Kurama?"

Nothing. Tentatively he reached forward, brushing his fingers against the silken fall of the other man's hair.

"Kurama?"

A shuddering breath. Life seemed to flood back into the redhead's body, making him seem somehow more real.

And more sad.

"I'm going out." The fox stated quietly.

"What? Why?"

Kurama turned his head to look at him, and for a moment Yusuke wondered if his lover had even realized he was there before. A light smile spread across his lovely face, an expression that didn't reach his striking emerald eyes.

"This is not a vacation, my dear. We have much work to do."

"I know that." He scowled, kneeling beside the red haired man. Kurama's pale, manicured hand reached for him, stroking his cheek gently, and he leaned into the touch.

"Tonight I shall lay the groundwork while you and the others prepare the room here. There are many people, as I am certain you can well imagine, whom we must speak with. Tonight I will look for the beginning connections which must be made and tomorrow our work may begin in earnest."

"But…"

"Yusuke, I am the most familiar with _Dai'shaal_." He pointed out gently. "Surely of us all I am the most well qualified."

"Hiei; have you heard this shit?"

"Leave the fox alone, detective."

"Kurama! You can't…you shouldn't go out there alone!" He gripped the fox's hand until he saw a small glint of pain in the other boy's eye, but he refused to release his hold. "This place frightens you." He hissed, lowering his voice and hoping Kuwabara, at least, would not be able to hear him. Kurama would certainly not appreciate something so personal being revealed to the large human boy. "I can see it."

"Fear…" He mused. "It's nothing to run away from, my dear. I would like to think that I am strong enough to walk into the fire, at least in this instance."

"But you don't have to be that strong – not when you have…" Feeling heat flood his face, Yusuke dropped his eyes. "At least let one of us go with you." He mumbled.

A hand on his cheek, gently lifting his face. Lips brushing gently against his own.

"I am flattered that you are so concerned, my dear." Kurama murmured against his mouth, the warmth in his voice sending shivers up the human's back. "However, I assure you that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that, but…"

"It is stunning that you care enough to be so insistent. I know the value of your loyalty, as well as how very careful you are with gifting others with that loyalty. Trust me to take care of myself."

"I do trust you…"

Kurama pressed his forehead to Yusuke's. "When this mission is over, I will tell you anything you like. I will answer all of your questions."

"Are…are you sure?"

"You've certainly earned that much from me, my dear – and so much more. But please, let us wait until we are home. Neither of us can afford the distraction."

"Does Hiei know?"

"I fear there is nothing hidden from Hiei."

"I want that." Yusuke said, suddenly fierce. "I'll agree to wait – if you'll agree to give me it all. Can…can you do that?"

"Certainly." The two shared a smile.

Kurama was the first to draw back, pulling Yusuke to his feet as he stood. The human boy allowed himself to be pulled into his lover's arms, even going so far as to allow himself to feel the comfort the demon's arms usually brought him.

"I practically grew up in _Dai'shaal_, my dear." Kurama whispered into his hair, voice warm. "I lived here until I met Hiei…It was not an easy life before he found me, and it is not a time in which I take any pride in. One…one does what one must will survive."

He drew back, eyes holding worry.

"Will you leave me the truth is too difficult to accept?"

"No!"

A smile. This time it did reach his eyes; lighting up his entire face.

"Then that is all I need to know."

Kurama reached for him, and they shared another long embrace.

"If anything unfortunate does happen, make me a promise." Kurama whispered, lips against Yusuke's ear. "Promise me you will take care of Hiei. He is not quite as strong as he would like to think."

He didn't wait for an answer; trusting that Yusuke would agree to what he asked. He left the room without another word to any of them, and did not say goodbye to Hiei.

He had no need to say goodbye to Hiei.

* * *

To Be Continued

Special thanks to **Tazzy** whose review back in chapter three inspired the "marking" scene.

Feel happy, dear readers. I was almost too tired to finish this chapter on schedule this week.

Feel happy, because once the holiday break begins, I will not be able to update again until 2006. **I should be able to put up one more chapter sometime next week, but after that** **there will be no more updates until the Spring term begins**.

Sorry.

I'm getting less reviews since the whole "no responding within chapter" thing, andsince I'm a reviewwhore,I've decided on the perceived loophole I've found. If your review is signed, I will certainly answer using the new "respond" feature. If your review is _not_ signed, however, I will respond in-chapter, since there is no other way. Ha. If anyone wants to report me, you must be really bored.

Thanks for reading, everyone. As always, you have all my love, and my eternal loyalty. Muffins for everyone who reviews chapter eight!

-Kit

**Unsigned Review Response for Chapter 7:**

**kit-kit** - Thanks!

**Unsigned Review Response for Chapter 6:**

**cryptic.kitsune** - Thankies!

**kit-kit** - Well, I thought those two would need to talk about that kind of stuff. Glad you liked.

**hanahana-chan** - Thankies!


	9. Getting to Knooooww You

Sorry this is a day late; I had company...

**This will be the last chapter before 2006!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

Warnings: Yaoi-ness, AU-ness, Non-ownership of character-ness

* * *

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish."

Scowling, Hiei reached down and took a card from the scarred table between them, glaring at his hand. A loud snore from the other side of the room gained his attention for a moment, and a slight expression of amusement momentarily overtook his habitual scowl.

"What did you give him, anyway?" He asked with a snort.

Yusuke shrugged, full concentration set on arranging his own cards in a manner that pleased him. "I dunno." He answered absently. "I slipped some of Kurama's herbs into his drink while he wasn't looking. Guess it worked. You got any sevens?"

Hiei grunted; slightly annoyed. Kurama had begun teaching Yusuke about plants weeks ago; there was no way the young detective didn't know what he'd done. And though it was clear the large human had been getting on Yusuke's nerves lately, Hiei knew Yusuke considered the oaf one of his closest friends and would never do anything to risk poisoning the other youth.

"Too bad it didn't kill him." Scowling, Hiei tossed his companion his only seven. "Are you positive you aren't cheating, detective?"

"I told ya already that I'm not!"

"Like I trust you. Give me your threes."

Yusuke's eyes rolled up from his cards as he smirked brazenly at the diminutive demon before him. "Go. Fish."

Hiei ground his teeth as he took another card, arranging them once more. Silence passed between the two for a moment.

"He shouldn't be this late." He finally said quietly, hoping Kurama's other lover didn't see his worry as a weakness. It had been hours; the group had gotten all of their supplies unpacked and even eaten a small dinner in the inn's common room, and still there had not been word from the fox.

"He'll be back; he promised." Yusuke crushed his drink can in his hand. He, too, Hiei realized, was trying to hide how worried he was. He was the one who had begged Kurama not to go out alone, yet his nerves seemed just the slightest bit steadier than Hiei's. Abruptly, Yusuke rose. "I'm getting another drink; you want one?"

"Sure." Hiei huffed.

Yusuke came back around from behind Hiei where they had placed the mini fridge Botan had brought, handing Hiei another drink. Grape. Hiei grimaced, but opened it and took a sip nevertheless. Grape was Kurama's favorite; it was too sweet for Hiei.

Trying to ignore the urge to get up and find something salty, Hiei fixed his gaze on Yusuke until the human was forced to meet his eyes.

"Since you're slightly less annoying than usual tonight, detective, I may as well ask something that I've been wondering for quite some time."

Yusuke blinked, looking quite surprised. "Wh…what?"

"Why did you change your hair?"

The human boy blushed most charmingly, lowering his eyes. "Kurama." He answered simply.

"Ah." Hiei smirked. "I see."

"Any queens?"

Hiei blinked a moment, before slamming his cards down on the table. "Damn it detective!" he exploded. "I know you're cheating somehow!"

"Aw, come on, Hiei…"

"No! I refuse to play anymore!"

"Geez; stop being such a baby, man! It's just a game!"

With a snarl, Hiei grabbed Yusuke by the collar and yanked him violently to his feet. Whatever he had been about to yell was lost as their eyes locked, ruby red into chocolate brown. For a moment, Hiei was nearly overcome with the intoxicating scent of the boy's skin – warm and spicy and sweet all at once. He had been waking to that scent every morning since their mission had begun, found it on his pillow and his clothes and the bedding, but he had been studiously ignoring it as well as his response to it.

But now…

Slowly, Hiei began to smirk as he reached one hand to the human boy's face, cupping his cheek in his hand.

Yusuke's voice was breathy and surprised.

"H…Hiei?"

"Quiet, fool." He murmured, leaning forward. Those magnificent coffee-colored eyes closed and it seemed he had forever to stare at the delicate play of dark lashes against pale cheeks before he finally leaned a touch closer, their breath mingling. A trill went through his body and he closed his own eyes.

Their lips brushed.

The door opened and Hiei jumped back guiltily, dropping his hand.

Kurama raised one graceful eyebrow, lip twitching in amusement as he closed the door quietly behind himself and leaned against it.

"Getting along?" He asked, eyes glinting with wicked pleasure, tone dripping with pleased suggestion. "Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone more often."

Hiei glared at him. "You're hurt." He accused coldly, eyes locked on the blood seeping slowly through the shoulder of the other demon's shirt. He pushed Yusuke back down into his chair and crossed the room quickly to his lover, ignoring the human boy's noisy cursing.

"Merely a scratch, my dear." Kurama assured him, pushing away his hands as Hiei reached for his shirt.

Hiei glared until Kurama sighed and held out his arms, placidly allowing the smaller man to unbutton his shirt and pull it carefully off of him. Hiei hissed at the sight of the wound, maneuvering so that the sight was blocked from Yusuke.

"Idiot." He seethed.

Kurama smiled softly.

"You don't even have the energy to grow the plants you need to treat this, do you?"

"No." He admitted sheepishly. "_Dai'shaal_ has grown much rougher than I had anticipated."

"And you look human, whatever your power."

Kurama began to shrug, then winced. "Lecture me later." He said, leaning forward to brush his lips against Hiei's cheek.

"Shit, Kurama!"

Yusuke had gotten up from his chair and come around to join them, and was staring at the wound with an expression of anger. His face had paled considerably.

"He was careless." Hiei snorted dismissively. "I'll make him pay for it later, I assure you. For now, though, go and fetch some water. Also see if the supplies contain a needle and anything like a first aide kit."

Normally, Yusuke would have grumbled endlessly about being sent out on errands. However, this was for Kurama. Asking the stubborn human to do anything was usually a gamble, but Hiei could see that Yusuke was beginning to care about Kurama. The gamble was minimal.

As expected, Yusuke went to do as he had been told without a word of dissention. Satisfied, Hiei led Kurama to the bed and forced him to sit.

"Well?" He demanded impatiently.

"I did not make nearly as much progress as I had expected to." Kurama admitted, eyes following Yusuke as the human boy moved around the room gathering supplies. "The survivors have had a hard time of it restarting their lives here, and no one wants to talk." His voice was quiet and soothing to nerves that had been raw all evening. "It's almost as if…as if they're afraid of something."

"That's all?" Hiei demanded, snatching a bottle of water from Yusuke as the human approached. "You were gone – alone – in _Dai'shaal_ for _hours_, and _that's_ all you know?"

Kurama winced as Hiei poured the water over the wound. "I suppose I deserve that." He said, attempting a smile. "However, surely something is better than nothing."

"Not when that something _is_ nothing." He bit out, fully concentrated on cleaning the wound. He had to forcefully remind himself that Kurama was a powerful warrior; his protectiveness for the man was pointless.

He realized that Yusuke was staring at him, and shot his glare his way.

"What?" He demanded.

Yusuke shook his head. "Just…never seen you this way."

"What. Way?"

A shrug. The human brat was fighting a smile. "You're so…possessive. But gentle, too."

"I. Am not. Gentle."

"Really, now, Yusuke." Kurama sighed, almost pouting. "Now that you've brought attention to it, he's bound to stop."

For a moment, Hiei was forced to divide his glare between the two of them.

"Fuck you both." He decided finally.

Kurama gave a wistful sigh. "If only."

Hiei snorted; nearly laughing as he watched Yusuke's face turn a bright, shocking shade of red.

"You didn't find anything else?" Hiei asked Kurama, turning the conversation back to the task at hand as he threaded the needle Yusuke had brought and began to sew up the wound. His companion didn't so much as flinch.

Kurama met his eyes, amusement plain. "As I said; no one wants to talk about what has happened. I fear it will take a certain amount of persuasion to get the answers we need." He grimaced. "Not a pleasant prospect, I fear."

Yusuke sat down on the bed with them, closer to Kurama than to Hiei.

"This mission is beginning to sound fun." He grinned.

"Fun, is it?" Kurama asked in amusement, arching an elegant eyebrow. There was definite fondness in both his voice and expression. "I believe I will leave the fun to you, my dear. As for me, I would like some sleep."

"We all need sleep." Hiei decided coolly, glaring challengingly at Yusuke.

The human boy glanced down at the bed they all sat on. "It looks like it might fit all of us." He decided. "As long as Hiei keeps his hands to himself this time."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I woke up with your arms around me, your leg thrown over mine, and 'little Hiei' digging into my hip!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "For the last time," He growled, "I didn't realize it was you."

"And I suppose you always wake Kurama up that way?" He challenged.

"Like an alarm clock." Kurama agreed with a content smile. "Better, even. Morning sex is the best way to start the day."

"All right; enough." Yusuke huffed. "No more talking from either of you, all right? I don't think my nerves can take it."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Shut the hell up, Hiei."

The two bickered all the way into bed, making certain that Kurama stayed firmly between them. Yusuke turned his back on them both and only then did Kurama and Hiei dare to share an amused smile. Kurama pressed his lips briefly to Hiei's before turning to pull Yusuke into his arms, spooning him tightly against his body.

Hiei pulled Kurama's hair back from his neck and settled in next to him, burying his face against the back of his fox's warm neck and breathing in of the alluring floral scent he associated with his lover.

Smiling to himself, he slid one leg between Kurama's and wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing his body close.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi was not in a good mood.

Kurama had awoken him much too early that morning, citing the need to begin on the mission. The fox had showered and dressed and looked as perfect as he always did – awake and cheerful and ready to get to work while Yusuke was feeling drowsy and grumpy.

To make matters worse, Hiei had shifted over to the fox's side of the bed after Kurama had gotten up and so, for the fifth morning in a row, he had woken to find the small demon latched onto his body, snuggling close and very happy to be there. Kurama and Kuwabara had been forced to physically pull the two apart to prevent them from killing each other when they had begun to fight over whose fault it was.

"I ain't your damn teddy bear!"

"Don't complain when you know you love it."

"Like hell I do!"

So, not a good start to the day. Yusuke was still angry at Hiei – and furious at Kurama for leaving them alone in bed together.

Then they had begun to go throughout _Dai'shaal_ in search of the people they needed to question. The had agreed to split up, but both Kurama and Hiei firmly vetoed the idea of either of the humans going off by themselves. After _another_ fight, it had finally been decided that Kurama and Kuwabara would be one group and Hiei and Yusuke the other.

"Why do you get the pretty one?" Yusuke heard Kurama tease Hiei gently.

A snort. "The oaf will not survive this mission if you leave him alone with me."

The two groups separated, agreeing to meet back by sunset.

"Stay close to me, detective." Hiei hissed as they began to walk. "You are my property here. You have no rights. If anyone challenges us, you follow _my_ lead."

"You would have made a great dictator, you know that?"

Abruptly Hiei grabbed him, forcing him to his side and ignoring his protests. He slid his hand into Yusuke's back pocket quickly.

"You try to pull away and your pocket will rip, leaving you with a large and inviting hole in your clothing." He stated coldly as the human attempted a protest. "Be thankful I'm not making you wear a leash."

"Bastard."

* * *

Hiei was not in a good mood.

Firstly, it was insulting how Yusuke had overreacted to the way they had woken up. Hiei did not appreciate Kurama's waking them in the first place – he had been warm and comfortable and just as soon would have rather forget the mission than "get an early start" on it – but the least the damn fox could have done was wake Hiei first so Yusuke wouldn't have found out he had latched onto him after the redhead had left their sides.

But no. The bastard fox thought it was funny to watch Hiei muddle through his confusing attraction for the detective as well as watch the two bicker.

Then there had been the decision to split the group and Kurama had actually tried to leave Hiei alone with Kuwabara.

He hated it when the bastard was in a playful mood. He was so difficult to argue with. Hiei had had to promise him two weeks of brushing out the fox's hair before bed in exchange for getting Yusuke.

And now his mood was only worsening. Following the damn fox's example – and advice – Hiei had been trying all day to tease Yusuke. After all, it was the same strategy that had first gotten the human into Kurama's bed at all.

But where Kurama's teasing caused Yusuke to become most charmingly flustered, Hiei's only pissed the human off.

Kurama usually had perfect judgment, but obviously he was mistaken when he said he thought Hiei had a good chance of seducing the human.

Hiei had decided he was going to make his fox pay dearly.

As it was, he and Yusuke had passed the last half hour in complete silence while they wandered the streets of _Dai'shaal_, following the few leads Kurama had discovered for them on how to find the survivors.

As if being in that damn town hadn't put Hiei in a foul mood to begin with.

"We gonna stop to eat any time soon?" Yusuke asked breaking the silence at last as he made a small noise of frustration.

"Trust me, detective." Hiei snorted. "You wouldn't be able to keep down the fare even _Dai'shaal_'s finest restaurant has to offer."

"What's the deal with this place, anyway?"

Hiei tucked his hand into his pocket, casually avoiding his companion's eye. "I'm certain I don't know what you mean. _Dai'shaal_ is like any other demon town you could find. There's nothing special about it."

"Like hell. I saw Kurama's eyes when he found out we were coming here. Even you…"

"I?"

"You're spooked, too."

"I do not, 'spook', detective." He spat. "I assure you of that."

"Whatever. Something's got Kurama upset and you extra huffy and I sure as hell don't appreciate being kept in the dark."

A shrug. "What do I care? Anyway, it's not my story to tell."

"You could tell me something."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Hiei!"

Hiei stopped walking, turning to glare at Yusuke. "Do _not_ take that tone with me."

The human boy refused to so much as flinch.

"At least tell me what part of the story _you_ belong in. Kurama won't be mad; he's going to tell me everything once we get home, anyway."

"And you can't wait?"

"Call me impatient."

"Detective, there are a great many number of things I wish to call you at the moment. 'Impatient' is not, I fear, one of them."

Yusuke laughed. Hiei wasn't sure he'd ever made the boy laugh before.

Too bad he had been completely serious.

"Come on, Hiei. Give me something, _anything_, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. I'll be the perfect little human pet and won't even complain once."

"Why is this so important to you?"

He hesitated for long enough for Hiei to know that the detective didn't know why. "I just gotta know, man." He said finally.

Hiei looked away, debating over the potential amusement value of continuing to be an ass and denying the human _anything_.

Abruptly he realized what street they were on.

_Hell_.

Pursing his lips, Hiei nodded at a large building across the street.

"You see that building over there?"

"Yeah? So?"

Not taking his eyes from the edifice, he tugged on one of Yusuke's belt loops until the dark haired boy moved just enough…

"I was standing exactly where you are right now when I first caught sight of our fox." He stated. _Gods_. It was almost as if he had been transported back in time. He could almost _see_ the fox again. Shining and perfect and beautiful, that silvery hair glinting in the sunlight, that skin so very pale and inviting…

He blinked, realizing belatedly that Yusuke had said something.

"What?"

Yusuke's expression softened.

"So it's where you met. That's not a bad thing."

No, Hiei agreed secretly.

"It's gotta be something else to get you both so upset. I mean…if all that happened here was you meeting, then you should be…"

"Should be what?"

"Happy to be here."

A snort.

"You're so human sometimes."

Hiei slid his hand back into the detective's back pocket, pulling him forcefully back to his side as he began to walk again.

* * *

To be continued in 2006!

So, I finally got to see the Chapter Black saga. Really enjoyed it, by the way. But here are my thoughts on it:

After finally getting the opportunity to watch YYH in Japanese, I finally understand the people who interpret the characters differently than I do. Kuwabara's dialogue seems much more intelligent without his gravelly English voice. And Kurama seems much less dangerous with that harmless, girly Japanese voice. This is actually the only anime I have ever come across where I prefer the English. I just adore Kurama's voice actor…that deep, cold…_manipulative _voice gives me happy shivers. On a side note, however, I must admit that Hiei's Japanese voice is very sexy.

I am still disappointed in the way the demon form for Yusuke looks. I really enjoyed those episodes, but really…couldn't they have given him a little more sex appeal? Neko-Yusuke will never die! (Cue evil laughter)

Hiei is _pretty_. It's been so long since I'd actually seen an episode of YuYu that I had forgotten just how pretty. (Damn you, cartoon network!) Additionally, he's the only one who's _consistently_ pretty. For some reason, the animators seem to have trouble with Kurama three-fourths of the time. And Yusuke's slicked back hair annoys me.

Hiei and Yusuke want each other. Watching those two fight each other was like watching porn.

My mind twists everything the bad guys say into sexual innuendo. Hm.

Damn. Those guys use a _lot_ of hair gel!

That's all I can remember right now, but there's sure to be more later.

Well? Got your own comments on Chapter Black, or any of the other arcs? How about comments about (gasp!) the chapter? Don't forget to review, my dears. Do so in abundance and I'll try to make chapter ten really long as my apology for having to vanish for the holidays.

(Side note: I probably won't be able to respond to _any_ reviews, even the signed ones, until after the holidays. Don't take it personally! If anyone just can't wait to talk to me, though, feel free to send me an e-mail. I won't bite. Unless you ask me to.)

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**hanahana-chan** - Here you go! Thanks for the review! Um...still a bit longer till they're _all_ together though...

**kit-kit** - (Grins)

**Cryptic.Kitsune** - Sorry! Hmmm...you'll have to wait and see about your first question, as it pertains to later cuteness as long as I remember to fit the answer in somewhere. I do know the answer, I just have to figure out where to stick it... As for parenthesis use...well...it's just fun, now isn't it?

**Tazzy** - (Waves) Hiiiii!

**Jena** - Hope everything is going better now; thanks for reading!

All right! See you all in 2006! Have a happy and safe holiday!


	10. An Agreement too Late

Kurama was already waiting for them by the time they returned, mutually grumpy and tired, that afternoon. He stood outside leaning against the side of the building with his hands in his pockets, and if it hadn't been for the muscle working in his jaw he would have looked completely at-ease.

Yusuke had a moment to praise himself for learning to read his lover so well, but quickly suppressed the urge to gloat. The town had Kurama uneasy; Yusuke attentions needed to be focused on the mission so they could get his lover back to the human world as quickly as possible.

At a closer look, Kurama appeared absolutely…

Vulnerable.

Hiei must have noticed it, too. Of course, Hiei had probably noticed long before Yusuke himself had. One moment they were walking down the street, the next Hiei had left his side and "appeared" before Kurama, already in conversation with him. He put his arms around Kurama and the fox actually fell into the embrace so that Yusuke was nearly fully convinced that Hiei was all that was holding him up.

He wasn't injured…or wasn't physically injured. No doubt the events of the day had left him with deep hurts of the type nothing and no one could heal.

No one, perhaps, but a cherished loved one…

One tired, deeply green eye peeked up from Hiei's shoulder to look at Yusuke just as the human finally reached them. Pushing down a thin stream of jealousy, Yusuke decided to leave the two alone and turned to go into the inn alone.

A hand fisted in his shirt and pulled him to them, and he would never know which one of the demons had pulled him over because both of them were putting arms around him and pulling him into the embrace and there was Kurama, giving a great shudder as he buried his nose in Yusuke's neck, Hiei pressed between them, both Yusuke and Hiei giving their strength to Kurama, both Yusuke and Hiei feeding off of Kurama's need of them.

Yusuke was lost as to what to do as Kurama clung to him and Hiei, so he did nothing. The only kind of comfort he had ever received in his memory had come from the very man in his arms; all he knew to do was be there to hold on to, to hide the sudden moment of weakness from the prying eyes of anyone who happened down the street.

The wetness of tears in his neck. The strength of Hiei's arm around his waist. The power in Kurama's arm around his shoulders.

The steady, comforting feel of Kurama in his arms and Hiei pressed so close. The strangely soothing sound of Hiei's voice, quietly promising his lover that it would only be a short time longer and then they could leave, that he would not allow anything to happen to him.

He had never heard anything so…human…from the fierce little demon, never dreamed to hear anything so caring spill from the lips of the man who spent his days ensuring everyone and everything around him knew how much disdain he felt for them.

One of Yusuke's arms left Kurama to encircle Hiei, pull him even closer to Kurama.

It only lasted a few more moments. When Kurama pulled back, he was dry-eyed and steady and reliable as ever. If not for the very slight redness of his eyes, and the fine tremble still in his limbs, Yusuke would have thought he had imagined the tears.

Kurama drew back and looked at them both, gratitude in his eyes.

He blinked at them, thankfulness fading away. His lips began to twitch.

"Why?" He asked, laughter breaking through any weakness his voice may have held.

"Don't." Hiei growled.

"But…"

"Just don't." Yusuke agreed.

"But I must know!" Laughter broke through his voice, that wonderful sound so bright and startling. "Why ever are you two dressed as women?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed into the all-too-familiar I-really-wish-you-would-curl-up-and-die glare and he crossed his arms, looking away. His scowl certainly looked very strange on his lipstick-smeared mouth, just as his aggressive stance seemed much too alien in the floor-sweeping dress he was wearing.

"One of the people on our list was staying in some church or something." Yusuke answered with a shrug, taking too much delight in the dual pleasures of Kurama's mirth and Hiei's embarrassment to feel any real discomfort himself.

"Temple of the all-seeing goddess." Hiei supplied grumpily.

"Yeah. Hiei said they don't let men in, and they wouldn't call the woman out to talk to us, and then we decided it was better not to cause any trouble that might keep us here longer than necessary, so…"

"Charming." Kurama laughed. "And did it work?"

"No." Hiei groused.

Yusuke was proud that he had the grace to seem embarrassed at last. Not being bothered by the situation would have been…worrisome.

"We were almost past the front gates when my left boob fell out." Yusuke informed him, indicating where one of the strange spherical fruit he had stuffed into his shirt to give him the appearance of breasts had fallen out.

"A shame, too." Hiei decided, pushing past them and into the inn. "He had a nice rack."

Laughing, Kurama held out an arm to prevent the human boy from following after.

"A fight in this place will surely land us sleeping on the streets." He stated, amusement warm in his voice as he pulled Yusuke to his chest in something that was partially a hug and partially a restraint. "We would awaken in the morning missing all sorts of body parts, I would wager, and find that various objectionable things had been stuffed into a rather creative range of orifices. Most unpleasant, if you ask me."

"You disturb the hell out of me sometimes, Kurama, you know that?"

He laughed again, and Yusuke knew that the sudden good mood was to compensate for his earlier show of weakness. Another hug and he released Yusuke.

* * *

Staying in a bed (no matter how lumpy) in an inn (no matter how grimy) was considerably better than sleeping on the ground outdoors. Still, Yusuke was beginning to long for their tents.

One room between the four of them meant no privacy whatsoever, and even if he and Hiei had been able to come to some sort of agreement (stand in the corner and plug your ears?) Kuwabara refused to cooperate. If he knew that anyone was planning on having any sort of sex anywhere in the inn, then he most promptly made it is most sacred duty to prevent said sex from happening.

Two weeks in _Dai'shaal_ had resulted in nothing more than one very sexually frustrated spirit detective.

"I don't see how _you're_ taking this so well." He hissed at Kurama, casting a quick glance at the door. Kuwabara had left for the (urgh) common bathroom to get ready for bed, but he would undoubtedly hurry back. Somehow he seemed to think that by keeping Yusuke from getting any sex he could somehow "rescue" his friend from the demon who had "turned" him. If the oaf even caught them _talking_ about sex he would throw a fit. Yusuke was only thankful he hadn't tried to keep them from sleeping in the same bed. "Aren't you supposed to be the nympho?"

Kurama, busy mending one of Hiei's cloaks, cast him an amused smile over his shoulder, but it was Hiei who answered.

"Because he's still getting sex – just not from you." The small demon answered smugly.

"Look, for the last time, I ain't doing anything with Kuwabara in the room – and I sure as hell ain't doing it with _you_ in the same bed!"

Dark eyebrows rose mockingly.

"Afraid it will escalate in an orgy? I knew you wanted me, detective, but I must say that your feelings for the oaf come as quite the surprise."

Despite himself, Yusuke felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"Just shut the hell up, Hiei. I wasn't talking to you, anyway!" He crossed his arms and turned away. He would not (could not) look at the little demon any longer without doing something…something…well, he wasn't sure what he would do, just that it would be drastic. "Why should I be the one to be punished just because you two are friggin exhibitionists? I am sick and tired of being woken up at two in the morning by you two going at it."

Hiei snorted. "Is it my fault you're a light sleeper?"

"This would all be so much easier if you would only agree to join us, Yusuke." Kurama sighed.

Yusuke grew very still, embarrassment growing even hotter even as he felt a thin thrill of arousal strike chills down his spine. Kurama had been trying to convince him and Hiei to agree to become a threesome since only a short time after his relationship with Yusuke had begun, but he had been bringing up the topic more often – and with more detail – since their arrival in the demon world.

It was very…uncomfortable. Yusuke wasn't exactly used to the idea of sleeping with other men yet, though he more than enjoyed himself with Kurama. Added was the fact that he did, indeed, find Hiei attractive. Amazingly attractive.

But despite the trials and tribulations of Yusuke Urameshi's life, there was one thing he believed and that was that sex was important. Though he trusted Hiei with his life, he didn't trust him enough to ever sleep with him and he certainly didn't trust him enough to let him into his relationship with Kurama.

And from some of the things Kurama had told him, sleeping with Hiei would have to involve a great deal of trust.

"He's too loud to do it here, anyway."

"H…How the hell would you know?"

A dry look. "We share a wall back home, detective. A wall that is not too terribly thick. And you are…how shall I put this? Loud. Especially when you're on the bottom."

"There's no way you could tell when I - !"

"I prefer to think of him as enthusiastic." Kurama stated innocently.

Yusuke groaned.

"Can we just quit talking about sex? I can't handle much more of this."

"You are the one who started it."

Kurama smiled wickedly. "I am certain Hiei would be more than willing to help you if you are having problems, my dear."

Despite himself, Yusuke found himself glancing over at the small demon sitting in the window. Hiei was staring at him with the intensity that only Hiei possessed, eyes holding something strange. Despite all the teasing, he had never really expected to see anything like lust in his small companion's eyes.

Kurama rose and he barely noticed, even when the fox placed a hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara entered the room, shot them all suspicious looks, and plopped down on the couch and still Hiei and Yusuke continued to stare at each other.

Kurama leaned down, breath brushing Yusuke's ear like a caress.

"He's much more gentle than you would think." He whispered. "You would enjoy it. And I would be there the entire time."

Yusuke shivered, half turning to look at his lover, somehow surprised to find him so close. His lips were mere inches away, so soft and perfect for kissing.

"I better see some daylight between you two!" Kuwabara groused loudly.

"It's only going to get more difficult for you the longer we're here." Kurama whispered. Abruptly he pulled back, leaving Yusuke cold and alone. When he glanced back at Hiei, the small demon had his attention focused out the window once more.

It wasn't until hours later, in the darkness and stillness of the night, that Yusuke dared speak again. Kurama and Hiei had finished whatever it was they had chosen to do (Yusuke was not yet brave enough to sneak a peek) and settled in for sleep. Kuwabara's snores filled the air, heavy and loud.

"Kurama?" He asked, voice sounding very young and frightened in the night.

The arm around him tightened. "Still awake, my dear?"

"Tomorrow night…could we…try something?"

Startled silence.

"You and I or all three of us?"

"Whatever you want."

He could literally feel the smile in Kurama's voice as the fox answered.

"But of course."

"Goodnight, detective." Hiei sounded smug and…relieved.

Nevertheless, the decision made, Yusuke felt as if some weight had been lifted off his chest. Filled with an exciting nervousness, he finally allowed himself to close his eyes for sleep.

* * *

After the first few days, once it had become apparent that it would be difficult finding the information they needed, Hiei had insisted they split the group even farther.

"There's four of us." He had snapped at Kurama during one of the few arguments Yusuke had ever witnessed between the long-time lovers. "Two groups is nothing if not imbecilic. We could get twice the work done in the same amount of time."

"Humans alone in _Dai'shaal_?" Kurama had shot back hotly, for once his solid control broken. His eyes had flashed like twin emeralds struck by the sun, his anger making him somehow both more and less beautiful. More accessible, certainly. "Don't be a fool, Hiei, they wouldn't survive unscathed."

"These are not children, fox." Hiei hissed impatiently. "The detective is more than capable of taking care of himself, and I personally don't care what the hell happens to the other. By staying in groups you're only slowing us down and keeping us here in this horrid stink hole longer than strictly necessary!"

Arguments between the two demons were few, but of those Yusuke _had_ witnessed, that one had been the worst. Kurama had been forced to relent when Yusuke had taken Hiei's side, and he later overheard the lovely fox ruefully comment to Hiei that it was a good thing indeed the small demon had not yet been able to trip Yusuke into his bed.

"Once that day comes, I fear I will never win another argument again!"

"You aren't too good at winning them now, fox." Hiei had answered, voice filled with the warmth and affection Yusuke only heard when the prickly little man didn't know he was eavesdropping.

So the next morning the four split up for yet another day of what was becoming the norm – harassing the unfortunate survivors who had chosen to stay in _Dai'shaal._

Yusuke knew his list was shorter than the others'. Despite the fact that, even human, he was more than capable of taking care of himself, he knew that Kurama had only given him the names of people in the safer areas of the town.

Normally, this knowledge would have infuriated the young human, and caused him to confront Kurama for being so bold as to try to "protect" him.

However, one look at Kurama and even the most insensitive of jackasses would hesitate to pick a fight with him. He had been under stress to begin with, but having to relent to Hiei's demands that they split the team even more weight seemed to have been added to the lovely fox's shoulders. Yusuke could almost see the physical weight of the situation bearing down on his lover. His skin was pale, his hair limp and lifeless, his eyes tired.

Yusuke was truthfully afraid to do anything but agree with everything his fox asked of him and try his best not to cause trouble.

Hiei, he had seen, was the same way, though less obvious about it.

So, Yusuke had the short, "easy" list and thus was finished with his day's work by midafternoon. He had made little progress with any of the survivors, and it was beginning to bother him more and more. Each day that passed without any breakthroughs was another hurt to Kurama.

Hiei had told him, privately, that one of his "marks" was close to cracking. As Yusuke headed back for the inn, he could only pray that the small man was right. If Hiei could get them out of _Dai'shaal_, he would earn Yusuke's eternal gratitude.

The thought of the small man made Yusuke nearly stop in his tracks, a cold weight of fear in his gut. Had he really agreed to messing around with the two demons tonight? It had been far too long since he and Kurama had been together, but Kuwabara would be in the room with them and…

And Hiei would be involved.

This was not entirely bad news. Hiei was attractive, and Yusuke had certainly caught himself fantasizing about the demon on more than one occasion.

But reality was a different thing entirely than fantasy.

It was one thing to dream of those small, tight muscles moving over him or under him – either would do – that soft skin under his hands, the intense fire of those blood red eyes fixed on him, and only on him, as if he was the only other being in the universe.

It was another thing entirely to know that not only was all of that possible, but that it would be happening in only a matter of hours.

Stranger still was the knowledge that not only did his current lover approve of this, but had been pushing for it for weeks. The entire reason for Yusuke's fantasies about the smallest member of their party was that Kurama had given him a little too much information about their relationship so that Yusuke couldn't help but to think about it and think about it often. Think about it much more than was probably healthy.

He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to nightfall –

Or dreading it.

* * *

It was with the assistance of every curse he knew that Hiei trudged through the crowded city streets back to the inn, mood blacker than the lowest pits of the underworld. Five of the stupid, ungrateful so-called victims he had been interviewing had today told him on no uncertain terms that not only did they not want to speak to him, but that they would not speak to him. Ever.

Whatever had them frightened was beginning to get on his nerves.

It was with multitudes of happiness that Hiei would have resorted to other measures to get the information he wanted from the victims, however, Kurama had expressively forbidden him to do so. Despite his hatred of _Dai'shaal_, Kurama wanted to hold off on torture for as long as possible.

It had been very difficult for Hiei to keep himself from reminding the fox that not only was his reticence holding back their investigation so that it was taking probably three times the amount of time that it should have, but that there had been a time not too long ago when the fox would not have been so weak.

As hard as the mission was on Kurama, it would have been beyond cruel to remind him of the magnificent creature he once had been. Kurama had trouble enough believing Hiei was content with his human form under normal circumstances – making him doubt himself in _Dai'shaal_ would surely break him.

Hiei stopped short upon reaching the inn room he shared with the rest of the group, surprised to find it occupied.

Yusuke lay reclined on the bed, propped up against the headboard with all the pillows they had reading a book he had undoubtedly found in Kurama's pack (the fox tended to sneak one or two to all of their missions, afraid of boredom during the rare spare minute.) His face was scrunched in in an adorable show of concentration as he tried to make sense of what he was reading. Yusuke Urameshi was not a stupid person, whatever he pretended. Hiei had no doubt the human's intelligence was somewhere near Kurama's own – just so well hidden that Yusuke himself probably didn't even know of its existence.

A thin light seeped past the curtains to land on the human boy in the bed, caressing him as if the light itself knew and appreciated the beauty before it. Because of the very force of his personality it was sometimes difficult to remember just how lovely the human boy really was. He was stunning in battle, but if it came down to that, then it wasn't his looks you were thinking about. Any other time he was always on guard, so busy protecting himself with bravado that, again, it was difficult to remember how pretty he was.

But at rest…ah, at rest. Yusuke was a spectacular thing to behold.

And it would not be long until Hiei could partake of that beauty himself. A few short hours – as soon as Kurama returned and Kuwabara went to sleep…

The light caressing the boy on the bed made his hair shine with highlights of blues and purples, made his skin seem almost luminous – soft and creamy. As Hiei watched, Yusuke turned the page, frowning slightly, pink tongue darting out between his lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hiei demanded, deciding he would not be ignored by the boy any longer. Yusuke actually jumped, rolling over so he could see Hiei in the doorway.

"Shit, man!" He said crossly. "Make a little noise when you walk, why don't you?"

Hiei entered the room, closing the door after himself, and crossed to sit on the bed, wondering at the look in Yusuke's eyes as the human watched him approach.

"Why would I want to do that?" Hiei demanded. "I've spent most of my life learning silence. You should learn to be more aware of your surroundings."

Yusuke turned his attention back to the book for a moment before marking the page and closing it, setting it on the nightstand.

"I don't know how his head doesn't explode, reading this shit."

Hiei kept himself from commenting that he was certain Yusuke had understood a great deal of what he had been reading. He was enjoying the awkward way in which Yusuke was trying not to look at him.

Feeling himself smirk, Hiei leaned back on his elbows so that he could watch the human better.

"So uncomfortable today, detective." He taunted. "If I didn't know better, I would have guessed that our plans for tonight have you feeling a little uneasy."

"Bastard." He hissed, glare shooting back to Hiei like magic.

"Are you going to claim that your agreement was only to make Kurama happy?" He asked. "We both know that that would be a lie."

"I should have known that you were going to make this harder than it has to be." He glowered.

"It helps for things to be hard, detective. I thought our fox would have taught you that, at the very least."

The glare intensified. "Bastard." He said again.

Hiei leaned a little closer, and Yusuke leaned back.

"I'm actually trying to help, detective." Hiei informed him. Moving faster than the unprepared human could catch, his hand lashed out to catch hold of his chin, keeping him from moving further away. "We could go ahead and start without Kurama. He would be _so_ very proud."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Hiei leaned closer until their foreheads were touching, breath mingling.

"You already agreed to this, detective."

"I didn't agree to letting you molest me." He answered, glare full of challenge.

Hiei laughed and pulled away, lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, pleased with himself.

"How small and unimportant your attempts are."

"What attempts?"

"Attempts to explain to yourself how you've gotten into such a situation. You still think you can control it, don't you?"

Yusuke shifted and suddenly he appeared within Hiei's field of vision, leaning over him. He only hesitated a moment more and he was completely above him, sitting on the small demon's hips, hands on his forearms.

"I think I'm in a pretty good position for control right now."

"So?" Hiei raised his eyebrows. "Then do something."

Yusuke hesitated a moment too long. The door slammed open before he had made his decision and Kuwabara came barging in, throwing his jacket down on the couch. He had gone to the mini fridge and taken out a soda before he even noticed the two on the bed. When he did notice them, he proceeded to yell and complain and just generally throw a fit until Yusuke got off the bed completely. Hiei sat up, but did not otherwise move. Instead he crossed his arms and glared furiously at the human who dared interrupt his fun.

"What are you even doing back so soon?" He demanded once Yusuke's argument with the oaf died down.

"I did my work!" The oaf protested. "But no one wanted to talk to me. At least I wasn't skipping out like you freakos."

"We weren't – "

"So where's the fox, then? Huh? Is he hiding under the bad? Taking a bathroom break? Can't you people wait?"

And thus proceeded another fight between the oaf and the detective.

* * *

"He must have found someone who cracked." Yusuke said, words ringing hollow in his own ears. Dark had fallen, it was getting late, and still there was no sign of Kurama. The three boys had played cards until Kuwabara finally fell asleep on the couch, and now Yusuke found himself in bed with Hiei, fighting to fall asleep despite his worry. After all, Kurama could take care of himself, and worry would solve nothing.

It was too late in the night for any of the things the three had planned for the night; the best thing he could do was try to get some sleep so that he wasn't useless tomorrow.

_Make that today_. Yusuke corrected himself, checking his watch and finding that it was much later – or earlier – than he had thought.

Hiei didn't answer, but Yusuke knew he wasn't asleep, either. He was too worried to sleep, too worried to cause trouble.

And Yusuke was too worried to protest as Hiei shifted closer and put an arm around him. For one of the few times in his life the young human allowed himself to be vulnerable, to pull Hiei close like a stuffed animal and take comfort from holding him.

* * *

Morning and Kurama still had not returned. Afternoon and there was still no sign of him.

Evening and they contacted Botan.

"Maybe he got a lead and went to follow it without you." Botan suggested. "He was fairly independent as a youko and we tend to forget that because he works so well in a group, but you did tell us that he was wanting to get out of _Dai'shaal_ whatever the cost."

"No!" Hiei was more furious than Yusuke had ever seen him, and something else too. _Panicked_. "He wouldn't just leave." He said fiercely. "Not without me."

Botan backed up, nervous in the face of the small demon's rage.

"He's not in _Dai'shaal_." She stated, voice only shaking a little.

* * *

To Be Continued

This chapter was difficult to finish. I hope the pacing is okay. The first half, however, was really fun to write! I adore the interplay between the three - especially Hiei and Yusuke!

Well, I know I promised a longer chapter, and this is a little longer than usual, but circumstances during the holidays prevented me from giving my writing the attention I had planned. Let's just say that on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best, my holidays scored a 2.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Happy New Year, everyone!

As a final note: I currently have three "active" fics I'm working on, and I'm expecting to have a very busy semester. So rather than play favorites, like I did last semester, I'm thinking or rotating the fics – meaning each story is updated once every three weeks. I know that sounds like a long time, but it's better than nothing, and it's the best I can come up with. Anyway, I'm not even sure it'll work, but we'll give it a shot!

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**hanahana-chan - **thankies!

**kit-kit** - so simple and yet so flattering. Hope you like this new one!

**roku** - the "my dear" is only plausible if you're "hearing" his English voice. I stand by my decision. There is no other phrase that suits him more. Thanks for reading!

**cryptic.kitsune** - Hope your essay went well! This isn't nearly as long as I had planned for it to be, however, as I said earlier, it's been a rough couple of months for me. Anyway, it's a little longer. Hope you like it!

**Abi** - enjoy!


	11. Developments

(Goggles at hit count for this fic.) Sheesh; I hadn't realized it had gotten so high…

Thanks so much everyone for the support and reviews. You keep me inspired. I was just thinking while reading the reviews for chapter ten…I have the best reviewers in the entire world. (Hugs and love for everyone!) _Sniff_. Sorry for becoming all mushy. _Sniff sniff_.

* * *

It was a full two days before Hiei would even admit out loud that Kurama had gone. During those two days, while he glared and sulked and made himself even more unpleasant than usual, Yusuke, Botan, and even Kuwabara hunted around _Dai'shaal_ for signs of anyone who had seen Kurama before he had gone missing.

He had not even gone to the people he was supposed to question the day he had vanished. Hiei and Yusuke could very well have been the last to see him.

"Maybe it wasn't his choice." Yusuke said reasonably one night as Hiei huddled close to him in the bed and insisted that Kurama would not have left him.

"Gossip moves around _Dai'shaal_ more freely than the breeze." The small demon had answered with a halfhearted snort. "Had someone attempted to take my fox he would have fought back and someone would have seen it." He rose up, peering down at Yusuke. Even in the darkness Yusuke could see something in his eyes that frightened him.

Without Kurama, Hiei was…lost.

"Have you offered anyone money for information?" He asked, hope in his voice. He was like a child alone in the night – frightened and alone and grasping for any comforting thought.

Yusuke looked away, unable to meet those expectant, frightened eyes. "Nobody's seen anything." He whispered. He had offered money. He had offered more than money. It wasn't like their investigation, where the people were too frightened to answer questions – the people just didn't know.

He felt Hiei staring at him for a long stretch of time before the small demon rose.

"Useless." He heard in the darkness.

Hiei left that night without another word.

* * *

"We're sending in three separate teams to look for Kurama, and an additional team to finish your case." Botan said as they walked side-by-side down the streets of _Dai'shaal_. "Yusuke; you and Hiei and Kuwabara need to go back to the human world. We've got a transport set up for tomorrow."

Yusuke paused to ask a group of children about Kurama before bothering to answer her. It was with some worry Botan noticed the drawn look to his face, the dark circles under his eyes.

"Kuwabara should go home. But Hiei won't and neither will I. Kurama is ours."

She shook her head. She should have known Yusuke would be pigheaded about it.

"You're too closely involved because he's your friend. You can't be involved in the case."

"Why the hell not?"

"Look, we just can't have you interfering."

Yusuke stopped short, staring incredulously at her.

"Interfere…" His eyes narrowed with realization. "Botan." His voice was quiet, a low, dangerous growl.

Botan sighed.

"Kurama is a convicted criminal, Yusuke. It's easier to forget that because he's a member of your team, but the entire reason he fights with you is to avoid jail time. It looks to spirit world like he ran away to get out of his punishment."

"So when they find him…"

"He'll be treated like a criminal." She nodded. "At least until it can be proven that he didn't run away."

"Kurama wouldn't run away." Yusuke growled, unconsciously mirroring Hiei.

"I know that, Yusuke, but there's nothing either of us can do about it!" She was getting annoyed now. It was so difficult to have patience when dealing with the quick-tempered spirit detective. "The best thing we can do is let the investigators do their job and find him. I'm sure that if you and I testify, he won't see any jail time but there's nothing we can do for him until they find him." She reached out and touched him arm, surprised at how upset he appeared. She hadn't realized they were so close. "There's really no other choice, Yusuke. Fighting this will only do more harm than help. Tomorrow we'll send you home and…"

"And what?" He asked with a humorless laugh. "Wait?"

"I'm sorry."

Yusuke stared at nothing for a long moment before, abruptly, his features smoothed themselves out. He looked at Botan and smiled.

"I guess there's no point in continuing to look around town when I know there's a team coming in, huh?"

"No, there's not." She answered, surprised by how calm he had grown.

"Thanks, Botan. What time will the transport come tomorrow?"

"I'll come to fetch you boys at ten."

He nodded. "Right. Thanks then."

* * *

Yusuke entered the inn room, mind full of so many thoughts that he knew he was going to have to sit down if he was ever to sort through them all. He looked up to find Hiei already in the room, pacing back and forth before the window. Somewhere, Yusuke was surprised to see him. A part of him thought the small demon had already left to look for Kurama himself.

Yusuke was so preoccupied, however, that the part of him that was surprised was very, very far away.

But he knew, without even thinking about it, that he had to tell Hiei what Botan had said.

And what he had decided.

"I have something to tell you."

Yusuke blinked, closing his mouth, surprised that Hiei had been the one to speak first.

"Sit down, detective."

Still silent, he did as told. A part of him knew it was foolish – that there was something wrong with him that was keeping him strangely detached, but…

Hiei stared at him a long moment before speaking again. Perhaps he, too, was surprised by how mildly Yusuke had taken his order. Or perhaps he was rethinking his decision to confide in the young human. Whatever it was, after a few moments of close scrutiny, he abruptly turned away to face the window again.

"The tallest building of _Dai'shaal_ is the bank." He stated, back to Yusuke. He was so tense, so stiff. "And, as it is a demon town, there are no electronics to pose interference." He sighed, a heavy, tired sound. "I was there all last night and for most of the day, searching."

He was silent for a long moment.

"Hiei?"

The small demon turned back to him, a light in his eyes.

"I found a trail." He said triumphantly.

Yusuke stood. He couldn't breathe.

"You…?"

"It's very, very faint, but I found it. I wouldn't have returned until I did."

Yusuke was hugging Hiei, and he didn't know how it had happened. Hiei's arms were tight around him, his small body trembling from the effort not to cry.

"We're going to find him." He whispered fiercely.

Yusuke was actually the first to pull away. "But he's only been gone a few days." He stated. "Shouldn't his trail be…fresh?"

"Someone tried to cover it up." Hiei stated, crossing his arms and looking away. "They did a good job at it, too. Like they knew we would be searching with jagan."

This made cold rush down Yusuke's spine. Hastily he explained what Botan had told him, dread growing with each word that spilled from his mouth.

"Do you think it's possible?" He asked at last.

"That Kurama would have run away? No. He would have seen such a thing as more cowardly than cunning. And even if that were not true – _he would not have left without me_." Hiei's eyes blazed, red as blood, so full of belief because he had to believe. He couldn't allow himself even the smallest doubt.

"You're right. At least, that's what I think, too." Yusuke answered quietly. "So what do you think happened?"

"Someone or something got to him – and they caught him by surprise, because there was no struggle. They knew I was with him, and so they went to a lot of trouble to hide his trail from me. The bastards took him away and expected to get away with it."

"Can't allow that, can we?" Yusuke attempted a grin, but Hiei glared him down. "What do we do then?" He whispered.

"I'm going to go after him. Whatever you do is none of my concern." He stared at Yusuke a moment before sighing. "That was an invitation, detective."

"It was?"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Of course I am."

"Good, then - ." Kuwabara entered the room and Hiei fell silent, glaring. He waited until the large human was on the other side of the room, rooting through the mini fridge, before fisting a hand in Yusuke's shirt and pulling him down so that his lips could easily reach the human boy's ear. "We leave tonight." He hissed. "Do not tell Botan and do _not_ tell the oaf. Only bring what you can carry; I will come for you once the oaf is asleep."

He released Yusuke with a violent shove, so that the dark haired boy fell backwards and hit the ground with an oath. Without another word, he turned and stalked from the room.

"Guess the honeymoon's over." Kuwabara commented with a snicker.

* * *

Dark like liquid velvet caressed every object in the room like the hand of a lover as a lone figure slipped in through the window and moved silently to the bed, where a young man slept fitfully by himself.

He gazed down at the figure a long moment before covering the young man's mouth with his hand.

The darkness made his chocolate brown eyes appear much, much deeper as they snapped open, staring up into twin rubies.

The intruder held a finger to his own lips, and the young man nodded. The intruder moved away and the young man sat up, pulling back the covers to reveal he was still dressed. Just as silently as his companion, he picked up a backpack full of supplies and slung it over his shoulder.

Through the darkness, the two slipped past the figure snoring loudly on the couch and walked out the door.

* * *

A derisive snort, an ostentatious roll of the eyes.

"Don't eat so fast, detective. There's no telling how long these supplies will have to last us – and spirit world won't be restocking us."

Yusuke didn't bother to swallow his food before answering.

"What does me eating fast have to do with anything?" He demanded sourly.

"Eating too fast causes indigestion. Besides, if you eat like that you won't feel as full when it's gone."

"I didn't know you cared." The human boy answered sarcastically.

"Don't blame me when your stomach is empty and there's nothing left. Trust me; no human can live off the kind of food found in the demon plane."

Yusuke looked at him before slowly and deliberately licking his spoon, holding Hiei's eyes all the while.

The truth was, Hiei didn't care how fast his companion ate. The small demon had rationed out their food supplies carefully enough to make it last quite a while. If they began to run low, he would resort to demon fare and let Yusuke take the rest of the human provisions.

The truth was, he had just wanted an excuse to speak to the young man. They had been traveling together for nearly a week now, and had barely spoken at all. They slept side by side in each other's arms – neither willing nor ready to be alone at night, due to some vulnerability both suddenly felt but neither would speak of – but other than that they had been ignoring each other.

Still, what was there to talk about with the human? Hiei's need to tease and embarrass him had died down with Kurama's disappearance; it just didn't feel right without his fox there, smiling and advising him on how to most quickly worm his way under the human's skin.

Besides…

Kurama was the only one Hiei had ever been with romantically. The fox did not know this and, in fact, Hiei had spent a considerable amount of time producing sufficient evidence that this was not true, but the fact still remained. Hiei had never trusted anyone else enough for that sort of thing. Not only that, but he had never wanted anyone else.

Until Yusuke Urameshi.

Damn it.

Silence passed between them once again.

Finally Yusuke spoke.

"Spiky haired punk."

Despite himself, Hiei began to smirk.

"Ignorant human." He answered.

"Three-eyed freak."

"Incompetent fool."

The two looked at each other, Hiei's smirk so large it was nearly a smile, Yusuke's grin splitting his face. Later, neither would be quite certain who had begun to laugh first.

* * *

Stars dotted the inky black sky above them, and were it not for the three gleaming moons visible in this area of the demon plane, Yusuke would have almost been able to convince himself he was back in the human realm.

As Hiei had grudgingly explained, Makai was more different than Yusuke had previously imagined. Unlike the world of humans, where everything was pretty uniform and influenced only by weather and average temperatures, in the demon realm areas would often change drastically within a few steps of entering a new Climate. Few Climates were mapped out by spirit world but, as Hiei had explained, they would range from looking identical to the human world to so alien as to be "beyond your pitiful capacity for imagination." There were some Climates where no sun or moon existed, others where they were around in multitude. Some had no gravity, some extra. Some Climates were completely liquid, some upside-down, some eternally dark. Hiei had seemed to like the subject; he had spoken of it for a long time.

Well, anything to get their minds off of…

Each night before bed Hiei would go off on his own, remove his headband, and begin the search for Kurama's trail. Some days it was clear and shining, others he had to search for a long time to find it, to make certain that they were still going in the right direction.

They had been lucky in two things. Firstly, whoever had Kurama was not making many unexpected turns, making following them easy. Secondly, they had not yet run into anyone from Spirit World.

Yusuke didn't care what the consequences would be for their going against orders to search for Kurama. As far as he was concerned, if they were arrested, they could just share a cell.

So walking during the day, a jagan search at twilight, and the nights spent cuddled in each other's arms under the stars.

The last had happened without discussion, to which Yusuke was glad. The last thing he needed at the moment was to go back to struggling through his feelings for the small demon. A discussion on what they were doing and why was the last thing he needed.

Besides, Yusuke told himself – for some reason feeling the need to defend himself to himself – it wasn't as if they were going anything wrong. Neither felt right without the presence of the vibrant fox which they had both grown so accustomed to. There was something comforting and innocent in cuddling up next to Hiei at night.

At least it kept him from being quite so lonely.

"Do you know of how the fox and I met?" Hiei asked quietly, voice ringing out in the stillness of the night.

"You mentioned something about seeing him on a street in _Dai'shaal_." Yusuke answered, a little surprised his companion would volunteer information. Then again, Hiei seemed to need to talk every once in a while. No doubt his thoughts had been on Kurama and the hole now left in their lives as well. "That's all I know."

Hiei shifted behind him, cuddling close. "He had decided to tell you…"

"I know. We just never got the time."

"When I first saw Kurama he was entering a brothel. He lived and worked there." Hiei was silent a moment. Perhaps he was waiting for Yusuke to say something. Perhaps he was merely struggling with his memories.

Yusuke fought to stay silent, unwilling to interrupt.

"Our relationship began that day, though we did not become lovers for many years afterwards. I came to see him whenever I passed through _Dai'shaal_. Then one day I decided…One of his customers had hurt him, and I knew he could no longer stay there. Blood ran in rivers the night I chose to steal him away."

Another long stretch of silence. Yusuke realized belatedly that Hiei had finished his tale.

"So that's the big secret then? Kurama used to be a - ?"

"Don't say it." Hiei warned sharply, voice a dangerous growl against the back of his neck. "Whatever his occupation, Kurama was never - !"

"I know."

Hiei shifted against him again, arm tightening.

"He's been a part of my life for so long…"

"What did you do when…?"

"When what?"

"When he died?"

Hiei was silent for so long Yusuke thought he had decided not to answer. But finally he spoke.

"I thought he was dead, just like everyone else." He answered grudgingly.

"You must have been devastated."

"It's none of your business, now is it, detective?"

"Sorry. But you found him again, so…"

"I came to the human realm hunting a demon who I had heard had killed someone whose description matched my sister's. I didn't even recognize Kurama until he gave me his name…then I knew. The strange human boy I had found with demonic powers was my fox, and it didn't matter how or why."

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you're in love with him."

Hiei kicked him. "Stop being stupid and go to sleep."

"I think you should tell him. When we get him back."

Another kick, this one sharper.

"You first."

(Z)

To Be Continued

Hmm…a minor catch. The plotline for this arc has changed a little, and so the events leading up to the eventual "hook-up" must as well, meaning I won't be able to use a lot of the old stuff…and I was really fond of some of it. Ah well. I'm going to have to be super careful not to go to fast though…Ah! The Pressure has returned!

As I stated before, I'm trying to toggle my updates to make life easier. It may be three weeks before I can update again. Sorry, but be patient with me! I don't want to risk burning out and disapearing for a few years again!

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**kit-kit -** Poor Kurama...hmmm...what happened to him? What indeed...

**Abi** - LOL. Anything I can do to help!


	12. A Warning

"I know as much about games as I do about hugs and puppies, and care for them even less. Wake me for the end of the world."

So many reviews for chapter ten; you guys make me so happy! (Happy dance proceeds.)

Muffins for all!

On a side note: This chapter was _fun_ to write.

Oh. And the entire thing is from Yusuke's POV.

* * *

Yusuke didn't want to say anything for fear that his commenting on it would make it stop, but something had most definitely changed between he and Hiei recently. He first began to notice the change after Hiei revealed the true story of his and Kurama's first meeting, but Yusuke suspected the change had begun before then. Looking back, he could see its roots stretching out to Kurama's disappearance (they _had_ begun depending on each other then, hadn't they?) and it was most likely that Kurama's encouraging them toward each other had to have had something to do with it, too.

But whatever its origins, Yusuke had only just begun to notice. They talked more – sometimes about things that were complete nonsense. Though they still tended toward arguing, those disagreementsveered steeplytoward the absurd. A spat over whether or not cheese tasted yellow was a far cry from their old battles over any and everything they could disagree on.

Yusuke had trusted Hiei with his life for a very long time, but he was beginning to trust him with other things now. He had begun telling him personal things – some of which he hadn't even shared with Kurama yet. Hiei didn't share much, himself, but it was clear he appreciated that Yusuke did, and when he did share it was always…was_ meaningful_ the wrong word to use?

Perhaps Yusuke was being foolish, reading so much into it. There was nothing to do as they traveled but talk, or else miss and worry about Kurama.

A kind of comfort was beginning to develop between the two, and perhaps a kind of uneasy friendship, though mentioning it would undoubtedly be a big mistake.

Yusuke was being an idiot, he told himself. Hiei would laugh at him if he knew what he was thinking.

Still…

Hiei stopped suddenly, motioning sharply for Yusuke to do the same as he peered off into the distance.

"Detective, do you see that?"

Yusuke squinted, and finally he saw.

"That shiny thing?"

A derisive snort. "Yes, detective. I stopped so we could enjoy the view together. I do love _shiny_ things you know."

"You don't have to be an ass about it, you know."

Okay; so perhaps things hadn't changed so much.

An annoyed grunt, a quiet mumbled complaint of _have to show him everything, damn it!_

"That 'shiny thing,' as you so eloquently put it, is the city of _Ely'afreba_." Hiei informed him bitingly.

"Oh." Yusuke couldn't help but to scowl; his experiences with demon towns had been more than unpleasant, to say the least. "Can we go around it?"

"Why would we want to do that?" Hiei asked, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, "When our fox's energy has stopped there?"

"_What?_"

"I said - !"

Hiei could not continue whatever he had been about to say because Yusuke was suddenlyhugging him so hard he had picked the small demon up off the ground, laughing. Despite the irritable imps protests and bloody threats of violent death if he wasn't put down _right this minute! _Yusuke began to spin him around.

He was forced, however, to stop when Hiei kicked him.

"Idiot." Hiei seethed, a smile in his voice, as he straightened his clothes.

* * *

"Stay close to me, detective." Hiei ordered under his breath as they passed through the gates. "They don't like humans here."

"And they like us everywhere else?" He hissed back, tone dry.

Hiei made a small sound that could have been a laugh before grabbing hold of Yusuke's elbow and pulling him forcefully to his side. "Of course not," He answered, sounding somewhat amused, "However, this place is particularly bad. It's one of the biggest cities for the buying and selling of human flesh."

"You mean like…for sex?"

"Or food. Most creatures in this area wouldn't care which need their purchase met, so long as it did."

"You've never…"

Hiei gave him a sharp look. "I've never _what_, detective?"

"You've never…_eaten_ a human, have you?"

A snort. Hiei looked away.

"Put something _that_ disgusting in my mouth? Never." His hand moved, forcing Yusuke even closer to his side as he slid his hand into the human boy's back pocket. "Just pretend you're mine and we won't have any trouble. Since the fox marked you, theoretically you should be safe."

"But?"

"But it's been a long time since either the fox's mark or mine has been seen in Makai. And there are some lowlifes foolish enough to take someone else's property even if they _do_ know who he belongs to."

"Great. Good to know. So the whole tattooing thing was pretty much for nothing, then?"

"No, not for nothing." This time Hiei couldn't hide his smirk. "It was amusing as hell."

"Thanks ever so much. Bastard."

"Always happy to oblige."

* * *

_Keep your head down and don't meet anyone's eyes_. Hiei had told him as they walked through the streets in search of an inn the small demon found "acceptable." At first he had thought that his companion was teasing him.

Then demons began to stop them in the street, making offers for Yusuke. With each one Hiei grew more and more insistent in his refusals – and more rude. Once Hiei had to become violet, Yusuke decided to take the small demon's advice.

So he stayed back and kept quiet as Hiei approached the desk at the inn he had chosen at last, and listened as his companion haggled for a room, at last passing over payment in the form of a small bag that clinked as it was handed over. The creature behind the counter took several moments sorting through the tiny gems and jewels the bag had contained before grudgingly handing over a large key, which Hiei snatched away quickly.

He glanced over his shoulder at Yusuke and motioned for him to follow as he began to walk down a hall.

"I forgot how much I hate this place." He grumbled once he was certain the human had fallen into step behind him.

"I'm beginning to think you hate everything."

"This is not a good area of the demon realm for a first visit." He answered, tone so dry that Yusuke suspectedhis words to be some great understatement."When I finally persuade the fox to move back here, we'll be sure to bring you along and show you some of its finer points."

Yusuke fell silent, shocked that Hiei would include him.

* * *

The room they had gotten only held one bed, but Yusuke was past complaining about it. It would seem pretty stupid to put up a fuss about something that trivial when he and Hiei had been sleeping in each other's arms ever since Kurama's disappearance. Though Yusuke would never admit it out loud, there was something comforting about waking in the morning to find Hiei's small body wrapped around his own, the small demon's scent on his skin, his arms so warm and secure.

Yusuke was tough. He had been fighting for most of his life and even before he had begun to seriously train, he had been more than capable of defending himself. He had never needed anyone to take care of him.

But that had never meant that he hadn't wanted anyone to. First Kurama had taken him in, given him his first real home, his first real taste of safety and normalcy.

Now Hiei was doing the same. Even so far away, trapped in the demon plane and very possibly in trouble with Spirit World, Yusuke couldn't help but to feel safe with Hiei.

It was stupid. He knew it was stupid, and that if Hiei ever found out he would never hear the end of it. Hell, if _Kurama_ ever found out, Yusuke would suffer for it. But he couldn't help how he felt, no matter how stupid and childish those feelings were.

They took a moment to go over their plans, but went to bed rather early. Kurama's energy hadn't left the city, and even if it did sometime in the night they had _found_ him. They were _close_. They were anxious to get him back, but Hiei was insistent there would be a battle involved, since Kurama would not have left them of his own volition.

"I will not risk losing him again because we are not rested enough for a fight." He had said. Yusuke had agreed without argument.

Getting ready for bed, Yusuke felt like a child the night before Christmas, back when his mother still tried to make his holidays special. Tomorrow was the _day_. They would get Kurama back _tomorrow._

"If you don't stop fidgeting, you're sleeping on the floor." Hiei informed him as he climbed into bed with him.

"I'm excited."

"Your feet are cold."

Yusuke turned to face Hiei. They had never slept facing each other; there was something suddenly very intimate about lying in bed in the darkness with Hiei's face mere inches from his own.

"I can't wait to kick the asses of whoever took him." He whispered fiercely.

"I get first shot." Hiei hesitated a moment, then reached for Yusuke, brushing hair from his eyes in a surprisingly tender gesture. "Clear your mind, detective." He advised quietly. "You're useless to both the fox and myself if you don't sleep tonight."

* * *

It felt as if Yusuke had only been asleep for a few hours at most when there was a loud crash and light flooded the room.

He sat up, blinking blearily, but could not make anything out.

"There! It's them!"

The light grew brighter and began to flicker. It seemed to be coming from one of the blurry figures in the bright doorway. Yusuke tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on, when a hand fisted in his hair, another arm encircled his chest, sliding under his armpits, and suddenly he was airborn, clutched to a strong chest.

"Follow them"

"_Shit!_"

That was Hiei's voice.

Yusuke was fully awake by the time he was thrown to the ground some minutes later.

"Dammit, Hiei!"

The small demon rounded on him, red eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of the roof he had landed them on.

"You truly _are_ useless, aren't you?" He hissed furiously, kicking at him. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"Spirit world." Hiei bit out, turning to look out over the roof once more, presumably for signs of their attackers. "They must have caught up with us. Damn it. I was so busy tracking the fox that I…" He rounded on Yusuke once more, furious. "And _you!_ Do you find it amusing to sleep through dangerous situations, or are you truly just that big a fool?"

Yusuke surged to his feet, prepared to take a swing at the diminutive demon, but froze as an energy blast came flashing down to strike dangerously close to their feet.

The Spirit World representative shouted something as he gathered energy for another attack, but Hiei had grabbed Yusuke and was moving again, so _fast_. Faster than Yusuke could ever dream of moving on his own.

This time he was deposited roughly on his ass in a dark, dirty alley.

"_Fuck, _Hiei!"

"_Shut up!_" Hiei crouched near the mouth of the alley, easing his headband away from the jagan, breathing slightly labored. Yusuke caught sight of a slim sheen of blue before the small demon was covering it again and slinking back into the shadows, placing one hand on Yusuke – presumably so he could be ready to carry him off again. Yusuke wasn't about to complain when there was no way he could ever move so quickly, but –

"Why - ?"

"Shh!" Hiei gave him a sharp look.

Yusuke shifted, placing his mouth near his companion's ear.

"Why aren't we fighting?" He whispered.

Hiei glanced at him, as if considering the wisdom of answering, but finally relented.

"I wanted to keep our presence here quiet from Kurama's abductors." He answered at last, voice twisted with bitterness. "And there's no way to know how many we're up against. Are these special forces or another team such as ourselves? Are they supposed to kill us or capture us?"

"I didn't think about…"

"No, you didn't." Hiei sighed. He was all coiled muscles and indescribable tension, ready to run at a moment's notice, trying to look everywhere at once. Nevertheless, he leaned a little closer to Yusuke, resting a hand on his thigh. "Do you really want to risk dying here and leaving our fox in captivity?"

"No, of course not."

"Then be prepared to flee like cowards."

"I'll follow your lead, Hiei."

Hiei stared at him, eyes dark and strange.

"Thank you." He said at last, looking away.

Light filled the alley from above. Hiei's hand convulsed in warning on Yusuke's thigh, but he did not flee.

He _could _not flee. The moment the light had struck them theyhad beenimmediately rendered unable to move.

Seven figures leapt nimbly down from the roofs, surrounding them neatly despite the cramped space. The light that had frozen them so soundly seemed to be coming from necklaces each figure wore.

"Spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and demon Hiei." One of the figured intoned, reading from a roll of parchment held in her hands. "You are charged with treason against spirit world and direct avoidance of orders. You will be taken for sentencing, at a time which will be held after the safe procurement of the spirit fox known as - !" Her voice cut off with a strangled gurgle as a blade blossomed in her throat, blood gushing out like some bad special effect in a movie.

Her companions nearest her were just turning toward the unseen attacker when they were neatly bisected by something that moved too fast for Yusuke to catch sight of.

All three bodies hit the ground at the same time.

One of the remaining light-things swiveled to the end of the alley where the three had stood, to find it empty but for the carnage of the three dead.

"_Holy sh - !_"

Something flung out of the darkness to strike the owner of the speaker, wrapping around his neck tighter and tighter until his head was rendered from his body, but it didn't bear watching because the fifth and sixth of the team from spirit world were struck by _something_ that flew outwards from the darkness, pinning them together as they died.

A figure dropped from the roof and the final member of the team backed up, blubbering, and hit a wall.

His scream was cut off before he could even finish it, and the figure rounded on Yusuke and Hiei.

A stray strand of light, be it from moon or star or a window somewhere above them, suddenly fell on their rescuer, illuminating the long, gleaming silver hair, the luminous white robes, and eyes of a molten gold that seemed to glitter in the darkness.

Hiei made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, but it was Yusuke who managed to speak first.

"Kurama!"

The tall demon approached, achingly beautiful in his fox form, and helped the two to their feet.

"You." He said quietly. "You've been following me as well?"

Yusuke was nearly choking on his own heartbeat. Youko's attention was nearly completely on Hiei, but one hand had risen to Yusuke, to gently caress the human boy's cheek as he spoke.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"Have you been following me, Hiei?" The Youko repeated in a quiet purr, leaning forward to brush his lips against Hiei's.

"Of course I have." The smaller demon snarled.

Kurama's golden eyes hardened and his hand slid into Yusuke's hair to grip it painfully as he glared at Hiei. "You will stop it." He ordered, voice full of steel. "Immediately."

"Kurama…"

He drew back so that he could observe them both at once, face emptier than Yusuke had ever seen it.

"Our association is dissolved." He stated. "I no longer wish to hold acquaintance with either of you."

"_Kurama_!" Hiei hissed, earning the fox's attention once more.

"You will cease following me – or you will die."

"What the hell, man?" Yusuke demanded.

"Fox!"

The youko smiled, and it was no expression Yusuke recognized. Something lurked in his eyes, something that had nothing to do with the man who had gently teased him in the greenhouse.

He reached for Hiei, and the small demon did not move. _His_ eyes were filled with a disbelief, an emptiness, that terrified Yusuke.

"You wouldn't turn from me after all this time." He whispered as the fox cupped his face in his hands.

"Hiei." He smiled. "So strong. So powerful. Yet still so young in so many ways." He slid the headband off the small demon's head, gazing at the violently glaring jagan. "I'm afraid I've tired of you, my dear."

"_No._"

He drew one hand back, and there was something in it. Delicately he blew against his palm, sending a fine dust flying, striking Hiei, and the small, distrustful demon just stood there, staring like a child who had just seen his pet killed.

He didn't show signs of pain until several minutes after the dust had covered him, and even then he clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes on Kurama until he at last pitched forward and into the youko's arms.

"He'll be blind for a few days." The fox informed Yusuke as he handed the small form to him, placing him in the human boy's arms with surprising tenderness. "When it wears off, you two are to return to the human world." He turned to leave, then paused, some hesitancy, some weakness in him that hadn't been there a moment before. "Do not let him continue to follow me, Yusuke." He ordered quietly. "Even after he recovers. _Don't _let him do it."

"Kurama…why?"

He turned back to him quickly, grasping his shoulder and pulling him forward, kissing him quickly, messily.

"Remember what I told you." He whispered, pressing his forehead to Yusuke's. Yusuke wondered if it was really desperation he heard in his former lover's voice, or just wishful thinking on his part. "Do _not_ allow him to continue to follow me."

And then he was gone, as if he had never been there at all, and Yusuke was left alone in the alley with the unconscious Hiei limp in his arms.

* * *

To Be Continued

(Cue evil laughter.) Oh my! _That_ never happened in the original!

Like I said; I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. Which is good, because when I started it, I had no idea what I was going to do. Then I looked at the original, started to write, and…whoops. I'm so happy with this chapter, that I'm going to post it early. I'm not certain I adequately conveyed what was in my head, but I'm still happy with it.(In my mind it all played out like some super-dark DC comic. Anyway…)

I've come to a decision. Basically: screw the schedule. I'm going to post what I want when I want. I'm sad to have to sacrifice some sort of regularity to tell my readers, however, I can't help it when inspiration strikes. Oh well.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**cryptic.kitsune** - Yay! I'm so happy to be swaying you! Kurama's memories returned to him slowly. I haven't really explored it, but I believe he knew there was someone important to him at one time, but hadn't chosen to seek out the memory by the time Hiei arrived because Kurama would see memories of power and battles as more important thatn memories of some lover who was currently unreachable.

**kit-kit - **Hiei is a teddy bear.


	13. Decisions

Pacing is a bitch. I can't let the things I'm really excited about happen too soon.

I wrote a good part of this while at school. That was an interesting experience…it's just strange to write fluffy scenes and naughty words on a public computer.

I really like this first scene here.

* * *

Complete silence. A silence so deep and so dark, it seemed to breathe, as if somehow it had become a creature of pure darkness – a creature ready to devour them both.

Two figures alone in an inn room. The room itself was in complete disarray, for the moment the taller boy led the smaller into the room, the smaller seemed to have fallen into some mad rage, completely decimating most of the furniture in the room, lashing out blindly through his fury, tears streaming down a pretty, vulnerable face as he shredded the furniture, the flooring, the wallpaper.

The taller boy allowed his companion's rampage, staying in the doorway and out of the path of destruction until he companion at last fell to the floor, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Only then did Yusuke Urameshi move forward, sitting down on the floor beside the small little demon. Hiei threw himself on his neck, a broken man.

They had been like that now for several hours.

Hiei was a fierce warrior, a merciless killer, a ruthless opponent. But now he sat held tightly in the arms of his lover's other lover, as quiet and hurt as a child who had awoken from a nightmare.

Or so Yusuke was thinking before the small demon spoke.

Hiei did not pull away – if anything, he snuggled even closer. But his voice was the same quiet, deadly tone it had been since the day they met, filled with the same disdain for life it had always held.

"I hope you don't think that I plan to listen to what that idiot fox has said," he stated, voice thick and heavy, "Whatever he thinks he's doing, I won't allow it."

"Me neither." Yusuke promised quietly.

"Good." There was some strange satisfaction in his companion's voice. Some hint of pride.

"But there's nothing we can do until that weird dust he hit you with wears off. We can't track him without the jagan."

Hiei was silent for a long time, seemingly unconcerned with the dried tears streaking his face, the tiny black jewels forming themselves on the carpet from where those tears had fallen. Though even his normal eyes were sightless, they glared at nothing with his old intensity, a scowl twisting his lips.

Finally he nodded.

Seemingly having recovered his composure, Yusuke expected his companion to get up, perhaps make him swear never to reveal his moment of weakness to anyone.

Instead he elbowed Yusuke in the ribs.

"Hold me tighter," he commanded, "_Fool_."

* * *

On Hiei's instruction (and threats of dire consequences should he fail to perform his duty in a manner satisfactory to the diminutive demon) Yusuke gathered up the tear gems into a small bag and went out the next day to sell them.

"You're doing an errand for your master; that's all you need to say." Hiei had informed him, resolutely ignoring the breakfast Yusuke had handed him. "If anyone tries to give you trouble, make up a story about your master's power."

He didn't seem overly concerned with the idea that a human walking around a demon town with a bag full of extremely rare jewels would be in danger. He wanted the tear gems gone, and with them all evidence of his breakdown. Perhaps, also, he did not want to be reminded of what _caused_ said breakdown. Hiei would not cry again. Yusuke knew that he had witnessed something that had probably only happened once or twice in all of his companion's rather long-spanding life, and would likely never happen again. And now that is _had_ happened, Hiei would be more impossible to deal with than ever.

Yusuke went along with it.

The last thing he wanted to do was spend the day locked up in the inn room with Hiei.

He indeed had had a few run-ins with creatures who thought him to be easy prey. A few had actually attacked him _because_ of the mark on his arm, seeming to think it would be amusing (and perhaps make his reputation better) if he managed to steal away something owned both by the infamous youko Kurama and by the greatly feared forbidden child.

It would take days for whatever sanitation committees demon towns used to clean up all of that guy's remains.

By the time Yusuke returned that night, he had sold the treasure and bought supplies for their journey. He had kept for himself one of the gems, wanting a memento of what had happened. Foolishly sentimental, and if Hiei ever found out he would, no doubt, be furious, but it wasn't often one saw one so strong brought so low, and Yusuke wanted to remember that Hiei had accepted comfort from him. That, as Kurama had so often promised him, there was more to the little demon than strength and hatred.

The innkeeper confronted him at the door, demanding recompense for the room Hiei had destroyed, which had apparently been found by one of the maids. He also wanted to be reimbursed for said maid, who had ran out of the inn in tears after whatever Hiei had said to her, and refused to return to work.

Yusuke paid him with a glare that made the creature pale and tremble, then headed up to the room.

Hiei was as he had left him, sitting on the bed, glaring blindly at nothing as if trying to force his sight to return. He had, at last, eaten the breakfast Yusuke had left him, though Yusuke very much doubted he had tried to get up and find anything else.

"It's done?" He asked.

Yusuke nodded, realized he couldn't see it, and answered aloud.

"Yes." His voice sounded strange in his own ears, hoarse from talking all day, hoarse from emotions he had not allowed himself to release. Bad enough the way Hiei had reacted. Worse if they had both began to cry. Someone needed to keep a calm head and be rational. Yusuke was unfamiliar with the role, but he was certain he didn't want to leave any kind of responsibility up to Hiei.

He dropped the various bags and parcels he carried to the ground and went to sit on the bed, swiping furiously at his eyes. The moment he thought he had everything under control, he would end up thinking about Kurama again, damn it.

He gave a jump of surprise as Hiei reached for him, and was, in fact, so startled that he was on his back in the bed, Hiei over him, before he even realized what was going on.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Hiei?" He demanded as the small demon's fingers began to tentatively search his face for his mouth.

"It's going to be a while until we find the fox." He answered gruffly, leaning down. Yusuke managed to jerk away as Hiei tried to kiss him, and was rewarded by an annoyed look from his companion. "I'm going to need something to entertain me until then," Hiei told him impatiently, "And you're the only one here."

"Real romantic. Get the hell offa me."

"Perhaps you misunderstand." Hiei's hand found his wrist and pinned it down as he quickly shifted his body to stifle Yusuke's struggles. Somehow Yusuke got the feeling the small demon was quite experienced at holding people down. "I'm willing to forgive the fact that you're a stinking human for this. We're both going to need it, anyway."

Staring at him in disbelief, Yusuke suddenly realized his companions true motives.

"Bullshit." He stated as Hiei's lips found his jaw.

Hiei pulled back, unamused.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't care about sex. You just want to get back at Kurama."

"You do live in your own pretty fantasy world, don't you?"

"He wanted us to get together. Your sick little mind sees it as perfect revenge that you would wait to do it when he's not here because you know how much he wanted it."

His lip curled, but he didn't deny it.

"I'm sure the fox's reasons are _nobel_." He spat. "He has become quite disgusting that way over the last few years. But the fact remains that, whatever his reasons, he rejected me. After everything I've done for him. And he's rejected you, too Yusuke. He doesn't deserve to be here for this if he's going to behave that way. He knows perfectly well that we could help him."

"No."

"You're being stupid. He'll be upset he missed it, but then he'll just be happy that he's finally gotten what he wanted." He snorted, turning his head away. "Even as furious at him as I am, I still want to make him happy."

"Get. The hell. Off. Me."

Hiei seemed truly startled as Yusuke at last managed to buck him off, standing quickly and taking several steps away from the bed. The expression on Hiei's face was one of pure shock.

"Detective…"

"I don't want any stinkin part of this game, Hiei. Whatever little things you have planned for Kurama, they're only because they're what _he_ wants."

"And not what you want, detective?" A snort. "I know what you want. You want me."

"Maybe I did; I hadn't quite figured it out yet, to tell you the truth. But I will tell you one thing – right now I sure as hell _don't_."

"Why not?" Hiei demanded, offended.

"Why? What are you, some fucking idiot? You want me because Kurama wants you to want me. Fine. Yeah, that sounds good. Let's do that." Yusuke wanted to hit something, to throw something. This wasn't _fair_. It was too much, all at once. "The last thing I need is a lover who doesn't care if he's got me or not."

"Why do you smell like tears, detective?"

Yusuke spun and left the room, slamming the door closed after himself.

* * *

Whatever Kurama had said, it took a full week for Hiei's jagan to recover from whatever it was the fox had done to it, though the small demon's regular sight returned somewhat earlier. Hiei was nearly literally climbing the walls to leave, but he knew doing so without the jagan would be worse than foolish. Who knew how many miles they could go in the wrong direction before they discovered they were wrong? That could set them back even more than waiting would.

Yusuke refused to talk with him, and that was fine. If the human brat wanted to be a stubborn idiot, then Hiei would let him. He had practically thrown himself at the human, after all – what more could he do? Surely he could see how much Hiei needed him to feel as if, despite Kurama cool rejection, he was still worthy of affection. Surely Yusuke understood how much Hiei had needed his comfort.

Yet he had still denied him.

So _fine_. The last thing _he_ needed was to be the babysitter of some stupid, stubborn (_strong, desirable_) completely idiotic human.

The day he woke to find his jagan once more working properly, Hiei considered leaving without the detective.

Yet despite his annoyance with him, Hiei didn't want to see him end up in the belly of some demon who had surprised him or, worse, the plaything of one. And Kurama would certainly not thank him for abandoning his pet human – and neither would Spirit World, for that matter. Hiei thought he was in enough trouble, so he forced himself to break the silence first.

"Pack up. We're leaving."

Yusuke blinked at him, surprised. Hiei was fairly certain it was the first time the human had met his gaze since he had regained his normal sight.

"It's better now? Just like that?"

"Why would I tell you we were leaving if it wasn't?"

Yusuke grinned. That full-out, ferocious grin that meant he knew he was about to do something dangerous and stupid and he couldn't wait.

"Great! Let's go then!"

* * *

"Fool."

"Bastard."

"_Incompetent_ fool."

"Don't use big words I don't know, _really really big_ bastard."

A sigh. "_Useless_ fool, then."

Silence a moment. Finally:

"I hate you."

"I despise you."

"Well, I hate you more than you despise me."

Another stretch of silence, an exchange of glances.

Yusuke shrugged.

"At least we're talking again, right?"

A snort that may have been interpreted as amusement was his only answer. Hiei looked away first.

Moments later they were both laughing.

* * *

That night they went back to sleeping in each others arms. The comfort they had began to develop wasn't quite as strong as it had been, but then, it hadn't been all that strong to begin with, anyway. Neither apologized for the argument back at the inn – neither wanted to think about it, or why it happened.

But neither wanted to sleep alone.

"I think he's with a large group." Hiei said, covering his jagan once more as they prepared to set out the next morning. "Army-sized, maybe."

"And you just now decided that telling me would be a fun idea?"

He cast him a don't-be-an-idiot look.

"There were a few before, but not many. Not enough for me to be able to tell if he was actually traveling _with_ them or if they were just nearby. The numbers changed every day." He hesitated, as if fearful of putting what he wanted to say into words. "But the groups been joined by a _lot_ of people in between the time I last looked before we saw the fox and now. I think…it's definitely a small army."

"What does that mean?"

Hiei shook his head, troubled.

"Kurama hates politics."

"So what does it mean?"

An impatient glance. "It means we keep going."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

Hiei hesitated a small moment.

"If they are an army, then I think I know where they're headed." He said finally. "They're going in the right direction, though they're taking a rather round-about path. My guess is that they don't want to be seen."

"And where are they going?"

"_Sha'kinn_. It's one of the largest demon cities on this plane – and its completely under the control of the Spirit World."

"How large we talking here?"

"About three Tokyos? Maybe more."

Yusuke began to cough.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"If…if they were to attack and take the city, then Spirit World would loose one of its greatest handholds on the demon plane. Once _Sha'kinn_ is taken, the others would fall easily. Demon world would belong to the demons again."

"And that would mean…?"

"We could do whatever we wanted. Including invade the human world."

"Kurama wouldn't help with that!"

Hiei shot him a furious glare.

"Don't you think I know that?" He snapped.

Yusuke pursed his lips together, but decided, reluctantly, not to argue.

"So what are we going to do, then?"

"There's a road that leads to _Sha'kinn_. If we take it, we'll get there before them. Then we can sneak into their camp, find the fox, and _take_ him. However…"

"Yeah?" Yusuke prodded.

"If I am mistaken, and they're going somewhere else, we're going to be even more behind than ever."

"Why is this even a question?" Yusuke demanded. "We take the road, you keep an eye on them along the way. If it looks like they're changing plans, then we leave the road."

Hiei glanced at him, and smiled – a feral bearing of teeth.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hm. I didn't plan this at all. Oh well. Least now I know what I'm doing…

Yes. Hiei does use the word "fool" a lot. I just like it. (shrugs)

**Response to Unsigned Reviews**:

**kit-kit - **giggles at choice of descrptive words I'm so hentai sometimes...Okay. _Most_ of the time.

**Abi** - Thankies! So glad you liked!

**Curry** - I'm trying to find a way; I liked that part too. We'll just have to see.

**cryptic.kitsune** - Ah, the dreaded term paper. Yes, fanfiction is much more enjoyable. Well, good luck, anyway!


	14. The Manor

Squeals

I've had this chapter planned for so _long_! We're finally here! I'm _so_ excited!

Yes; this is an extremely early update. Oh well, I'm too excited to wait.

* * *

Each day without fail, Hiei would check with the jagan to ensure that Kurama and whoever-the-hell it was he was traveling with remained on their path toward the city (when Yusuke had tried to call it a town, Hiei had lectured him for _hours_) of _Sha'kinn_.

These searches always ended with a small, satisfied nod from Hiei, and a gloating smirk that let Yusuke know exactly what his companion was thinking.

He had figured Kurama out – at least partially. The great mystery was almost solved and the fox, despite all his cunning and wit, would be unable to hide from them much longer. Once they had him, they would ensure their questions were answered. Yusuke was certain that, with all the years they'd spent together, Hiei knew more than a few tricks to get Kurama to agree to whatever he wanted. Even with the short time Yusuke had spent with him, he had learned a thing or two he thought he should try.

Anyway, they should _all_ enjoy the question session immensely.

Yusuke did not allow himself the thought that perhaps Kurama really _didn't_ want them anymore. After all, he had spent so long plotting to get Yusuke, and was now stuck mid-plan to earn himself the threesome he so wanted, that it was impossible for him to have just suddenly lost interest. Foxes were fickle with their affection, true, but he wouldn't have stayed with Hiei, at least, for so long if there hadn't been something there.

Still, Yusuke was worried.

He tried, on their second day of traveling the road to _Sha'kinn_, to discuss his reasoning with Hiei, hoping the input of the man who knew Kurama best would be able to reassure him.

Instead, Hiei had cast him a glare from the corner of his eye, refusing to even stop walking.

"Regardless of whether he meant it or not," the small demon had answered in a low and dangerous growl that promised pain to anyone who crossed him, "He is going to have to pay for the things he said to me that day. How harshly his punishment is, and whether or not he enjoys it, will all be dependant on the justification he gives me when next we meet."

For the first time, Yusuke felt a new fear.

"You…you're just talking about kinky, teasy stuff, right Hiei? You wouldn't really hurt him."

Hiei refused to look at him, his fists clutched into tight knuckled fists.

"If, by some chance, he was not lying for some noble cause and has, in fact, decided that he no longer wishes my presence near his, then he will have to die."

"Hiei!"

"Don't misunderstand me, detective," he spat, voice full of hate and disdain – though whether toward Kurama or Yusuke or Hiei himself Yusuke didn't want to venture. "I don't care as much about the sex as you might think. I care more for him than you could ever possibly understand. Even if I am shunned forever more from his bed, if I am allowed merely to stay by his side, as his shadow, I will be content. But if he tries to cast me away completely, he will not live long enough to regret his decision."

"You can't honestly mean…"

"He. Is. _Mine._" He snarled.

Hiei refused to speak for the rest of the day. Yusuke, somewhat frightened, didn't try to make him, but did insist on saying one last thing.

"You try it, and there'll be a problem between us, Hiei." Yusuke promised. "Even if he never wants to see me again, I want him alive. You'll have to kill me, too."

Hiei nodded once, briskly.

* * *

"Supplies are running low." Hiei said suddenly, breaking a silence that had lasted three days between them. "We'll need to stop." Without waiting for Yusuke's answer, he nodded where, up ahead, a long drive connected with the road.

"What the hell is that?"

"I'd wager it leads to a manor of some kind." Hiei answered dryly, as if Yusuke were a complete idiot for not knowing this fact. "I've passed it many times in my travels."

"And we're just gonna – what? Rob 'em blind? Or ask for shelter and mercy?"

"The demons there are of a lower power than I." He snorted, glancing at Yusuke at last. The intensity had finally returned to his eyes – the expression that never failed to make Yusuke feel as if he were the only thing in the world that existed. "Demons who have land and want to keep it are obliged to offer shelter and hospitality to demons of higher power levels when they pass through their lands. It's one of our most ancient laws."

"You have laws?"

Hiei glared a moment longer before brushing past and turning up the drive.

* * *

A meticulously cared for – yet very dangerous looking garden. Large, ornately carved wooden doors. Windows at least three times Hiei's height, completely covered in stained glass.

Hiei hid a smile, nearly overwhelmed by the bittersweet memory of a rainy night a few hundred years ago, he and his fox laughing under his cloak as they ran up the drive, seeking sanctuary from the storm. Youko's followers had been left camped out, hidden at the edge of the road, and for the first time in a long time, Hiei knew he would have his fox all to himself.

Kurama had known it, too.

The creatures who had welcomed them inside were fearful enough of their power to give them everything they needed – including privacy. They had ended up spending the entire week there – the most amount of time a strange and uninvited guest could stay in a manor without it being considered an act of war – rediscovering each other, reveling in their time alone. Kurama, too, had seemed grateful to get away from the band of thieves that had taken to following him, calling him leader, in the hopes that they would earn his favor. His golden eyes had held more warmth and peace during those few days than Hiei had seen in a long time.

Had Hiei known it would be one of the last times he saw that expression in his lovers eyes for a few hundred years – that he would have to lose Kurama and find him again before he could ever see that expression again, peering out from unfamiliar green eyes – then he would have insisted they stay longer, manners be damned.

Kurama had planted the front garden before they had left, a guest-gift, and a token of gratitude for how well they had been treated.

Strange that Hiei kept running into things that held such strong memories for him. Still, the time before he had met his fox did not bear thinking about.

"I don't like this place." Yusuke said quietly, hanging back and staring up at the imposing edifice before him as if he had never seen a building before in his life. "Let's go somewhere else, Hiei."

"Stop being so human." Hiei snapped, annoyed to have been pulled from his reverie.

Yusuke looked at him, a slight light of amusement peeking out behind the worry in his eyes.

"But I am human, Hiei."

A snort.

"But you're _my_ human." He growled, grabbing his arm and snatching him to his side. "The least you can do is act like it."

He turned his attention to the door, and it took him a moment to locate the caller. When he did find it (A small red circle marked around with barely-discernable red runes) he sent a trickle of his energy through it, enough to send word of visitors to whoever was inside the manor.

Only a few moments passed before the door was answered, and Hiei allowed himself only the briefest of seconds to regret that the being that came to the door was not the same as any who had treated he and Kurama so kindly those years before. It was little wonder the manor had changed hands – several hundred years had passed, after all. Still, he found himself wishing that…

_Stupid_ he told himself, pushing down a thrill of unease. Just to make himself feel better, he tightened his grip on Yusuke's arm and pulled the human even closer.

"We request guest right."

The being surveyed him a moment, and so he allowed himself to do the same to her.

_A snake demoness_. He concluded with little surprise, though there was some indiscernible trait about her which bespoke that she was probably some form of halfbreed. The _what else_ that sang in her blood was nothing he could pinpoint though, and so he reluctantly released the thought.

Her upper body appeared nearly human but for the faint tinge of green in her skin, and the fine etching of scales at her temples. Her hair was a fiery mass of wildly curling orange, her eyes dark, bottomless ovals.

Her bottom half tapered into a long, sinuous tail, through the scales began again just under her breasts. She wore no clothing, which wasn't unusual for certain breeds of demon, though Yusuke, beside him, certainly seemed surprised.

Her power was certainly lower than Hiei's, but from this close he could sense that the manor was alive with many others of her kind. Enough that, if they wanted to deny him and Yusuke entrance, they could. They would probably be strong enough to defend their home.

"For how long?" She asked at last.

"Tonight only; we continue on our journey tomorrow. We also wish to buy supplies from you."

She stared a moment more before inclining her head.

"I am Mera." She said, stepping away from the door (if "stepping" could be the right word for it.) Hiei gave a tight nod and stepped into the hall, pulling the reluctant Yusuke along behind him.

Mera frowned.

"We don't like to keep pets in the house."

"He's a pleasure pet." He answered with a steady glare, trying to keep himself from despairing over how the manor seemed to have changed. "What use is he to me if I can't keep him by my side?"

She hesitated only a moment before nodding.

"This way, then. I'll show you to your quarters.

* * *

Yusuke didn't look up as Hiei slid into the large, almost too-plush bed beside him, so intent was he on his task of attempting to repair a hole in his jacket. He now wished he hadn't laughed when Kurama had offered to teach him to sew.

The human boy did, however, give a jump at the sudden feel of a hand on his thigh. He dropped his mending to glare at Hiei, who was alarmingly close.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?"

Hiei's eyes were unreadable. He leaned forward enough to make Yusuke draw back.

"Surely you aren't so hopeless as to need for me to explain it to you, detective." Hiei answered quietly, eyes unreadable. Yusuke found himself trapped against the headboard with nowhere to dodge as Hiei's lips brushed his own.

"I thought we discussed this, Hiei."

"I'm willing to admit I may not have made myself clear to you the first time." Hiei's hand moved, gripped Yusuke's hip, and _pulled_. Suddenly he was flat on his back on the bed, Hiei looming above him, a predatory glint in his eye.

"We discussed this. It was pretty fuckin' clear."

"I like your choice of words, detective."

His heart was pounding in his throat. To his horror he felt the first stirrings of arousal as Hiei leaned forward to kiss him once more.

But Hiei didn't kiss him. His lips moved to his ear, breath a delicious, warm sensation on his neck.

"The fox didn't convince me to want you, as you seem so desperate to believe, detective."

"No?" His voice was hoarse, his heartbeat deafening, and his body was certainly happy to be there as Hiei shifted to lay his body atop him.

"I may have had my eye on you long before our fox did, in fact."

"You're lying." Yusuke answered, attempting a smile.

"You're a low, filthy, disgusting human. So tell me why you intoxicate me so." Hiei rubbed his cheek along Yusuke's, a slow, utterly animalistic gesture. "It infuriates me to have to do this, detective, but you're too stupid to come to me on your own. Don't you think I can smell it when you're thinking about me?"

"Stop it."

Hiei raised his head, eyes glinting in the darkness like fresh blood.

"Sometimes, I truly do despise you." The small demon hissed quietly.

Abruptly, he was gone.

* * *

Yusuke woke the next morning to find Hiei sleeping in an antisocial ball on the floor, and one of the strange snake people standing by his side holding a tray in one hand, her other on his shoulder.

"My apologies for waking you," She told him, blushing prettily when he looked at her, "But I thought you might like something to break your fast."

They tray she held carried on it a tall glass of what looked like milk, and something that looked and smelled like oatmeal with blueberries inside.

"I'm human." He told her regretfully.

"This is human food." She smiled gently at his confused expression, sliding to sit on the edge of the bed. Her tail flicked gently, brushing the floor. "Surely you are aware that there are humans living in this world?" She asked.

"No; I hadn't even thought about it."

She ducked her head and giggled, baby-fine white blonde hair falling to obscure her face like a curtain.

"Humans are always slipping through cracks in the barrier, they have been since their race began. They've formed their own villages, and have found a way to grow human crops and raise their animals. It's safe for you to eat." She giggled again. "Most humans assume when they come here that they've been transported to the past, because the human villages are so small and…primitive."

Yusuke grinned at her, reaching for the food. She looked up at him again, her dark, oval shaped eyes shining.

"If there's anything else you need…" She smiled, and her meaning was clear.

Yusuke felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline and began to cough, choking on a bite of food. She giggled at him.

"_Is_ there something you need?"

"Ah…look. I'm really flattered, but I'm with someone."

She glanced at Hiei, asleep on the floor, then back at Yusuke, an eyebrow arched.

"No, not him." Yusuke scowled. "Someone else. But, you know, a year ago I woulda' been more than happy to take you up on that offer."

"Well," She sighed, rising, "I guess I can't argue. My name is Mila. Please, ask for me if you change your mind."

Another snake person was entering the room as she slipped out, bringing Hiei breakfast, no doubt. Yusuke concentrated on his own food, resolutely ignoring the grumpy conversation coming from his traveling companion. He did _not_ want to have to deal with Hiei right now.

His eyelids were heavy. He began to slide back into sleep before he had even finished his meal, and did not notice the hands gently taking the tray away before it could spill.

* * *

Slowly Yusuke began to realize that something was wrong. His mind felt…slow and sluggish in this place. He was having trouble remembering things, having trouble thinking about things. Then, one morning as he awoke and blinked blearily at Hiei, still asleep on the floor, he slowly came to the realization that they had been at the manor for four days. Four days, and all he could remember was a hazy mess of Mila bringing him meals, talking to him. Of falling back to sleep.

_Weren't we only supposed to stay one night?_

"Hiei…" It was difficult to find his voice, difficult to untangle himself from the sheets. He felt like he was moving in a dream. "Hiei." He went to the small demon, knelt beside him on the floor, and reached out to shake his shoulder. Hiei woke slowly, blinking up at him. Wasn't Hiei usually more aware of his surroundings?

Red eyes blinked slowly, a sleepy smile crossed the dark haired demon's pretty face.

"Yusuke?"

"We need to get out of here."

Hiei stared at him, and Yusuke knew just by the expression in his eyes when realization struck and he began trying to fight his way out of the languor gripping them both since the first morning they had awoken in this place.

"Shit."

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded, "Shit. What do we do?"

"Start packing."

"What about supplies?"

"We don't want whatever they could give us._ Shit_." He said again, fighting his way out of the blankets. The two rose together just as their bedroom door opened.

Mila was there, and Mera, the girl who had first greeted them at the manor. With them was a large snake-thing that was (quite obviously) male. Yusuke felt his eyes bulge at the sight of the very nude snake man.

"Are you leaving us?" Mila asked, lip trembling, eyes brimming with tears.

"You can't leave yet!" Mera agreed.

Hiei seemed to be ignoring the snake man as stringently as Yusuke was trying to.

"Normal guest right is one week, and we only asked for one day. Why have you kept us here?"

"You make it sound as if we kept you against your will," the male said, voice a deep rumble, "When at any time you could have walked out the door."

"And who the hell are you?" Hiei snarled.

The creature gave a mocking sort of half-bow.

"I am Sylanal, lord of this manor."

Hiei was not impressed. "You drugged us."

Sylanal spread his hands in a gesture of peace. "My girls sensed that the two of you were weary from travel. They merely gave you what you needed to regain your energy and get the rest you need. They're very sensitive creatures, my girls. They were trying to help."

"We're in a hurry." Hiei growled.

"Stay another night – as my apology for the misunderstanding. Today we will gather the supplies you requested, and tomorrow you will be ready to set out on your journey once more."

"We leave today," Hiei stated, tone booking no room for argument, "And we want nothing from you."

Mila reached out, placing a hand on Yusuke's arm, her eyes pleading.

"Please don't leave yet."

If anything, Hiei seemed to grow even angrier. Yusuke knew him well enough to know he was about to become violent.

"We're in a hurry." He told Mila apologetically.

Sylanal sighed heavily.

"You leave us no choice, then."

And he raised his hands. A blinding light filled the room, and Yusuke could just barely make it out as Hiei was pushed back and away from the door. Mila's hand tightened on Yusuke's arm with surprising strength, clutching so hard that her nails bit into his skin.

From the cut he felt a sudden, sharp sting. Then the disconcerting sensation of acid being pumped into his bloodstream.

He was falling forward. He didn't want to fall, but his legs seemed to have gone away; he could no longer feel them. Arms caught him and he was pulled forward and into the hallway. The last thing he saw before the darkness obscured his vision was the door closing, Hiei, beyond it, just rising to his feet.

Then the darkness claimed him, and there was nothing.

* * *

To Be Continued

Happy dance, o happy dance! My plans are all coming together so nicely!

Best to stop the chapter here. Lots to happen next time.

Happy dance, o happy dance!

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**kit-kit** - thankies!

**Milk-Chan38** - thanks! Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Morning Light

Concerned whispers can be heard in the background: Does Kit know what she's doing? She keeps...updating. If she keeps this up, we're going to start thinking she's a _responsible_ writer. What a frightening world that would be.

* * *

By causes and reasons still unknown, his fox had been taken from him.

Now Yusuke had been taken away as well.

Hiei raged.

He roared, he ranted, he screamed. He attacked, he shredded, threatened, and destroyed.

Whatever wards held him trapped within the room remained firm. He could not get out. He was trapped inside, and who knew what was happening to his human outside? Even the jagan could not see past the room's barriers.

When the rage subsided, he sat down in the middle of the destroyed room with his sword, mind now a cold and horribly rational place. Eventually those creatures would return. When they did, they would have but one chance to tell him what they had done to the detective, then they would die. Even if they answered him, they would die – unless he needed them to find Yusuke. If he did need them, then they would die as soon as he _stopped_ needing them.

Night had just begun to fall by the time the door opened.

It was Mila – the bitch who had kept hitting on Yusuke. She kept her head lowered, and refused to meet the scorching fire of Hiei's glare.

It was difficult to continue to glare when the target of said glare refused to look at him, but he continued, nonetheless.

"All is prepared. If you will please follow me, sir," she requested in a whisper, "I will take you to your friend."

And he hadn't even had to cut her.

_Yet_.

Nodding briskly, Hiei rose to his feet, tucking his sword securely into his belt sash. She didn't try to ask him to go without his weapon – another plus for her. Her death, Hiei decided from somewhere deep inside his cold fury, would be quick and painless.

His anger grew, a throbbing pulse, as he realized just how _close_ their destination was. Two turns and she was leading him through large glass doors and into a courtyard. Dimly Hiei recognized Kurama's touch in the plants there, though he didn't recall him and the fox going into the courtyard when they had stayed at this place.

A circle was formed in the courtyard by the careful placement of more candles than Hiei cared about counting. And in the center of the candles there was a large stone table, dark and smooth and looking as if it had grown out of the ground.

Atop the table lay Yusuke, nude and motionless.

The other snake people stood around the farthest edge of the circle.

"You're supposed to go to him alone." Mila told him, stopping short.

Hiei glared a moment, then entered the circle.

Almost immediately he felt the tingle of magic that meant he had crossed a magical barrier of some kind, but he was far passed caring. He crossed immediately to his human, noticing as he drew close that the detective's breaths were coming with far less frequency than they should.

His hand was trembling violently as he reached out and laid his palm against Yusuke's chest, directly over his heart. Somehow he could feel his heartbeat – slow and languid, but there.

"Yusuke."

A second table appeared beside him, this one smaller and made of wood. It contained a box and an hourglass.

"Now is your chance. You have until the grains stop falling – once the last falls, your human is dead."

A growl in his throat, Hiei lunged at Sylanal – and was pushed back by the wards around the circle.

"In the box you will find herbs, if you wish them." Sylanal informed him, unconcerned. "Our venom has entered his system – but he can be saved with the proper medication. Of course, the wrong medication could serve only to pull the poison through deeper. You could always attempt to pull the venom from his system through your own powers."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Succeed in saving him, and we will allow you to leave in peace. Fail and he will die. We will eat his soul, and then you will suffer the same fate."

Hiei stared at them, fury nearly overwhelming him. They were doing this because it _amused_ them. They had taken Yusuke away because they had nothing better to do. They were _playing _with them.

"Your time has already begun to expire." Sylanal informed him, eyes alight with the excitement of his little game.

Hiei glowered a moment at the small box containing the herbs. If Kurama were there, there wouldn't be a problem. The fox would smile calmly at the snake bastards and turn away, only allowing his disdain for them shine in his eyes once they were hidden from his enemies. He would turn to Hiei, revealing only to his lover the depths of his anger as he reached for the herbs that only he would know how to use.

Hiei shook his head, furiously. Waiting for, wanting, _missing_ his fox would not help Yusuke. Neither would wishing their positions were reversed. Kurama had been teaching Yusuke the use of herbs; there was a good chance the human boy would have known what to do.

Kurama had tried for years to teach Hiei about his beloved plants, but it had been one thing which Hiei had stubbornly refused to give his fox. He had thought it was funny – after all, Kurama spent so much time teasing him, and got so much enjoyment from it, that Hiei had enjoyed having something the fox wanted.

He resolved to acquiesce to Kurama's desire to teach him when (_Not_ if) he was reunited with the man. Kurama could teach him and Yusuke at the same time – it would be entertaining.

And it would happen. Hiei could see it clearly in his mind's eye. He would have them both. Nothing would stop him. He would not allow anything to stop him.

Hiei summoned his power as he ripped the band off his head and Looked at Yusuke. He could see the poison in his system, slowing down the flow of blood, hampering the progress of his heart. The highest concentration of the venom seemed to be gathered in the center of Yusuke's body, the chakra where his spirit energy made its home.

It would be difficult to rid the human boy of the poison without harming him, but Hiei was sure he could. He could do it because he could not allow himself to fail.

He reached for Yusuke arm, slid his hands over it until he found the small puncture wound where the toxin had first entered.

A tiny, sharp flare of power and the wound was reopened. Hiei visualized a thin needle trailing a long strand, and his energy eagerly formed itself to that shape, entering the wound.

He worked slowly at first, working the power down the path of the poison. Where his power touched, the rancid taint was burned away.

He got to Yusuke's shoulder and drew back enough to check his progress. All seemed as well as it could be, though almost half his time had already passed.

Grinding his teeth, Hiei reluctantly allowed his power to split into more needles – there was no other way to have even a small chance of finishing in time, though his control would be diminished, and one slip-up could burn more than the venom.

No, it would not happen. He would not _allow_ it to happen.

He closed his regular eyes, though his jagan remained intent on Yusuke, the gentle glow of the needles burning away the toxin, returning Yusuke's body to himself.

Somewhere outside of himself he was aware of time passing, and he urged the needles to move faster. _Careful but fast_ he urged, desperation growing.

Then, suddenly, the sickly red-green of the venom was gone, leaving Yusuke's blood pure and clean and perfect. Hiei couldn't help but shoot their captors a triumphant smile as he pulled back his power.

"You have failed." Sylanal informed him.

Hiei lifted his lip in a sneer, but the snake man was unrelenting.

"Get up, detective. We'll fight out way out of here."

No presence fell into place beside him. No flare of power joined his own.

He glanced back at the table to find Yusuke just as he had been before. Unmoving, pale. If anything, his breathing had slowed even further.

The last grain of sand began to fall.

"_No_."

Hiei gathered his energy once more, and plunged as much of it as he dared into the detective.

* * *

Hiei stood outside one of the entrances to the well-worn channels through which Yusuke's power ran through his body. He was not, of course, _physically_ there, but he might as well have been for how strong the vision was.

Power channels were different for every person, of course. Predictably, Kurama's channels took the form of a deep, overgrown forest – a maze of vines and trees and who knew what else that the fox alone knew how to traverse. The reason for its complexity was defense, of course. There were many apparitions with the power to take over another's body – if the channels were confusing for them, then they would have trouble using Kurama's power. Hiei's own channels were several series of connecting rivers. Just as maze-like as Kurama's, and very deep, with powerful currents.

Yusuke's channels were cement pipes – like a sewer system. Probably based on an old play area from his childhood. The thought would have made most people feel pity for Yusuke and the way he had grown up.

Hiei didn't have time for that. The last grain of sand had fallen, and he could feel from somewhere outside his body that the snake people were working even now to take down the wards.

Hiei began to run.

* * *

It had been surprising to find Yusuke's power channels as complicated as Hiei's own – a pleasant surprise, certainly. But most of the "wrong" turns had a look of newness to them that let Hiei know that they were nothing more than the result of Genkai's training. Most people would not know what the newness meant without being as familiar with Yusuke as Hiei was, but he would have to make a note to himself to take some part of his own in the human boy's training.

_As soon as we get out_, Hiei promised himself silently.

And then he was there.

He came to an abrupt stop as he reached it – the large and open chamber where Yusuke's power made its home. The place should have been flooded with light and power.

Instead, it was nearly empty.

Hiei crossed the room to the middle, where a large pillar rose from the floor and into the high ceiling. It almost looked to be a natural part of the chamber and, in fact, Hiei would have thought it was had he not caught a sudden flash of reddish green and realized that the pillar had been built by the toxin in its fight to control Yusuke's spirit energy and destroy the detective.

How much time had passed, Hiei wondered as he circled the pillar. Undoubtedly, Yusuke was already dying. Could, in fact, already be dead.

_No_. Hiei dismissed the thought as soon as it occurred. Yusuke was not dead. He would not allow Yusuke to be dead.

Hiei took a swing at the pillar, and his hand passed through.

Attacking was pointless then.

But something behind the barrier had moved when his hand passed through. Something dark and swirling and strong enough to make his teeth ache. It had to be Yusuke, trapped within the pillar.

Outside, Hiei could sense the candles of the circle beginning to go out, one by one.

An unfamiliar emotion passed over him then – something like panic.

Hiei plunged his hands into the pillar, and met what felt like thick, warm water.

How the hell was he supposed to get it out of there?

The barrier outside was falling. Soon the snake people would come for him. Soon they would take him away and Yusuke would be lost forever.

"Damn it, detective!" he hissed, wetness stinging his eyes as his metaphysical hands fished around within the column. "Don't _do_ this to me. We have to get our fox – you can't leave yet!"

"He's gone, small one." The voice of Sylanal was saying from outside, approaching. "There's nothing more you can do for him."

No. He wouldn't _allow_ it.

"_Detective!_"

A hand reached through the thick liquid to grasp his own. Hiei closed his fingers convulsively around it and _pulled_.

The column shattered.

At first there was nothing but a loud rumble.

Then the liquid inside the column came rushing out in a scorching hot flood. Blue-black and sharp and powerful and smelling of Yusuke so strongly that something broke within Hiei as it swept him away, pushing him back out of the chamber, through the channels.

The invisible hand remained in his as he drowned.

* * *

Hiei found himself suddenly and rudely shoved back into his own body. It was dark without the candles, and the snakes had surrounded them – were far closer than he would have preferred. Slyanal had his hand on his shoulder, and there were tears on Hiei's face.

"It was a noble effort, little warrior. No one will say otherwise. It will go better for you now if you come peaceably. You have lost the challenge."

"Go fuck yourself." Hiei snarled, clutching at the hand he held in his own.

The snake man frowned, the first spark of anger showing in his eyes. "The agreement was simple - "

Hiei wasn't listening, too distracted was he by the fact that when he had squeezed Yusuke's hand…

Yusuke had squeezed back.

Hiei's head swiveled around and he found himself staring into a pair of eyes that were a deep, swimming yellow.

The eyes were different, but Yusuke's face was the same – deceptively delicate, surprisingly pretty. The dark hair falling around his bare shoulders seemed different, and there was something strange about his ears, but Hiei didn't – couldn't – care because, different though they were, the personality behind those eyes was _Yusuke's_.

"Detective." He whispered.

Those strange eyes blinked, then shifted to look past him, sharpening into a glare as they fixed on Sylanal.

"I remember you." Yusuke growled, sitting up. His hair fell down in waves, all the way into his lap so that it nearly hid the fact he was nude. It hadn't been that long before. By the sound, Sylanal may have backed up. Hiei didn't know, because he was unwilling to look away from Yusuke. If he looked away, the detective may disappear.

"How is this possible?" The voice of the snake man demanded.

Hiei reached up and brushed his hand against one of Yusuke's ears. It was pointed and set atop his head, covered in a thick, silken black fuzz.

_Cat's ears_.

"I don't think I like you." Yusuke continued, unconsciously leaning into Hiei's touch.

"You tricked us." Sylanal accused. "We thought you were human."

A low, dangerous, animalistic growl filled Yusuke's throat. He bared his teeth and _hissed_, bearing fangs.

A tail lashed against Hiei's thigh. _Yusuke's_ tail.

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Detective…"

Yusuke only glanced at him for the briefest of seconds.

"Give me a minute, Hiei. I gotta deal with these bastards, first."

"Detective."

"_What_ Hiei?"

Yusuke met his eyes again, and stayed there. He seemed to see something that surprised him.

"Hiei, have you…" He hesitated, hand reaching up as if to brush Hiei's cheek, then falling away. "Did they hurt you?"

Hiei couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Lord Sylanal," Mila's voice rang out suddenly, unexpectedly, "Forgive me, but the agreement was made. You have lost. Our chance is gone."

Sylanal made some kind of irritated sound, then…vanished. The girls disappeared moments later.

"What the _hell_, man?" Yusuke demanded.

Hiei shook his head.

"We need to get out of here."

"Yeah." Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I think I agree."

He tried to stand, and stumbled. Hiei caught him easily about the waist and pulled him close to his side, inhaling his scent deeply, thankfully.

"What the hell did they do to me?" Yusuke asked, voice losing its confidence, its strength.

"Come on, detective."

"Give me a minute." He breathed.

"If you don't hurry, I'm going to carry you."

Yusuke looked at him with warmth in his eyes and abruptly fell against him, hugging him. Hiei tightened his arms around him, gratefully nuzzling his warm neck.

Behind them, the sun began to rise.

* * *

Yusuke could not stop staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Hiei had left him to explore the manor for any supplies that might be useful to them, leaving it to Yusuke to finish repacking their supplies. Hiei seemed to believe that they would not be bothered again, and Yusuke thought he agreed with him.

Still, he couldn't look away from the mirror, nor the stranger within.

_Demon_.

Hiei didn't even seem concerned about the change, deciding that Yusuke's spirit energy had been changed by coming into such close metaphysical contact with Hiei's own.

"Why are you so upset about this, Yusuke?" Hiei had asked, seeming not to notice that he had used his first name. "You've been improved. This is a good thing."

But…

"I'm sorry."

Yusuke spun at the sudden unexpected sound of the voice, staring at Mila, who stood in a shadowed corner of the room, tears running down her face. She was hard to see, transparent.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We just wanted to be real again." She whispered. "We have the power to return at the expense of the souls of others…and you two were so strong. If you hadn't tried to leave, we wouldn't have had to force the ceremony. It would have been so quiet and easy and painless. And we could have come back. We could have left this place." She stopped, a sob catching in her throat. "We could have had our vengeance on he who killed us."

Abruptly she held out her hand, revealing the small bag she held clutched within it.

"Please. Take this. My present for you."

"What…?"

"I really did like you, Yusuke." She smiled. "Please…please be careful. I know you were on your way to _Sha'kinn_. Please, _please_ turn back. _He'll_ be there by now."

"He?"

"The one who killed us."

"We have to go. We're looking for someone."

She nodded sadly. "I thought you would say that. Then at least promise me you won't go near _him_. The silver fox. If you hear he's there, then leave. Whoever you're searching for can't be worth your life. Not when your companion fought so hard to save you."

"The fox…youko?"

"_Don't say that word!_"

Yusuke hesitated, heart in his throat.

"When were you killed?"

"Moments before you arrived." She answered sadly. "It was why our souls appeared so solid to you. Then, once we began to feed from you…" She shuddered, and held out the bag once more. "Please, I can't stay any longer. Please take my gift."

Cold, Yusuke held out his hand to accept the offering. The moment it touched his hand, she was gone.

* * *

To Be Continued

No comment.

**Response to unsigned reviews:**

**hanahana-chan** - better now?

**kit-kit** - Hiei's past is more importnt to him than he likes to admit...

**BballAnimeLover89** - done.

**Abi** - Well...here you go.

Thanks everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to stop and tell me what you thought! Neko Yusuke has returned at last!


	16. A Discussion

In one fell swoop, I am updating everything I have today. Bwahahaha. For those of you who have me on your alerts, sorry for all the e-mails ff will send you.

Hm. I think I actually like this chapter.

* * *

Yusuke felt cold. Frightened and angry and sad and…cold. He was shaking and he didn't know why – or didn't want to think about why. He stared at the bag that Mila had given him, but could summon up not the slightest hint of curiosity about its contents.

Kurama had _been_ there. Even with Hiei using the jagan, they had missed him. He had come and gone…he had been so very _close_.

"Kurama…"

He had killed the snake people. Yusuke couldn't seem to make himself care about that, either. He knew that Kurama had killed people in his past. Hell, Yusuke had seen Kurama kill people. True, he thought the reformed fox only killed those who deserved it, but he couldn't bring himself to feel even the slightest sympathy for the creatures who had tried to feed off his soul.

But Kurama had _been_ there.

And they had _missed_ him.

Somehow, the fact bothered him more than his brush with death, the fact their hosts had been dead, or even the strange and still unexplained transformation his body had undergone.

Kurama had _been _there.

And they hadn't even known.

The tears began to come, and there was no way to stop them. The abandonment was complete, now. He had thought the fox cared for him, even if it was nothing more than friendship and lust. He had dismissed Kurama's warnings and threats not to follow him – rejected them as Hiei had rejected them, as Kurama being mysterious and overprotective and not knowing what he was talking about.

But Kurama had been so _close_ and they hadn't even _seen_ him.

* * *

Hiei finished his exploration of the castle with no small amount of annoyance. He had been able to find absolutely _nothing_. He wondered, somewhere inside his annoyed haze, what had happened to all of the things they had been using while the "guests" of the snake people. He had found nothing that could be of use whatsoever.

But they would reach _Sha'kinn_ soon, and then their journey would be over – he was sure of it. And if things were as they seemed, and Yusuke truly was no longer human, then he no longer had to worry about how to keep the detective fed.

Still, it was annoying not to have found anything.

"All right, let's go." Hiei said as he opened the door to the room in which he had left Yusuke.

The boy sat on the bed, his head bowed, his shoulders shaking. Hiei couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying.

Until he caught the scent of tears.

"Detective?"

A moment of stillness, then…

Yusuke looked up and his eyes were dry. Puffy and bloodshot, but dry. There were, however, the stains of dried tears on his cheeks.

Hiei chose to ignore the evidence. If the detective didn't want him to know he had been crying, then he would pretend not to have noticed.

"What?" Yusuke demanded, voice only wavering a little.

"Are you ready to leave?"

A shuddering breath.

"Yeah; I sure as hell am."

Yusuke rose, swiping as inconspicuously at his eyes as he could. Hiei caught sight of something small and black clutched in his hand.

"What - ?"

"What would you do if Kurama really didn't want anything more to do with us?" Yusuke interrupted, staring at whatever it was he held in his hand.

Hiei was stunned a moment.

"I told you," he began at last.

"That's just macho bullshit. You acting tough because you always act tough because you don't trust me enough to let me know how you really feel, even about the small things. That's fine. But what would you do?"

"I would kill him."

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't be able to. What would you _really_ do?"

Hiei stared at him until he could bear it no longer. Yusuke had always had a beautiful face, but it had been a difficult thing to notice behind the blustering, confident thing known as his personality. The hair, the clothes, the attitude – Yusuke's pretty face had been the last thing anyone would notice.

But now with the strange change having come over him, it was so much more obvious. Now the fire in his eyes, the scowl on his lips – they enhanced his beauty, rather than hide it.

And the intensity in his eyes…the brutal honesty…was difficult to face.

"I don't know." Hiei answered at last, suddenly unable to lie to him. "I don't believe the fox _will_ reject me again." He scowled and stared at the wall, knowing that looking at Yusuke again would be a mistake. "He's up to something and he's convinced himself that he's the only one who can handle it. It's not the first time he's attempted something like this. I will be able to convince him how foolish he's being once I speak to him."

"And if you can't? If he has nothing planned and just…doesn't love you anymore?"

Despite himself, he flinched.

"Don't be foolish, detective." He answered at last. "Kurama has never loved me."

"If you're sure of that, then how can you also be so sure he doesn't really want to reject you?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I don't think you can have it both ways, Hiei. If he loves you, then he won't reject you. If he doesn't love you, then why shouldn't he reject you?"

Snarling, Hiei rounded on the former human, only to find that the other boy had risen from his seat and approached him, now standing close enough that a step forward would put him inside the boy's personal space.

There was something feral in Yusuke's eyes; something desperate and dangerous and impossible to name.

"Get. Away. Detective."

Yusuke stepped forward and his hands came down to grasp Hiei's shoulders and keep him from backing up. Whatever it was he had held in his hand was digging into his skin painfully, the boy's grip was so strong. It hurt.

Hiei liked that.

"Which is it, Hiei?" He whispered fiercely. "You know what your instincts tell you whenever you're near him, but you're afraid to admit it. You're afraid that even thinking it will make it disappear. Just like me."

"Detective…"

"But unlike me, you have a guarantee. How long have you been with him, Hiei? You know that what you have with him is more than a fling. I'm a fling, but you're something else, aren't you? And if you are something else, then he wouldn't reject you. Why would he be with you for so long if he didn't feel something more?"

"You want him to love me. Why?"

"I…" Yusuke shook his head. "It's not your turn to ask questions, Hiei; it's mine. Tell me. Does he love you, or is he going to reject you again?" His eyes blazed obsessively, his hands tightening on Hiei's arms. The small demon found himself leaning closer.

"I don't know." Hiei answered at last. "There's no way _to_ know until we have him before us for questioning."

"Us?" Something within Yusuke's eyes had calmed.

Hiei wished he knew what the hell was going on.

"You think I would leave you out of it? The fox belongs to both of us now."

"Would you reject me, Hiei?"

"How many times have I tried to get you into bed since this mission started?" He demanded crossly.

Yusuke shook his head.

"That's not what I meant."

Hiei stared at him, and slowly he realized just what the young detective was asking. He stared hard at him, but the boy met his gaze unflinchingly. No, there was no mistake. Yusuke knew perfectly well what he had asked.

"No." Hiei answered at last.

* * *

Hiei was fast asleep, curled tightly in a small ball on the bed, hogging the sheets. There was something about his face…something soft and relaxed and at peace – as if something that had bothered him had gone away.

It was good to see how innocent he appeared…good to see that he still had innocence left within him – buried deeply and guarded ferociously, but still there.

It was good to see those frown lines smoothed from his face.

A stray strand of moonlight drifted from the window to caress one smooth, bare shoulder, bathing it in silver. His skin had been softer than Yusuke had ever suspected, with far less battle scars. He was a hard man, had lived a hard life, but behind that there was still something…

The pain in Yusuke's heart had faded to a dull ache – pushed away by hungry kisses and even hungrier hands. Hiei had needed it just as much as he had – he was certain of it.

Yusuke wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed beside him, curl up against that tightly-muscled back, and fall asleep warm and comforted with the scent of Hiei's skin blanketing his body.

_In a minute_, Yusuke promised himself.

He had to force himself to look away from Hiei, and the effort it took was more than he would like to admit.

He looked down at the bag from Mila and he emptied its contents into his hand.

He knew exactly what it was he was seeing. He had seen them before, after all. Had sold many like them.

These he would never sell.

The tear gems gleamed up at him in the moonlight, and some trick made their light bounce back and forth, even going so far as to shine lightly against the still sleeping Hiei. Their light was a dark, dark bluish color, maybe purple, almost black. He had never seen anything so radiant.

Yusuke took a deep breath, and it shook terribly so he tried again. His second breath was more steady. The third was better yet.

"What in hell am I getting myself into?" He asked Hiei's sleeping form. The small demon's nose wrinkled, and he rolled over, reaching for a sleeping partner who wasn't there. Finding himself alone, he curled back into his tiny ball and slept on.

Yusuke shook his head and attempted a small laugh. That turned out fairly well, so he allowed himself a smile. He raked his hand through his hair, grimacing when he found it longer than it should be, feeling slightly sick as his fingers brushed an ear that was not the shape it should have been, nor was it in the right location.

What _was_ he getting himself into? First one lover – a male lover, when he had never once even considered dating other males. Now two lovers, and he wasn't even human anymore.

But…

The moonlight reflected off the gems in his hand, and Yusuke found he couldn't worry about it. Mila's…parting gift…prevented that. Whatever she had intended by giving it to him, it kept him now from feeling any regret…any doubt.

And mistrust.

There was no way to question Hiei's feelings. It was pointless to even try.

And, in a way, it was pointless for Yusuke to even attempt to question his own feelings. After all, the very fact that he had made the decision to trust Hiei meant…something.

It was too much. Too much to think about, too much to torture himself with.

The tear gems twinkled up at him, and he didn't want to think about it.

Carefully he poured them back into their bag, hid the bag among his belongings. Hiei had cried for him when he thought him lost, just as he had cried for Kurama. What other proof could anyone possibly need? Only a fool would question that.

Feeling a sudden, wonderful peace, Yusuke crawled back into the bed. Hiei shifted, turned toward the sudden weight beside him, and Yusuke suddenly found himself held tightly in a pair of arms that seemed unwilling to ever release him.

* * *

"Yusuke,"

The young demon on the beg groaned and rolled over, throwing an arm across his eyes to protect them from the bright morning sun.

Hiei pursed his lips in a hard, thin line, annoyed.

"Detective."

"Ung."

"We need to leave."

"Ungh!"

"We were supposed to leave yesterday."

"Fi' mo' minnits."

With a low growl, Hiei reached down and grabbed away the blankets. Unconcerned, Yusuke curled up even more tightly and continued to sleep.

Hiei fought the urge to sit and enjoy the view or – even better – pounce on the nude form.

"We've been delayed long enough. We need to find our fox."

Yusuke's tail began to lash in irritation, and his ears pinned themselves back against his head. Other than that, he didn't move.

"Sleepy."

"Too bad."

"You kept me up all night."

"And whose idea was that?"

"Bastard."

"Nevertheless. Get up."

No movement. Hiei stalked back over to the bed and, grasping Yusuke's hip, shook him.

"Get up."

"Later."

He slid his hand upward against his side, watching the boy shiver in pleasure. Reluctantly Yusuke opened one eye.

Hiei fought for patience.

"Detective; we've lost many days of travel. Kurama's party will be nearly to _Sha'kinn_ by now, and if they get there first, we've have to rethink all of our plans." He narrowed his eyes, sliding his hand into Yusuke's hair and giving it a pull. "I want my fox. Get up, kitten."

Yusuke groaned again and sat up, glaring sleepily. "Don't call me that."

Hiei rose and got Yusuke's clothes, tossing them to him.

"Get dressed."

Still glaring, Yusuke began to pull on his pants.

"You're awfully cheery today." He stated sarcastically.

"I'm anxious to get gone."

"Aren't we supposed to linger in bed or something?"

A sharp look.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Then stop mewling, kitten, and get going."

Another glare, this one more fierce than before.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

To Be Continued.

Pretty short chapter this time. Blame the pacing monkeys, not me.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**BballAnimeLover89 - **Here you go.

**Abi - **(grins)

**Curry - **Her name is Dark Avalon and she is a very talented wrtier who never updates. We have decided together that the way this part of the story played out in the original was too cheesy, thus we decided on something a bit more subdoed.I trust her judgement on everything except movies.

**Cryptic.Kitsune -** I'm so glad you enjoyed. Here's hoping you've found some caffeine by now!

**kit-kit** - Yup yup.

Allright, thanks everyone! See you next time!


	17. Kurama

Shit.

I had no plans for this chapter – it kind of just happened. Then it was going to be a beginning scene for a different chapter, but it…exploded. So now you have a semi-short, completely unplanned-for chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

"Is this my fault?" 

Hiei took a deep breath, staring at the large military encampment blocking the front gates of _Sha'kinn_.

"No."

"You lying to me, man?"

Hiei shuddered, trying to dispel the feeling of dread that had suddenly penetrated his entire being.

"It would be impossible to blame either of us for this," he answered at last. "Circumstances got out of our control." A shuddering breath. "Kurama got here first; there's nothing we can do to change that. We just need to rethink our plans now, that's all."

"It's gonna be okay though, right?"

"If I tell you yes, then I would merely be patronizing you. If I say no, then what have we gone through all this for?"

"Kurama's really down there?"

"He is."

An arm wrapped around him from behind. It was still strange to wake and realize he had at last begun a relationship with the former human – even stranger was the fact that Yusuke was so free with casual displays such as this. He was so very different than Kurama…but Hiei didn't think that difference was a bad thing.

"Then everything's gonna' be okay." Yusuke decided.

Hiei allowed the embrace for a moment more before pulling away. Right now there was not the time to enjoy their new relationship as it should be. Hopefully, they would have time enough to explore and enjoy it soon – once all this was over.

"Come on," he ordered, turning his back on the city and returning to their camp site. "We have some planning to do."

* * *

Yusuke was having a good dream. He dreamed that he was in bed with Hiei and Kurama came to join them. 

It was strange because, in the dream, Kurama was in his demon form and, though that form was certainly lovely, it was the human form he personally preferred (the slight personality difference between the two being a bit too much for him to feel easy with thinking about both forms interchangeably).

He dreamed he felt the light touch of a hand against his cheek, and opened his eyes to peer into a pair of golden eyes filled with sadness.

"Yusuke," the voice of his dream spoke in a whisper, voice mournful. "I told you not to come here."

The hand moved from his cheek to his hair, sliding through the long strands in a lingering caress.

"What _are_ we going to do?" The fox murmured in concern.

"Mmm?"

"I managed to slip my leash tonight because I had to, my dear, but my absence will not go long unnoticed." Kurama chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully a moment – a nervous habit left over from his human form. "My security will not be so lax when they discover I have slipped away yet again…by this time tomorrow, there may be nothing left of the man you knew at all. Their voices call so strongly."

"It'll be all right." Yusuke mumbled in response.

A sigh, much grieved. Kurama's gaze moved past him to Hiei, cuddled against his back.

"I asked you to protect him, Yusuke."

"'M tryin'."

"Were that the case, you two would be as far away from this place as possible." The fox informed him with another sigh, reaching past to brush his knuckle against Hiei's cheek. "Nevertheless, it _is_ good to see you two together at last. I will forever be grateful for this last sight of you."

Yusuke was beginning to wake up a little. He tried to sit up, but Hiei's arms around him and a gentle pressure from Kurama prevented that from happening.

"Leave tomorrow, Yusuke. Forget you ever knew me. Take Hiei and leave and do not look back."

"Why are you talkin' like this?"

His hand moved, smoothing Yusuke's hair back, sliding over one silken-fuzzed ear.

"You do look lovely, my dear." He said wistfully. "I regret I will not be able to get to know you in this form."

"Kurama?"

"Promise me you will leave tomorrow morning. You have to be the rational one, Yusuke. You have to be the one to keep the both of you safe."

"Don't talk like that. We found you. We're going to take you home." Yusuke was completely awake now, and he knew he wasn't dreaming. Kurama was there, kneeling beside him in the darkness, a steady hand holding him down. Yusuke was sure he could force the issue if he wanted to, but he wanted to wait until it was the right moment – better to catch the fox by surprise.

"Don't be childish now." Kurama scoffed, looking away.

"Why is this so important to you?" He demanded. "Don't you even realize how much you're hurting Hiei?"

"It wouldn't have been an issue if you had heeded my warning!" He hissed back, suddenly angry. His eyes blazed with a furious fire as he turned his gaze back on Yusuke.

"Like _hell_. Do you know what it did to him, seeing you in that alley in _Ely'afreba,_ hearing you reject him, and having no idea what he had done wrong?" He had to fight not to yell, not to force his way up and scream and rant.

He didn't want to wake Hiei.

"Do you even have any idea how much he loves you?" He demanded.

For a moment, complete shock filled Kurama's eyes. He sat there in the cold moonlight in a stunned silence before giving himself a small shake and a weak laugh.

"Don't be silly, Yusuke. Hiei completely disdains such weak sentiments."

"Let me up."

"Yusuke…"

"Let me up. I have to show you something."

"I can't trust that you will not try something rash."

"I won't do anything, I swear. I just want to show you something."

Kurama sighed, but reluctantly released his hold on him. He settled down in Yusuke's place next to Hiei as the former human moved to their bags.

Hiei curled comfortably around Kurama, arms going around his waist. A small frown line between his eyes smoothed itself out as the fox began to forlornly run his fingers through the smaller demon's hair.

Yusuke stared at the two a moment, suddenly longing to have Kurama back so strongly that it was a physical ache in his chest. For a moment he tortured himself with the thought of all the time he had wasted refusing to start anything with Hiei.

Kurama, perhaps feeling his eyes on him, turned his gaze slowly back to him.

"My dear?"

"Why do you have to do this?"

"Yusuke…"

Shaking his head, Yusuke turned to the packs and began to rifle through them. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for.

He returned to Kurama's side carrying a small box.

"Jewelry is not going to change my mind, my dear." Kurama murmured with a fond smile. He nevertheless opened the box when it was handed to him, shaking out the single tear gem Yusuke had saved from their time in _Ely'afreba_.

"Don't play dumb now, man. You know what this is. Now tell me he doesn't love you."

Kurama's hand closed around the small gem as he looked away.

"I…" his voice cracked and he had to try again to speak. "I had not accounted for this."

"Do you understand now, you idiot?"

"No, I don't. Hiei isn't the type…"

"And Hiei isn't the only one who loves you," he shot fiercely, "So you're going to stop being so damned stupid and you're going to come home with us. We're going to figure this out, and everything…everything's gonna' be fine."

Kurama blinked rapidly, as if fighting down his own emotion.

"Never did I dream to receive such a gift. It is truly something of which I am undeserving."

"With the way you've been acting lately? Hell yeah it's undeserved. But we love you and we're gonna' forgive you – but you have to come home now."

Kurama glanced at the moon, murmured something about 'time,' before turning his gaze back to Yusuke. His eyes were wet and glittering with unexpressed emotion, his expression heavy with sorrow.

"You must leave tomorrow, Yusuke." He said yet again, struggling somewhat. He rose quickly and had managed to take two steps away before Yusuke even realized what was happening.

"What the _hell_? How can you say that knowing - ?"

"Naïveté doesn't suit you my dear. Love is a wondrous thing; however, its existence does not make the world a good or beautiful place. Bad things continue to happen despite the existence of love and there's nothing which can be done. That is the lesson humanity has taught me."

He began to move away.

Yusuke sprang to his feet with a speed that surprised even him.

He didn't give himself the time to wonder about it, because he was almost immediately moving forward, catching up to Kurama before the fox even knew he had risen, barreling into him and toppling them both to the ground.

"Hell if I'm letting you go anywhere!" he snarled, pinning him down with all his strength, surprising himself with how much that strength had grown since his transformation.

"Yusuke, you cannot possibly understand - !"

"And how the hell am I supposed to understand when you won't even try to explain it?" He demanded, pressing his face into the fox's back. "We're going to work this out, Kurama, whatever it is. We'll work it out if I have to sit on you till Hiei wakes up. We'll work it out if I have t' fuckin' tie you up, so help me. We _are_ going to work this out, though."

"My time is nearly up, Yusuke." Kurama panted, struggling under him.

"I won't let you go!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"What the hell do you think you've _been_ doing?"

"_Please_ Yusuke! There's no way for you to possibly understand! I will lose myself forever if I hurt you – and, worse, you will never forgive me!"

"Haven't you been listening to me at all?" Yusuke screamed.

Kurama cried out, struggling beneath him in a strange parody of more pleasant things, as he continued to try to convince him that he was making a dire mistake; that he would regret it forever if he didn't let him up and that time was nearly up.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled, trying to wake the smallest demon. When Hiei recognized the energy signatures of those around him, and when he trusted those who owned the signals, he could (and would) sleep through anything. "Hiei! Damn it, Hiei, wake the _fuck_ up!"

Kurama grew suddenly, deathly still beneath him.

A cold wind swept over Yusuke – his only warning before he suddenly found himself flying through the air. His back struck a tree painfully and he slumped to the ground as Kurama pulled himself slowly to his feet and turned to face him.

A cruel, unfamiliar smile twisted the fox's lips, frightening in its dreamy quality. There was something in his eyes – some feral, unpredictable light that Yusuke had never seen before.

He was beautiful, but utterly wild – dangerous like a stalking tiger is dangerous. There was nothing even remotely human in his eyes.

Yusuke's breath caught in his throat, and it wasn't from desire.

He knew it was Youko he was looking at.

But something was off. This Youko did not possess Kurama's humanity, nor his keen intelligence. This Youko was pure animal.

He approached in a graceful saunter, his muscles rolling like liquid under his skin. He reached him before Yusuke could gain his feet, wrapping his long, pale fingers around the former human's throat and lifting him high into the air.

"Kurama!"

No recognition of the name. There was nothing in those eyes of the man he knew, nothing he could appeal to. This was not only a creature who did not understand love, but one which knew nothing of logic and knowledge. There was only the hunt for him, Yusuke realized. The hunt – and the joy of the kill.

A slow, gorgeous smile spread across the fox's face and his hand began to tighten with infinite slowness. His long, sharp nails began to cut into Yusuke's skin.

Black spots danced across his vision, and Yusuke wondered if his lover would strangle him, or rip out his throat first.

The fox let out a sudden growl of pain and dropped Yusuke to the ground, spinning around with a snarl and Yusuke caught sight of the long, shallow slash in the Youko's back.

Beyond stood Hiei, fully awake, sword drawn.

"Kurama, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

The fox snarled at him wordlessly, turning again as Yusuke slowly, painfully picked himself off the ground.

Finding himself outnumbered, the creature fled.

Hiei was at his side in an instant, forcing his head up as he examined the wounds at his throat.

"Hiei…" His voice came out a rasp.

"Don't talk now, kitten."

"What woke you up?"

He hesitated, some vulnerability in his eyes.

"I was dreaming of my fox," he said at last, something quiet and vulnerable in his voice. "It was so real, I dreamed I could feel his energy. Then his energy…changed."

"That wasn't him."

"No." Hiei agreed. "It wasn't."

* * *

To Be Continued 

Perhaps I've overdone the tear gem angle. Can't say as I really care – the fact that Hiei would cry for anyone is really, really important. I just can't emphasize this enough.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**BballAnimeLover89 - **I agree with you. Though...I don't think he'd be very happy if we let him know how very cute he is...

**kit-kit** - They're glad, too.

**Curry -** No problem. Enjoying it more now, I hope?

**hanahan-chan** - No worries; Hiei enjoys torturing his kitten far too much for the nickname to ever go away. Just wait until Yusuke discovers a nickname for Hiei. Now, _that'll_ be fun.

Thanks everyone; see ya next time!

Kit

PS: **I now have a LJ account!** Sometimes I will use this to talk about my stories, sometimes it will be merely for me to rant and rave and just generally comment on anything else I feel like. Anyway, if anyone's interested, it can be found at **penguin-sama (dot) livejournal (dot) com.**


	18. The Battle Lord

Did ya'll think I forgot about you this week?

Had some trouble with this chapter – I hope it's all right. I think I might finally be happy with it, but when it comes to chapters as important as this one, I know that there will be some who love it and some who hate it, no matter what I do.

I hate writing fight scenes. I don't feel confident in my ability to write them. If you like them, rain praises upon me. If you don't, don't complain. It'll crush my widdle heart.

Parts of this chapter are very quick and chaotic. It's supposed to be that way.

* * *

It was still early enough in the morning that the camp was quiet and tranquil – all but the sentries asleep. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon.

There was no need for the men and women of the camp to rise early now that they had at last reached _Sha'kinn_. His army was tired and needing – deserving – of rest. Whatever else could be said of demon lord Arcillian, there were none who would ever claim he was a bad leader.

He had placed smaller camps around every known entrance into the city, and set above them his most trusted generals. The very precautions that kept _Sha'kinn_ safe from outright attack were now the very weaknesses that would make his plan successful. An army the size of his had never before attempted to attack this hubbub of demonic activity, and none had ever had adequate means to supply them through any attempt at a longstanding blockade.

Arcillian had been planning this assault for centuries; nothing could stop him now. His army at last was ready – that much had been proven by the success of the practice attacks they had set upon smaller demon towns. It was only a matter of time before _Sha'kinn_ began to starve and then…

_All will be mine_.

A slow smile spread across Arcillian's wide, cruel mouth as he gazed down at the bloodied, whimpering form on the ground before him. Numbers alone would not have brought about his success – it was the presence of his special weapons which would ensure his victory. They were the ones who would fight to keep the camp supplied and they were the ones, once the city fell, who would enforce his rule. They were and always would be his greatest triumph.

It had begun as a stray thought hundreds of years ago as he had watched a group of demons so low in power that they were little more than animals fight over scraps in a dingy alley of some city. The more power a demon obtained, the more sentience he gained. In a way, the cunning and intelligence that grew over the years of a demon's lifespan was more of a weapon than any power he would obtain.

However, it was also his greatest weakness. With sentience, emotions eventually followed. How many demons had gained near-omnipotence only to waste it? With that kind of power, surely they could rule all. Unfortunately, they squandered their power, weakened too much by their emotions to try for true greatness.

Their stupidity was their own fault – a fault Arcillian would never accept. If they were too weak to fulfill their potential, then Arcillian would fill it_ for_ them.

Finding the spell had been the difficult part, but eventually he had discovered the correct combination of cursed items and ancient scrolls to do what he needed. The first demon he took was a millennia-old S-class whose deeds were still told of in legends. Sometime after attaining his new power level, the demon had declared himself a pacifist and begun using his strength to influence others to become more "civilized."

It had been the ultimate test of his new spell, and it had worked. All of the demon's self-awareness and intelligence had been stripped away, leaving nothing more than an animal of immense power.

An animal loyal to Arcillian alone.

The only downside to his success had been the retreat of other S-class demons. Seeing what had happened to their brother, they had removed themselves to the deepest pits of Makai, making themselves impossible to find. They did not try to stop him, but they did defend themselves when he tried to go after them. He had lost his prize in battle.

Nevertheless, the importance was that he had succeeded in his first attempt. If an S-class could be changed, then weaker demons would be no problem.

For the next several centuries Arcillian had begun to slowly but steadily collect the strongest demons he could find. He liked those who had earned themselves reputations – whose faces and names were sure to strike fear into the hearts of his targets.

It had been an incredible boon to come across the legendary spirit fox Youko Kurama all alone in the city of _Dai'shaal_. He was one of the most feared demons in centuries and had been thought to be dead. There had been rumors, of course, of his participation in the recent dark tournament, however Arcillian had not believed until he had seen it with his own eyes.

Youko was his favorite prize yet. His capture had been such a challenge – he continued to be a challenge, in fact. When out from Arcillian's wards for any long span of time, he began to fight the compulsion on his mind, throwing off the animalistic tendencies in favor of his hard-earned logic. Arcillian had successfully locked the fox's humanity away (and how he had gained himself a human side in the first place, Arcillian had yet to discern) yet still Youko continued to fight him. Even under the wards he had once or twice managed to throw off his chains for a short span of time – even though doing so caused him great pain when the compulsion came back.

_Something_ was giving the fox the urge and the strength to fight. Some unfathomable cause was keeping his mind from being completely overtaken by Arcillian's spell – even without the aide of his humanity.

It had been amusing and fascinating at first.

Now, however, it was just annoying.

Sending the youko off on missions was a risk nearly too large to take – and the only reason he even bothered was that, even away from his influence, the spell always overtook the fox's mind eventually.

Still, last night he had managed to escape. Again.

The spell was working efficiently again and the lovely demon was once more possessing of nothing more than the basest of animal instincts. Nevertheless, he was still deserving of punishment. When he fought free again, he would find himself in a world of pain.

"My lord?"

He accepted the handkerchief from his cringing servant and cleaned the blood from his hands, dispassionately observing the cringing canine on the ground. When the spell was working as it should, it was impossible for the fox to fight against him. Somehow, that had made the beating less…satisfactory.

Frowning, Arcillian reached into his robe and drew out a small glass sphere that pulsated with warmth and color. The fox on the ground shuddered as he stroked his fingers against the glass, golden eyes rolling up to stare at him through the curtains of his silvery hair. Something moved under the surface of those eyes – proving that his intelligence had not yet been killed.

"Take him to the stable," Arcillian said at last. "Make sure the wards are properly in place."

A commotion came from outside – noise growing louder and louder. A foot soldier burst into the tent, flattening himself on the ground at Arcillian's feet.

"My lord; someone is attacking the camp!" he panted.

"Another army?"

"We…haven't seen them yet."

Both men were staring at him, waiting for his orders.

"Release the weapons from the stables," he told the soldier, "and order the men to fall into rank."

"My lord." He bowed and made his exit quickly.

The servant motioned toward the youko. "Do you still want him taken to the stables? He can't fight like this."

He rolled the sphere in his fingers, staring as the colors within swirled and changed. "Take him to the med tent and have him healed," he ordered at last, "Then bring him back here."

* * *

They began the attack just as the new day was dawning. Yusuke had been insistent that this be when they stormed the enemies' camp – he seemed to have found something amusing about it that gave him enough strength to ignore the seriousness of the situation.

After Kurama had left them last night, Yusuke had been unable to find rest. Without either of them saying a word Hiei had known that his former human lover was terrified that something would go wrong when they went up against whoever was responsible for the theft of their fox. Hiei wasn't sure if the normally brash detective had gotten any sleep at all, though Hiei himself had forced himself to doze off, knowing how crucial it was to be well-rested before battle.

Yusuke had awoken him a mere two hours later, eyes bright and confidence fully restored.

"We attack at dawn." He'd announced.

"Why?" Hiei had yawned. It would be better to plan their attack for the dead of night, when they would be harder to see.

"The attack _always_ comes at dawn."

Even more of a reason _not_ to attack then, Hiei thought, but he hadn't said anything. It was important that Yusuke have something else to focus on. Anyway, he doubted the demons were familiar with the human television shows and comic books the kitten had no doubt based his decision on.

Hiei wasn't entirely sure how stable Yusuke was. He would not talk about his conversation with Kurama, or the fact that the fox had nearly killed him. Whenever their lover was mentioned, however, a fire would come into his eyes. This attack was just as important to him as to Hiei.

"They did something to him, Hiei." He'd said at last, rage turning his eyes a molten golden color. "Whatever it was, it's scared him. They have to suffer now."

Yusuke was certainly a formidable opponent in battle; however, Hiei had thought his experience leaned more toward duels of honor – battles between two combatants alone. The smaller demon resigned himself to stay near to his lover until he was certain the boy would be all right, however; that precaution soon proved itself to be useless. Whether Yusuke was being fueled by his anger or if he really did have more experience fighting groups than Hiei had supposed, it soon became clear that he needed no babysitter.

"The center tent – the largest one – do you see it?" Hiei demanded as he slashed into an anonymous soldier. Yusuke's only reply had been a quiet grunt; he was preoccupied with his fist buried in the viscera of an opponent. Apparently, he had misjudged his new strength and had become stuck.

"I see it," he said at last, giving up getting free and swinging his arm to crash his victim into another charging soldier. "What about it?"

"It's most likely to belong to whoever is in charge here."

Yusuke managed to disengage himself at last and turned to Hiei, splatters of blood across his face, and his right arm completely painted red.

"Then that's where we're going, isn't it?"

"I want to take out as many as these fools as I can first." He grunted. "You should do the same. Spend some of that rage, kitten – only then will your mind be clear enough to appropriately question the asshole responsible for our pain."

The dark haired boy hesitated a moment.

"Swear you won't kill him without me."

"Of course I won't."

"Swear it."

"I swear it."

A tight nod. For a moment there was something in his eyes that Hiei could have called fondness, had he been so inclined. He turned away, ready to spend his own fury.

Yusuke, forgetting the gore on his hands, grabbed him.

For a moment he found himself crushed against the taller demon's body, lips heavy against his own.

Then Yusuke peeled away and disappeared into another group of attacking soldiers.

* * *

Yusuke was well aware that he was currently somewhat less than stable.

He was also, however, aware that this condition was not permanent. He couldn't remember ever being so furious in all his life, and that fury made things a bit blurry. He was acting on impulse alone, relying on battle instincts and the strange new senses given to him by his new form to survive the battles. He was sure he would have nightmares of this day whatever the outcome. The memories of the things he was doing – the carnage, the mercilessness – they would not leave him for a long time, if indeed they ever did.

But it was a small price to pay.

Never before had Yusuke been so angry – and never before had he so thirsted for vengeance.

When they got Kurama back and restored him to his proper mind, the fox would be horrified by the things he had done. He would torture himself with his guilt – and Yusuke would have to see pain in his eyes.

Whoever was responsible had to be made to suffer.

Yusuke threw himself into his battle, barely taking the time to register the impact of his new strength, or the fact he had lost count of how many shots he had sent from his spirit gun and he still didn't feel depleted. There would be time later to test this new strength – training was for the times of peace between battles. As for now, there was nothing but battle and anger and blood.

* * *

Hiei felt his blade slide easily into the body of an attacking soldier before he rose from his crouch, surveying his surroundings. Bodies littered the ground around him, motionless.

More soldiers were storming from the makeshift barracks; how many had the asshole gathered for his army? It was…unprecedented.

Snarling, Hiei adjusted his grip on his sword and surged forward.

* * *

It was a simple process, really. When something got in his way, he took it down. If it took a little longer – tried to fight back – then taking it down was just that much more satisfying.

Duck, slice, dodge and run – there was only one thing that mattered and that thing was inside the large tent in the center of the camp. Nothing else was of any consequence.

Vaguely he remembered words of caution – a warning to clear his mind by working through his rage.

But a vague memory was all that those words were.

A sound came from his throat, and it was nothing human.

Yusuke pushed onward.

* * *

Hiei burst into the tent like a drowning man breaking the surface of the water, flinging himself into sudden silence and calm.

A man sat in a rickety tent chair, and made it seem a throne. He possessed a familiarity with his surroundings that made it clear that, whatever he thought himself now, he had most likely begun his life of conquest in the position of a lowly soldier, rather than lord.

His features were sharp and pinched, and his mouth would have been called generous if not for the cruel edge to it. Just by looking, Hiei couldn't tell what kind of demon he was.

At his feet, resplendent in robes of pristine white, sat the youko. A thick silver collar lay heavily around his neck, and the chain that was attached to it rested in the hands of the man.

Hiei barely had time to take all this in before Yusuke burst into the tent behind him.

"Were there only two of you?" The man asked in a bored drawl, reaching down to idly scratch behind one of the youko's ears. The fox leaned into the stroke like a loyal hound, and Hiei let forth a silent snarl.

Kurama had always been peculiar about his ears when he had been in fox form. They were too sensitive for him to be willing to allow others near them. If his hearing were to be compromised, he would loose one of his greatest senses and, besides, having them touched was far too pleasurable. He'd always found it distracting. Back then, Hiei had purposefully limited himself to touching them only when he most needed the fox's attention diverted.

The impudence of this strange man to _dare_…!

"How ever did you get here so soon?" The man asked, annoyed.

"Your little army didn't even slow me down." Yusuke informed him, stepping up next to Hiei.

The man frowned in disbelief, but when backup failed to enter the tent in pursuit of the two intruders, he began to look a little worried.

"What do you want?" he demanded at last. "If you're trying to force an alliance, then I must warn you that you're going about it the wrong way. If you're trying to stop me…well, don't make me laugh."

* * *

So much commotion over two tiny, insignificant _nothings_? Where was his personal guard? Why had no one come after them?

Why was he feeling so much power that it made his teeth ache?

"We came for the fox." The smaller of the two spat out with a glower. He was so small and dark, his power a sharp, cold thing clinging close to his body like a poison mist. "You will not survive our confrontation for what you have dared to do; however, how much you suffer depends solely on whether or not you attempt to fight us."

Arcillian's hand had tightened convulsively in his prize's hair, and the fox gave a pained little yip.

Nevertheless, the battle lord managed to give the intruders a calm smile.

"You must be fools to think I would give up my prize so easily."

The taller one's eyes were golden steel, his face a terrifying and bloody mask. He had not once taken his gaze off the youko since entering the tent.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?" He demanded.

"A stunning feat, truly a beautiful bit of spellwork, I assure you."

"Release him. _Now_."

"What a scary voice. Unfortunately, I remain unimpressed."

"_Release him_!"

"The only way to free him is to kill me."

"Then die!"

The tall one charged, but Arcillian had been expecting that. The fox rose in one smooth motion, interspersing himself between him and his attacker.

The cat demon could not pull back in time to fully stop his blow, and his claws sunk deeply into the fox's shoulder.

"Kurama - !"

Eyes wide with shock and horror, he was helpless to move himself as the fox's hand rose and struck him hard enough to send him flying across the tent. Youko smiled and licked his lips slowly, advancing after him.

"Bastard - !" The smaller one had drawn his blade and was now moving for a position of attack. Arcillian, however, was beginning to now feel more confidence.

Calmly he pulled from his own robes the small, warm sphere that he had been carrying around with him since he had taken the fox prisoner, and the small demon stopped short.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, so you _can_ feel him."

"What - ?"

* * *

Yusuke picked himself up slowly from the floor, and had barely gained his feet when a hand closed around his neck, elegant fingers and sharp nails digging into his throat.

"I'm getting pretty fuckin' sick of this game, Kurama." He managed to gasp out as the fox lifted him off the ground. His own hands closed around his lover's wrist, but his arm seemed immovable.

Just as last night, Kurama's eyes were empty of all compassion or love, empty of anything recognizable. At least now Yusuke had some clue as to why.

This time he was more prepared as Kurama threw him. He ducked his head and planned his fall to cause the least amount of damage as possible, as he tried to quickly form a battle plan.

Almost as soon as he hit the ground he was on his feet again, rounding on the advancing fox and ignoring the pain from pushing his body. Something in that first fall had hurt him.

Kurama's fist sailed toward him and he managed to block it, though the force of the incoming blow made his arm go numb. He was suddenly reminded of what Hiei had once told him – part of the reason he remained allied with Kurama was because he did not wish to ever be forced to fight him himself. Yusuke should have been thankful he had never had to come up against the fox before.

"I don't want to hurt you, man."

Unconcerned with the inability of his first blow to connect, Kurama struck again – a hard hook to his jaw. Yusuke realized, as his ears began to ring, that he had to fight seriously or his lover would kill him.

He gathered himself and lunged.

* * *

"Before your lovely friend could fall under my spell, I had to separate him from his humanity." Arcillian turned his gaze fondly to the sphere, rubbed his cheek against its pulsating, warm surface. "I contained it in this glass. It is very pretty, don't you think?"

He looked to the small demon once more, beginning to enjoy himself.

"Now the real question, little one. How integral was his humanity to him?"

"What?"

"If I were to crush this sphere, what would happen to him? At best, his humanity would be forever lost. At worst…we would find him unable to continue to survive without it." He smiled slowly, watching the horror dawn in the smaller demon's eyes. "I must say, I've found myself quite tempted to experiment. Care to test it with me?"

The small one frowned, determination filling his pretty face. He would make a fine weapon, Arcillian decided. His friend, too, if the youko left him alive.

For a moment the small one appeared to blur. Arcillian blinked, but decided his eyes were playing tricks on him. Too many late nights.

* * *

They circled each other, Kurama wearing an animalistic grin, his eyes utterly feral. He didn't even fight the same as he used to. There was nothing but anticipation of battle in him, no desire to test his opponent, no play to him. There was nothing but the urge for destruction.

"Kurama, you gotta be in there somewhere," Yusuke growled, watching his lover carefully, waiting for any sign he was about to attack. "You broke out before, didn't you?"

Kurama struck out toward him and he dodged, a quick step in the dance. Their circling continued.

"And if you fought out before, you can do it again, can't you?"

Another lunge forward. Yusuke felt one of his nails slice neatly into his cheek as he dodged again.

"You weren't like this before – so I know you're still in there somewhere. You're strong enough to beat this."

This time Yusuke was the first to move forward, and he managed to catch the fox by surprise. His fist buried itself in Kurama's stomach, and his other came down over his neck as he doubled over.

"I'm finally willing for us to be a threesome and you gotta turn all evil?"

He grabbed the youko's shoulders and pulled him up, striking their heads together.

"So not cool, Kurama."

The fox picked himself up from the ground, eyes dangerous. He lunged and Yusuke allowed himself to be thrown to the floor, turning it into a planned fall and using Kurama's momentum to throw him.

Yusuke had his spirit gun readied by the time Kurama gained his feet.

The former human didn't allow himself time to feel as he shot.

"We can't have any fun if I kill you – so fuckin' stay down this time!"

* * *

"The way I see it, little one, is that you do not have many choices left to you. You can attempt to fight me, risking not only yourself but the fox as well. Or you can drop your weapon and give up. The spell is much less painful when you don't attempt to fight it."

A derisive snort.

"I think I'd rather kill you and take my chances with Kurama's humanity."

"You think I won't take the risk?"

"Go ahead. Try it."

The small one gave an infuriating smirk – an expression much too confident for a man afraid of loosing an ally he cared for.

Something in that smirk gave Arcillian a moment of pause.

Slowly, the small demon raised his hand and opened his fingers to show the sphere held comfortably in the palm of his hand.

"My first order of business is to free him," he decided. "I'll worry about his humanity later."

"How - ?" But he could still feel its weight in his hand!

He looked down and stared, feeling the first stirrings of fear as he realized it was not the sphere he held, but a drab, boring stone.

"How - ?"

The smaller demon tucked the sphere away somewhere before sliding into a fighting stance, sword held at the ready.

"Now - !"

"Hiei!"

* * *

Yusuke was suddenly at his side, radiating fury.

"I wanna do it."

"What gives you more right than me?" Hiei snarled.

"You didn't have to hurt Kurama."

He snorted. "Foolish."

"Hiei."

Yusuke held up a coin, eyes burning into his. Hiei glanced back to find Kurama on the ground, presumably unconscious.

"Heads." Hiei grunted.

The coin sailed up into the air, a shining arc. Hiei tracked its progress obsessively, even as it fell to the ground, tails side up. Without a word he nodded and turned away.

Kurama's eyes were open, and he stared at Hiei silently as the smaller demon knelt beside him. He stirred as if trying to find the energy to attack, but stopped as Hiei's hand came down to touch his cheek.

"Fox."

* * *

Yusuke waited for Hiei to carry Kurama from the tent before turning his attention back to the asshole responsible for hurting his lover.

"Now," he decided, "I rip your fucking head off."

* * *

To Be Continued

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**kit-kit - **well? (nervous) What do you think?

**Abi - **Yadda! This one is uber long...by kit standards.

**Cryptic.Kitsune -** Awww. One of my descriptions? Professional? Awwwww.

**Curry - **One step amid many, I fear...

**BballAnimeLover89** - yadda!

**Liz -**Don't fall out of your chair! The floor is lava! The floor is LAVA! (Erm...sorry.)

That's it. Thanks everyone! Oh, and Riku says hi! (Riku is my kitten. Hiei's personality? Completley based of Riku's...even though Yusuke is the neko...)


	19. Youko

This chapter was very stubborn. I new it existed, but it didn't want to let me write it. I think we managed it at last…hope the fight isn't too boring…

* * *

His vision narrowing down to a dark tunnel, he was aware of nothing but the foul, all-consuming rage which burned his every limb with exquisitely painful fire. There was nothing now but complete freedom – freedom to act upon his rage, freedom to extract the vengeance his heart beat for.

The tunnel of his vision was sharp and cold, and nothing existed but his target.

The target, that small and quivering creature. His prey.

Yet that wasn't quite right. Prey should not cause such strong emotion. Why would he have reason to hate prey with a seething, acidic venom?

But this prey was something else. Something that had dared enter his territory and steal away something precious. This prey would not be eaten, but destroyed. Annihilated.

That would almost satisfy him.

Almost.

The prey was frightened, and that fear left a taste on his tongue more luscious than any he had ever imagined possible. Its fear filled his nostrils like fine perfume, breathed across his skin like silk. He wanted that fear, needed it, lusted for it.

The fear both calmed and ignited the flame of rage within him. He could feel his limbs trembling in anticipation, his claws begging for carnage. He bared his teeth in something that was both a smile and a snarl and he took a step forward.

Though the fear wafted from the prey to crash against him like the waves of the ocean, the prey's expression was remarkably free of it.

He tilted his head to the side as he observed the prey, enjoyment diminishing by a small bit. He wanted to see the fear, he decided. He wanted to watch the terror twist that ugly face until there was nothing recognizable in it. He wanted the expression of the prey's death to show to all who saw him what would happen when someone dared take what belonged to him.

* * *

The youko (he would _not_ think of his as Kurama when he was so far out of his rational mind) began to recover from Yusuke's attack with surprising quickness. Hiei hadn't for a moment been concerned that Yusuke would do something to permanently damage their fox, but he was nonetheless surprised that the kitten had managed an attack that only served to incapacitate the youko for long enough to get him to stop attacking him.

He had been carrying the fox over his shoulder in a fireman's carry as he jogged through the carnage that was all that was left of the camp and was nearly to the edge of the site by the time the fox began to struggle against him.

He could ignore it for a few moments, holding tightly no matter how he thrashed, but then the youko tried to bite him, nails raking his flesh, and Hiei dropped him without ceremony to the ground.

"Don't start that kind of behavior unless you're willing to go all the way." He snarled, though he knew his lover would not be able to understand him. He had never been good at sexual innuendo, anyway. The fox might not have understood even had he been in his right mind.

Then again, Kurama could turn _anything_ into sexual innuendo when he wanted to.

The youko snarled up at him from the ground, almost instantly springing to his feet. In the wild, natural foxes were largely non-confrontational, avoiding battles with other animals if they could be avoided.

Spirit foxes, however, were vicious – once they had been goaded into attack, there was no stopping them.

The youko sprang with a snarl, claws going for his heart. Hiei managed to dodge the first, but felt cloth ripping as the fox's other hand went for – and barely missed – his heart. He had sparred with his lover countless times throughout the years, and watched him in battle even more often.

But Kurama had always liked to play with his opponent. Even as a human he had maintained the sense of playful cunning, goading his enemy into making a tactical error in underestimating him, or infuriating said enemy into carelessness.

While the youko was certainly cunning, there was no play in him now. He fought because his instincts told him to fight, not because he might enjoy it, or because he had something to fight for.

The confrontation didn't take long. Hiei twisted around and grabbed a handful of the fox's silvery hair, forcing him to his knees before him, and forcing his head down until the back of his neck was exposed.

Youko struggled against him and, unwilling to pull the hair from his head, Hiei dropped to the ground behind him and used both his body and his other hand to press down on the taller demon and keep him still.

For a moment he was nearly overcome with emotion – at last, here was his fox, his skin so close and warm. Hiei moved closer to take in the familiar scent of him, closing his eyes as he nuzzled close to the back of his neck.

But the scent was not his lover's aromatic perfume of leaves and herbs and flowers, but the heady musk of wind and soil – wild and untamable and exhilarating…but not _Kurama_.

He scowled and drew back quickly, feelings of safety and home slipping quickly away like water going down a drain.

With a snarl he tightened his hold in the fox's hair hard enough to make him whimper and struck, biting down hard on the back of the youko's neck, right over his spine.

He hadn't been sure if it would work, but at his display of dominance the fox's final struggles ceased and he stilled beneath him. He held him a moment more before beginning to slowly, carefully draw back.

Youko followed, arching back against him and tilting his head back against Hiei's shoulder, exposing the long, white column of his neck.

Despite the fact he knew that the animal below him was not currently his beloved fox, he found himself bending toward his smooth and inviting throat, felt the silk of the youko's skin under his lips.

Youko made a small sound, pressing closer so that his back was molded against Hiei's chest, shifting slightly against him in obvious invitation. Hiei had bested him, and so he deserved to mate.

This time it was much more difficult to move away; it took effort to pull back from the beautiful form writhing against him. He stood, fighting to compose himself even as Youko put his hand on his thigh and slid it upward, gazing up at him with raw need on his face. Hiei forced himself to meet those lusty, half-lidded golden eyes, forced himself to see that the personality behind those eyes was _not_ his fox.

Kurama had suffered too much in his life – if Hiei took him when he wasn't in his right mind, he would never forgive him. It would breach the sacred trust that had always existed between them, and that was unforgivable.

With a snarl, he pulled the fox to his feet by the hair.

A small, playful smile crossed Youko's face as he purposefully stumbled against Hiei, arms going around his neck as he leaned forward to brush his cheek against Hiei's.

The small demon pushed him forcefully away.

"Follow." He snarled, turning and beginning to walk away. Within moments the youko was at his side, grabbing up his hand and rubbing his face against it, staring at Hiei with lust-darkened eyes.

It was difficult walking with the youko hanging off him, but at least now he would no longer have to worry about fighting with the fox. He was more annoying and distracting now than dangerous – and if Kurama remembered all of this once he was returned to his rightful mind, he would be sorely embarrassed for his actions, but at least he wouldn't be sulking over fighting with Hiei. He would have a hard enough time dealing with the damage he had done to Yusuke.

Hiei gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore the fox, and in short order they reached his and Yusuke's campsite from the night before.

* * *

Blood splattered in the thin arc across the ground as the prey went flying, and he waited patiently for it to gain its feet once more before he threw himself into it, sending it back down.

He ended up sitting on its hips, pinning down one of its wrists in one hand while the other held the prey's chin, kept its gaze centered on him.

When he was sure the prey was watching, he tightened his hold on its wrist until he felt the bone crush under his grip, taking immense satisfaction as pain and terror filled the prey's eyes.

He drew back, holding those eyes with his own, and plunged his fist into the prey's gut, digging out his innards and watching carefully for the moment the life fled those deliciously terrified eyes.

* * *

Hiei had been forced to tie the youko to a tree just to get him off of him, then set himself to readying the camp for nightfall. More than once he caught his hand drifting toward the glass sphere that contained Kurama's humanity, using it as a touchstone to reassure himself that his nightmare was nearly over.

Hiei turned to get something, and found the youko watching him.

Slowly, the fox smiled.

"Hiei."

The small demon's heart froze in his chest. His voice shook horribly as he rose.

"Fox?"

The smile grew.

"Are you planning a fun new game, my dear?" Kurama teased gently, tugging slightly at his bindings.

Hiei's throat was too dry; he couldn't speak. Instead he merely shook his head, taking an involuntary step forward.

"Is it really you?"

"If you're not planning anything kinky, Hiei, then I must request you release me." Kurama pouted.

Hiei only stared, unable to move. They stayed frozen like that, staring at each other for several moments – Kurama smiling knowingly, Hiei unwilling to look away – until a crashing through the bushes drew both of their attention.

Yusuke stumbled into the camp, covered with blood and gore, clothing ripped, eyes unrecognizable. His gaze only fell on Hiei for a moment before turning to Kurama.

Only then did Yusuke become something like himself once more. He moved forward as if in a dream before, abruptly, falling to his knees beside Kurama and throwing his arms around him.

"Hiei," Kurama pled, shifting in his bindings once more.

The small demon moved forward at last, also kneeling beside Kurama. The fox lifted his face up to him, smiling radiantly, and Hiei forcefully covered his mouth with his own, kissing him as he cut his bindings.

Kurama immediately took advantage of his sudden freedom, encircling Yusuke with one arm as he buried his other hand in Hiei's hair, keeping him from moving away. Beside him, Hiei could feel Yusuke trembling with some unnamed emotion, and reached for him.

* * *

"Has he been this quiet the entire time I've been gone?"

Hiei glanced across the camp where Yusuke was busy cleaning himself and the tattered remains of his clothing before meeting Kurama's eyes. There was some hesitancy in him that made Kurama hurt inside – just another reminder of how much was going to change between the three of them. They were anticipating the good changes, and trying to ignore the unpleasant ones, but it was clear that things would never again be the same.

How much had his lovers suffered in the time since his capture? They still had yet to tell him how Yusuke had become a demon, and though he found the new form very attractive, he knew that it was going to cause problems. It was impossible not to notice how Yusuke tended to keep his tail wrapped close to his boy, or how he fidgeted whenever someone's eyes lingered for too long on his ears. The new form made him uncomfortable, at the very least, and it would take time to convince him that there was nothing wrong with it, that, in fact, it was a very beautiful figure.

"No." Hiei answered at last, turning his attention back to fixing their evening meal as if that answer was sufficient.

Kurama frowned. Hiei's reticence to give him an answer was worrisome as well.

What a mess. Had Yusuke not already killed Arcillian, Kurama would have taken great pleasure in doing so himself. Not for his own suffering, but because of what the creature's actions had put his lovers through.

"Are you angry with me now?"

"No."

"Hiei…"

The small demon looked at him again, and Kurama fell silent at the look in his eyes. No, he wasn't angry. He was…

"Hiei?" he managed at last, voice a rasp.

Hiei leaned forward for a quick kiss before turning away once more.

"Go and talk to the detective; he needs you now. You're better at this kind of thing than I am."

Kurama didn't try to correct him. His human form was, indeed, better at offering comfort and understanding. However, without the help of his humanity it wasn't the case. Neither did Kurama try to remind Hiei of all the nights when their relationship was new when the small demon had had to be the one to do the comforting.

"Answer one thing, first." Hiei ordered, all his attention seemingly focused on chopping and slicing.

"Anything."

"If you hadn't been trying to protect us, you wouldn't have said those things, right?"

"Of course not."

"You wouldn't reject me?"

"Never."

Hiei gave a small smile, and Kurama wondered how that one word could suddenly make him so very happy.

"Go talk to the kitten."

Kurama frowned at Hiei a moment more, but the dark little demon now seemed content to ignore him. Deciding that no matter how long he knew the man he would never fully understand him, Kurama rose and moved to join Yusuke.

* * *

Yusuke glared at the tattered remains of the clothes he had worn to attack the camp, unsure if it was even worth trying to salvage. If he tossed the clothes, though, he would be left with nothing but what he was currently wearing. It had been a long journey, he reflected.

With a sigh, he decided to try to make them work. There was no telling how long it would be until they were able to get back to the human world – or if they'd be able to get back at all. After all, technically they were all currently outlaws.

Yusuke grew very still as he felt someone sit beside him, hesitating a moment before accepting the thread and needle his new companion held out to him.

He couldn't help but to jump, however, as fingers lightly brushed his tail. He turned his head to meet the amused, inquisitive gaze of youko Kurama.

The fox smiled, warm fondness in his eyes.

"Have I mentioned, my dear, how very beautiful you look in this transformation?"

"Uh…thanks."

His hand reached out, fingertips brushing against his cheek. "The planes of your face are so much sharper," the fox mused, "And your hair…it's like black silk. Beautiful." He let his hand drop, tilting his head to the side as he observed the former human. "Do you like it?"

He shrugged uncomfortably, turning his attention to mending his clothes.

"Doesn't really matter to me how I look." He grumbled.

"Surely it must be strange though, to wake up and find you are no longer quite yourself." He pressed. "A body you have never before possessed, with no transition…your senses and powers changed almost beyond recognition without explanation…surely it's been disconcerting."

"What do you want me to say?" He demanded, still refusing to look at him.

"I want to help you adjust, of course. After all, there's nothing to be done for the changes but to accept them – and already I fear I have become quite fond of them." Long, elegant fingers grabbed Yusuke's chin and forced him to look at him. Yusuke could barely see the Kurama he loved behind those inquisitive alien eyes. "Yes; I am certain I am already fond of them." The fox murmured with a soft smile, leaning forward to brush his lips against Yusuke's.

Yusuke was the first to draw back.

Kurama frowned. "What's wrong?"

It took Yusuke several tries to get his voice to work.

"We can't just pretend that everything's all right…that everything is normal." He shook his head, staring at his hands. "All I've been able to think about these last few weeks has been how to get you back. Now that I have you…"

"You don't know what to do with me? I assure you, my dear, I will think of _something_."

The teasing was exactly like the Kurama he remembered, but the human Kurama he loved would have said the words gently enough as to give Yusuke an escape if he wasn't interested. The human Kurama would have said it in such a way as to allow for them to pass his words off as a joke.

Youko Kurama was not joking. His eyes were confident and knowing, the hand resting on Yusuke's knee having more weight than it should. There was no modesty to him, no humility, no…understanding.

It hurt; he was Kurama and yet he wasn't. One moment he would seem so much like the man Yusuke loved, and the next the cat demon would find himself talking to a stranger. There was no predicting this Kurama, no understanding him.

At last not for Yusuke.

Kurama's expression turned grim as he correctly read Yusuke's response to the comment. The only movement he made was to draw his hand away; however, it suddenly felt as if he were miles away.

"I may be permanently stuck in this form, Yusuke." Kurama informed him, annoyance in his tone. "Even if I am not, it is the form which I will take when my human body at last gives out. Whether now or in the future, eventually you will have to face this…aspect…of my being if you are to be with me."

"I know that."

Kurama frowned, a sudden thought occurring to him – a thought he clearly didn't like.

"You would not honestly tell me," he began, a delicate thread of anger in his voice, "That after all that you and Hiei went through to find and rescue me, you would let this…?"

"No!"

Kurama continued to stare at him, face unreadable. Yusuke forced himself to look away once more.

"You are different now…and it will take a while for me to get used to, I'm not saying it won't…but I still want to be with you. I…" Yusuke shook his head, feeling stupid about what he was about to say. "At the core, you're still the same, even if you are really…intense…now."

"Hiei is intense."

"But I'm used to him being that way." He said helplessly. "This is…different."

"I hardly see how."

Was he pouting?

Was Youko Kurama actually pouting?

"Look," Yusuke turned his face away to hide his sudden amusement. "What I'm trying to say is that, even though you're different now, I know you're still you. You're still Kurama…and I love Kurama. I just need time to get used to all this."

"How much time?" Kurama pressed after a few moments of silence.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

"Of course I do. What does that have to do with anything?"

Yusuke sighed. This time there was no stopping a smile.

"Not long, okay?"

A silence. Finally: "Okay."

Yusuke jumped as Kurama lightly stroked his tail with his fingertips once more. The fox leaned in close, breath tickling his ear.

"We'll see how long you can hold out." He whispered, voice holding promise of tangled, sweating bodies and silk sheets. Kurama began to rise.

"Kurama?"

He stopped, blinking in surprise.

"Yes?"

Yusuke motioned for him to sit back down, and he did so, a confused look on his face. Yusuke couldn't help but to snicker.

"If I'm going to become more familiar with your fox side, then I'm gonna half to spend time with it, right?"

"That's what sex is for. And don't call me 'it'."

Yusuke laughed. Yes, Youko Kurama definitely _did_ pout.

"The whole reason we got together in the first place was because you helped me through all the shit I was going through with my mom. When something was bothering me, you were there to talk through it with me. Do you remember?"

"Vaguely." He answered warily.

Yusuke forced the words out of his mouth, though it was something he really didn't want to voice.

"I really…_really_ enjoyed killing that bastard." He managed at last.

The fox returned to fondling Yusuke's tail, seemingly enamored of the new appendage.

"And?" He prodded, not understanding.

"That's not…it's not a good thing, Kurama." He shook his head, the events of the morning still running through his mind in an endless loop of gore and fury. "I was pissed as hell, and that asshole deserved to die, but I shouldn't have _enjoyed_ doing it. It's not…it's not _right_. You know?"

"No."

"_Kurama_!"

He sighed, bringing up Yusuke's tail and brushing it against his face as he thought.

"You're thinking like a human, Yusuke," he said at last, "And you simply are not one anymore. The same rules of morality just…don't apply to you anymore."

"Why not?"

Kurama frowned. "You have new instincts now, my dear," he explained at last. "And you are not just any demon, but one with an animalistic form – as am I – which is, perhaps, as far from human as you can get. You see things differently, smell and taste things differently. Even your emotions, as I'm certain you have begun to see, are different. Some are stronger, some weaker."

"But…"

"You have always enjoyed battle, have you not?"

"Well, yeah."

"Killing is only the next step after that. You were angry, and your instincts told you that the only way to satisfy that anger was to lash out. Following your instincts does not make you evil. And as far as demons go…you may as well be a saint for not rampaging on the city when you were finished with your opponent." Kurama leaned forward to nuzzle his neck, clearly bored with the conversation. His patience had belonged solely to his human side.

But, even bored, he said what Yusuke needed to hear.

"Kurama?" he asked, sinking back against him as the fox's arms encircled him.

Kurama gave his neck a tiny nip.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're back."

"As am I." he murmured. "Are we finished having a conversation? There are so many other things we could be doing with our time, you know. More…productive…things. We have yet to appropriately celebrate my return, you know."

"Hiei said we had to wait until nighttime."

"Hiei can be…persuaded. Are we finished?"

He hesitated.

"There's just once more thing." He said at last.

"Mmm?"

"I…erm…I have no idea _how_ to be in a threesome."

From the campfire, Hiei began to laugh. Yusuke could feel Kurama smile against his skin.

"Surely you'll be able to figure it out once we've started, my dear."

"Yeah, but…I mean, how's it gonna' work without someone getting left out?"

"Never fear, Yusuke." He murmured fondly, turning his attention back to ravishing the cat demon's neck. "Hiei and I will take _good_ care of you."

* * *

To Be Continued

This is the second version of this chapter. I think I'm finally happy with it now.

I mention Hiei and Yusuke's hearts in this chapter. While demons do not have hearts the way humans do, I assume there is something within them that keeps the blood pumping. I won't use the word "core" or, worse, "dark core" because they make me think naughty things.

Hiei's show of dominance is one which large cats use. Yes, I know that foxes are canines, not felines, but though I did my research, I failed to find a canine equivalent that didn't involve urine. I think most people will agree that it's sexier this way.

Did you know that foxes mate for life?

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**BballAnimeLover89 - **But Hiei got to do...other things.

**Cryptic.Kitsune - **(basking)

**kit-kit** - likies?

That's it for this chapter; thanks everyone!


	20. Charges

I wrote a good portion of this during my Human Growth and Development class. If you like it, then make sure and thank the crazy old lady who teaches it for rambling so much.

* * *

Lip curling in disdain as he came upon the three forms huddled together in two joined sleeping bags, the Captain motioned for his men to circle around.

Before the forms on the ground were even half surrounded, the Captain knew that all three of the demons were awake, though none made any move to prove it. In a way it was commendable, how honed their instincts were for them to have sensed his presence, and that of his men, so soon. How much more admirable was it that they had nearly succeeded in hiding their awareness from him.

He wouldn't have realized it at all, in fact, if not for a small movement made by the taller black haired one – some change in his breathing patterns. He was obviously the youngest, obviously the least experienced in protecting himself from would-be attackers.

The Captain knelt slowly in the dirt, reaching for the packs on the ground that contained the supplies of the three, and pretended he had no idea they were awake as he began to quickly rifle through the belongings.

Not much of merit there, he reflected with a little disappointment. He had thought for certain that, after eluding authorities in _Ely'afreba_, the little one, or at least the fox, would have stopped at one of their manors or some other place of hoarded wealth to pick up some means of currency. He had, in fact, been hoping for it – after all, it was so easy for personal treasures of criminals to be "lost" before they were brought in, and it had been a long time since the Captain or his men had come across significant pocket-lining.

Folded within a black cloak, however, was a strange stone that pulsated with warmth and a captivating display of color. Lips parting slightly in want, the Captain reached for it –

- Only to feel the sudden and cold bite of steel against his neck.

"You'll leave it alone, or I'll make you suffer." A cold, hard voice full of contempt spoke from above him.

Careful not to send the sword's point further into his own jugular, the Captain looked up.

The smallest of those he had been seeking stood above him, small and wiry form completely nude, a sneer of fury and derision twisting his oddly pretty face. He had managed to rise from the bedroll, grab his weapon, and cross the small camp to threaten the Captain without anyone noticing.

That kind of power was _impressive_.

"Hiei of the jagan." He greeted, remaining carefully still as he eyed the blade warily. "We've been hunting you for a long time. _Don't take your eyes off the others!_" he snapped to his men, noting out of his peripherals that they were moving close to him and ignoring the two demons that remained in the bedroll faking sleep.

"You've been looking for me?" The small demon asked scornfully, "Or for all of us?"

"Wanted criminals of spirit world cannot just go traipsing around on their own." He answered, raising an eyebrow. "Your punishment for your crimes has not yet been served."

"We made an agreement with the toddler. We were going to come back as soon as we reclaimed what was ours."

"And how are we to know that?" he countered. "How are we to know that you were not planning on simple hiding yourselves away somewhere – now that you've received the chance for escape?"

"We only wanted the fox." He snarled.

"_We_ were taking care of it."

"I'm certain," he sneered. "And what would be left of him after you found him? We would have never seen him again."

From the ground burst a multitude of vines, sharp ends swaying like the heads of serpents and centered on his men. The other two demons had risen – the silvery fox somehow magnificent and regal despite the fact he wore nothing but his skin, the small cat strangely compelling despite his glare. As the Captain dared to glance at the two from the corner of his eye, the fox was draping a thin sheet from their bedroll around the cat with care.

"Are you going to attack us?" the Captain asked. "Kill us? With each move you make, you only dig your graves deeper. Spirit World will not stop looking for you, and will catch you eventually – the only question is how much trouble you'll be in by then."

The small one's lip lifted in a sneer. His muscles tensed as he prepared himself to strike.

"Hiei."

One word from the youko, and the small one grew still. He glanced back at his two companions before, with an annoyed sound, dropping his weapon.

"It's pitifully obvious where all the brains of this group are." The Captain sneered as he regained his feet, pocketing the stone.

The small demon's glare was nearly strong enough to pierce.

"I will have that back." He spat.

"Manners, Hiei." The fox chided. He turned his lovely face to the Captain, eyes calm. "You are here, I gather, to arrest us?" he asked, the epitome of politeness.

"Your assessment is correct."

"Allow my companions and I to dress, and we will go with you without quarrel. This I promise you."

He was so very calm and sincere; it was nice to see some trace of rationality in the creatures.

"Very well." He agreed, bending to their packs once more. A little more rifling and he found clothes for all three, as well as a bag full of tear gems, which he pocketed along with the stone. As he rose, his greedy eyes caught the glint of yet another tear gem hanging on a hair-thin chain around the fox's neck, and he made mental note of it for retrieval later.

The smallest demon had gone back to join the other two, and the Captain threw their clothes to them without ceremony. The cat bared his teeth at him, and actually made a hissing noise, before a gentle prod from the fox encouraged him to begin dressing.

Once they were all appropriately clothed, the fox met the Captain's eyes and gave a solemn nod. The vines threatening his men sank harmlessly back into the earth.

"Ward them." The Captain ordered, trying not to think about how that simple nod had filled his entire being with terror.

* * *

They were unceremoniously thrown into a large, empty room and left there, their arms bound behind their backs by warded chains. Yusuke struggled despite the pain of the wards, throwing himself against the tightly locked door, until he felt amused eyes on his back and realized his companions were not struggling.

"Finished?" Youko Kurama asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

The cat demon felt the heat of embarrassment burn his face, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Why aren't you guys fighting?" he demanded.

Hiei rolled his eyes and sat down with a grunt. Kurama smiled.

"Surely is occurred to you that we must allow spirit world to catch us while the evidence of my innocence is fresh?" he asked, a slight note of teasing in his voice.

"I was just following you guys' lead." Yusuke mumbled, trying not to allow himself to become distracted by the absurd thought of Kurama as 'innocent'.

"It was either allow the capture or allow them to chase us for the rest of our lives." Kurama gave a graceful shrug. "As we are not at fault for any crime, there was little point in fleeing. I was not attempting to break my parole, as the remnants of my captor's spells will prove. You and Hiei were not interfering with a Spirit World investigation, but merely trying to prevent a grave mistake. We will not be held long without sufficient evidence, then Hiei and I will be free to continue…training you."

"You're really familiar with the Spirit World jail system, aren't you?" Yusuke asked, ignoring the 'training' comment.

"Indeed."

Silence reigned for a moment, but Yusuke couldn't let the subject drop.

"What's going to happen?"

Kurama sighed. Conversation bored the youko, Yusuke had quickly learned, and with his hands bound, it was difficult to molest either of his lovers. He would no doubt try anyway, if he got bored enough.

"We're being processed right now." Hiei answered instead, glaring at nothing. "When it's finished, we'll be taken to cells. Kurama's facing much heavier charges than we are, so he'll be placed somewhere else. However, you and I, Kitten, will most likely be celled together."

"Well, that's…_hey_! I asked you not to call me that, man!"

"Hiei enjoys having titles for his lovers." Kurama murmured, leaning against a wall and closing his eyes. "Feel fortunate that he likes you. We were once with someone he _really_ disliked for an entire two months…Hiei referred to him as 'shit-bag' and killed him as soon as I grew tired of him."

"I never touched shit-bag." Hiei growled defensively. "We were never lovers."

"Strictly speaking, no, but you were with me while I was with him, so…come to think of it, I can't recall you ever _being_ with any of my other lovers until now…"

"How many others have you brought in?" Yusuke asked, morbidly interested.

"Does it matter? They never lasted very long. Hiei didn't like any of…" Kurama's eyes slid open as he reached the end of his mental calculations. "Hiei, you never touched any of them. Not one."

"So what?" he grumbled.

"And you never chose anyone – any additions to our group were my decision."

"I chose the kitten. I had dibs before he ever moved in with us."

"Indeed; however, your methods of seduction were so unclear to him…" Kurama's gaze was sharp. "Hiei, tell me you have been with someone other than the kitten or me."

The small demon refused to answer.

Yusuke wasn't surprised; he had known beforehand that this was true. It was good that Kurama was hearing it now – good that he be reminded again of Hiei's love and devotion. The tear gems were physical evidence – this would be emotional.

Slowly the fox slid down to the floor, staring at Hiei across the room. If Yusuke hadn't known any better, he would have said the small demon was blushing.

"I still don't want you callin' me 'kitten'!" he announced at last, deciding that he had given them enough time.

Hiei smirked at him, gratitude in his eyes.

Then the evil little imp decided to ruin their special moment.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, kitten."

* * *

Kurama had fallen into silence hours ago, not even rousing to interject himself in Hiei and Yusuke's argument – even when said argument resulted in a heated, angry make-out session made all the more erotic by the fact that both were bound and unable to touch each other with their hands.

They had only stopped themselves because Yusuke was still shy enough that he didn't want any Spirit World guards to walk in and see them going at it.

Hiei, on the other hand, was interested in trying again sometime. It would be interesting to see how far they could go without using their hands.

Kurama had only watched them, more thoughtful than interested.

Yusuke had fallen asleep a little while ago – their activities of the night before, as well as being woken up so early, having finally taken their toll. He lay snuggled against Hiei's side, helpless and trusting.

Hiei met Kurama's eyes across the room.

His devotion to the fox originated from the first moment he had seen him in _Dai'shaal_. Love at first sight was a laughable concept, but devotion at first sight was certainly possible. Hiei knew that there was literally _nothing_ Kurama could ask of him that he would not do.

It had never hurt to see Kurama with other lovers – Hiei had always known that they were nothing more than temporary amusements, while he himself was a permanent fixture of the fox's life. Seeing him with others had been annoying, of course, and certainly inconvenient, but Hiei had always understood Kurama.

For Kurama, sex was rarely about enjoyment or affection – it was purely need. His powers required it – and his power sometimes chose his partners for him. There were certainly a few who Kurama had enjoyed, and come to care for, but none ever came close to being as important to him as Hiei.

Perhaps that was partially Hiei's fault. Kurama would never consider keeping anyone who annoyed Hiei.

As Youko, Kurama had literally _needed_ sex. Multiple partners had been a necessity to keep him from accidentally killing a lover. Two was the lowest number of partners he could safely have, and that was stretching it.

As a human, sex had not been quite as important to Kurama, except in the cases where he had used, or planned to use, a large amount of power.

Now they had Yusuke.

Now, even in fox form, Kurama was free from being forced to fuck strangers and risk Hiei's ire.

Hiei smiled at Kurama, watched surprise flicker into the fox's eyes.

"How long is it going to take?"

"What?" his fox asked, startled.

"For you to accept how we feel about you."

Kurama gave a small jerk of surprise, and Hiei snickered, resting his head against Yusuke's. Hesitantly, Kurama rose and crossed the room to join them.

* * *

All three managed to fall asleep, and were much better rested by the time the door opened.

"You – cat." The guard at the door pointed to Yusuke and made an impatient motion for him to come to the door. "You're free to go."

"I…what?"

Kurama's chest was suddenly pressing against Yusuke's bacl, and his lips were suddenly near his ears.

"They must not recognize you," he whispered, giving his neck a slight nizzle. Yusuke knew the fox's eyes were on the guard, mocking and playful."You have no record as our kitty, so they cannot keep you any longer."

"They don't know I'm…?"

"Apparently not."

The guard at the door was getting impatient. Kurama pressed even closer, nibbling on Yusuke's ear.

"Go home. We will join you there as soon as we can."

And then he stepped away, movement so abrupt that Yusuke stumbled. Heregained his balance almost instantly due to instinctive use of his tail,and glancedback. Hiei made no move to tell him goodbye, and his face was utterly unreadable.

Somehow, though, Yusuke knew that the smaller demon didn't like this new development. Yusuke realized with a bit of surprise that he and Hiei hadn't been separated for more than a few hours since the mission began…they had spent a lot of time together before then, just by living together, too. It was strange to think that they were being separated now.

Stranger still to think that he would be returning to Kurama and Hiei's house alone.

Yusuke knew immediately that he couldn't. He couldn't – didn't want to – go home alone.

But he would do as Kurama told him, assuming he was even allowed in the human world now.

Yusuke gave himself a few more moments to look at his lovers before turning and leaving.

* * *

"This coffee is cold, George!" Koenma yelled petulantly, slamming the overlarge blue mug down on his desk and taking some small, petty satisfaction as a drop of it spilt over onto his paperwork. George took the mug to get more coffee, but did not try to argue with him – even when the child insisted he go to the seventh floor to get the coffee. Koenma was in a Bad Mood, and had been in one for quite some time.

When news had come from Demon World that Kurama had gone missing, he had tried his best to hide it from his father – and failed. Men were sent out to find and capture the fox for attempting to violate parole.

Things had only grown worse for the toddler when news had come that Yusuke and Hiei had gone missing as well.

And when Spirit World operatives were killed looking for them, the young prince had come under review. It was _his_ special team, after all.

Hiei and Kurama had been found outside _Sha'kinn_, and with them had been a young cat demon without a criminal record.

There had been no sign of Yusuke Urameshi.

Koenma feared the worst.

Had he really misjudged his team so badly?

Koenma had been tormenting himself ever since they had been brought in. First Yusuke had gone missing in the human world, now in the Demon Realm. His reapers told him that the detective had died, but none had yet been able to find his soul.

Worse was the knowledge that Yusuke had died _weeks_ before Kurama and Hiei had been found and arrested.

The toddler looked down at the piles of useless paperwork he had tried to busy himself with, and felt a great, nearly overwhelming sorrow.

Then the door slammed open, sending the papers flying, and Koenma found himself pinned by a furious golden glare as a strange demon came storming into his office.

About average height, the demon had long black hair that moved and gleamed like silk. The planes of his face were sharp and fine, his eyes large and almond shaped. Though his clothes were in tatters, his body was the long, lean form of a fighter, his luminously furred black tail lashing behind him and his matching ears pinned back sharply against his head.

In his hand, he clutched the latest issue of the Spirit World newspaper.

"What the _hell_ is this!" He raged, slamming the paper down on the toddler's desk.

Koenma was very, very sorry he had sent George away. Then again, he seriously doubted that the Oni would stand much of a chance against the powerful aura the demon was emitting.

"Who let you in here?" the little prince demanded, nervously fingering his pacifier.

The demon spread out the paper, pointing to the front page article.

"_What the hell is this?"_ he demanded again, nearly screeching with his fury. "You're fucking charging them with _murder_?"

Koenma swallowed nervously.

"My spirit detective has been murdered and they were the only ones who – "

"Are you a fucking _idiot?_" he screamed. "Do I look fucking dead to you?"

He slammed his hands down on the desk, meeting Koenma's eyes furiously.

"Well?" Yusuke demanded. "Do I, brat?"

* * *

To Be Continued

That's it for now….

I've been neglecting my other fics. Unless I am just swamped with reviews for this chapter, it will probably be a little longer until the next update comes - O, EO, and B need attention, too. I appreciate your patience.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**BballAnimeLover89 - **Thankies!

**kit-kit - **LOL; don't we all?

Um...looks like that's it for this chapter. See ya'll erm...in a week or two. Thanks for reading!


	21. An Annoyed Kitten

Present for you this chapter. Have fun with it.

And don't forget to thank me if you like it.

I'm still not sure if I'm happy with this chapter or not. Oh well. Be sure to let me know what ya'll think

* * *

"There's nothing I can do, Yusuke." The little prince pleaded to the formerly human youth pacing furiously around his office. He had been on the phone for – literally – hours talking to everyone involved in the case – to no avail. "My dad's angry at me right now because of you three, and he's given specific orders that I'm not to be allowed to interfere in the trial."

He held his head in his hands, fighting the urge to give in to despair. He hadn't even been able to reach anyone with any kind of authority – no one who was of high enough authority to have any impact on the approaching proceedings would listen to him.

Koenma allowed himself a moment to pout.

"You know, if you had just told Botan what you two were planning, this whole thing could have been avoided." He pointed out petulantly.

"Yeah." Yusuke's answering tone was so acidic that it was obvious he had been spending a lot of time around Hiei lately. "You all were _so_ willing to believe that Kurama hadn't gone away of his free will. You weren't eager to go after and arrest him _at_ _all_. We had absolutely _no_ reason to believe that someone would try to stop us if we told them that we were gonna go find Kurama by ourselves."

"I didn't give those orders, Yusuke."

"You could have stopped them! Or –_ fuck!_ – delayed them!"

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tone, Yusuke," he warned, carefully folding his hands before him on the desk.

Just because he was in his toddler form there was no excuse for the disrespect his detective was showing him. This was more than the boy's usual penchant for being difficult – this was not to be borne.

"Now, I have been tracking this case since the beginning, and before Botan came in here screaming that you had died, I stood a reasonable chance of keeping Kurama from facing any serious charges. Kurama and Hiei are, at the heart, criminals, and my decision to break a deal with them in the first place was seen by most factions of Spirit World as a big mistake."

"Why the _fuck_ would _they_ kill me?" the youth demanded, eyed flashing gold. They kept changing the angrier he became, becoming more and more cat-like. The few moments when Yusuke had calmed – when he'd still thought there was a good chance of Koenma fixing everything – they had been a honey brown similar to his former color.

"I know they're your teammates and you trust them - "

"Damn right I do!"

" – But demons are devious and vicious and can never be…fully…" he trailed off under the heat of Yusuke's glare, suddenly made uncomfortably aware of the fact his detective was no longer human.

"No, no; don't stop on my account." The dark haired boy sniped.

"Yusuke…"

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear, kid. I-want-them-_out_."

"Yes, I believe you've mentioned that."

"Have I? Because you don't seem to get it yet. I want them out, and I will do anything to get them out. _Anything_, Koenma. I've been through enough shit. I wanna go home."

Koenma's reply caught in his throat.

"Home?"

Here, he couldn't help but to think, hid the answer to where Yusuke had been after he had gone missing. True, when they had finally managed to track him down to give him the mission he had been in the home the demons he was now defending shared. Koenma hadn't thought about it, but…

"You've been living with them all this time?" he demanded, suddenly furious. All the manpower he'd put into searching for the detective, and he'd right under his nose the entire time.

"That's right, and I'm ready to go home!" Yusuke shook his head and crossed his arms, nearly pouting.

"I'm sure I can get you a pass to live in the human world – you do still work for Spirit World after all. Just go home and wait – I'm sure we'll be able to get this whole thing cleared up in no – "

"You don't understand!" Yusuke protested.

"Yusuke…"

"We just got Kurama back. I lived, and Hiei and I have worked everything out, and now we've got Kurama back – so we gotta go home together."

"Yusuke, you're starting to creep me out here."

Making a frustrated noise, the youth stormed from the room.

* * *

_An animalistic growl sounding in the back of his throat, Hiei moved forward in a surge of surprising speed and grasped Yusuke by the shoulders. His furious ruby-eyed glare burned up into Yusuke's startled face, stopping his breath with its fierce intensity. _

_Slowly a smirk twisted the small demon's perfectly-formed lips, pretty face overcome with a breathtaking, wicked confidence. His grip on Yusuke tightened for a fraction of a moment before he pushed, and the former human found himself falling backwards._

_The backs of his knees hit something before he lost his balance completely and fell onto cool silk sheets covering a soft mattress. Yusuke barely had time to register his surprise before Hiei pounced._

"_Hiei! What the hell are you - ?"_

_He tried to sit up, and long, cool fingers closed around his wrists, pinning them up above his head. Yusuke craned his head back, staring as he met a pair of wonderfully familiar, mischief-filled green eyes._

_Kurama gave him an impish grin, leaning over him until his soft red hair fell over his bare shoulders in a shimmering curtain._

"_Kurama?"_

"_Attention over here, detective."_

_Yusuke gave a loud gasp as Hiei shoved his shirt up, baring his stomach in a long, clean line._

_The small demon's powerfully intense gaze was hungry as he gazed down at the former human's flesh, and Yusuke couldn't help but to shiver as he felt the man's gaze move to the silver bar that pierced his navel, a predatory glint filling his expression as he slowly licked his lips._

_Yusuke squirmed, struggling under Kurama's hold as Hiei leaned over him, tongue momentarily dipping into his navel before he delicately drew the bar into his mouth._

_Kurama leaned closer, eyes gone dark with lust. He shifted his hold on Yusuke, holding both his wrists in one hand and using the other to tilt the younger demon's chin up and forcefully claim his lips as Hiei's mouth began to shift lower._

"Yusuke! What the hell are you doing in here?"

The former human woke with a start, pleasant dream ripped painfully away from him. His sleep-fogged mind took a disoriented moment to realize that his lovers had only been a dream.

"Did you _break_ into my office?" Koenma demanded.

Yusuke yawned, uncurling himself from the position he had fallen asleep in on top of the little prince's desk.

There had been something strangely irresistible about all the paperwork that covered the desk. Yusuke hadn't been able to resist falling asleep on top of it.

"Yusuke! Answer me!"

"Course I broke in," he said at last, yawning again ad he stretched his arms out above his head. He watched with extreme amusement as Koenma's face turned bright red with anger.

"Didn't I offer you a pass to the human world?" he demanded.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going there alone?" he countered.

"Then go back to demon world!"

Yusuke scowled at him. "Don't be stupid."

"You need somewhere to stay other than my desk!"

"Your desk is comfortable."

"_Yusuke_!"

Holding Koenma's eyes, Yusuke purposefully swiped the pile of papers that had served as his pillow off the desk.

"Yusuke!"

"I'm your problem now, Koenma. I ain't goin nowhere 'till you give them back to me."

"Yusuke," Koenma's voice came out in a rasp, "You can't just - !"

"The hell I can't!" The cat responded smugly.

* * *

After suffering two days of having Yusuke claw his desk, pee in his potted plants, and lay on the paperwork Koenma most needed, the little prince at last realized that Yusuke was far less annoying when he thought Koenma was busy doing something for his partners' trial.

Koenma hadn't been sitting on his hands the entire time, but Yusuke wasn't satisfied unless he could _see_ the evidence of Koenma's efforts.

The little prince had painstakingly recorded everything Yusuke wanted to tell him about his time in the Demon Plane. He'd made copies of everything and passed them around to the people who were still willing to talk to him. As long as Yusuke could see how hard he was working, there was some semblance of peace.

George had set up a little bed for Yusuke in the corner and kept bringing him little toy mice and bowls of milk. For some reason, this did not seem to annoy the young demon, though he still refused to let the oni touch his ears.

Yusuke's story about his transformation caused the most concern for Koenma. He sent Botan to gather the souls of the snake people, hoping they would have some clue as to what had caused the detective's cat-like appearance.

Yusuke did not yet know Koenma was looking into the transformation, and that was fine. It seemed to be a touchy subject for him, anyway.

It was a relatively peaceful morning. Yusuke was laying by the window in the sun, dozing, as George brought Koenma his morning newspaper and coffee.

Koenma felt as if, by sending Botan, he was at last making some progress. He'd felt so helpless, unable even to speak to his father about the trial – but the snake people could possibly provide irrefutable proof that Kurama and Hiei were not responsible for Yusuke's "death." (If anything, Hiei may well have saved him. It would bear investigation, certainly.)

Koenma was busy fixing his coffee the way he liked it (three creams, seven sugars) and didn't look up when the door opened.

Yusuke made a strange sound and leapt to his feet.

The next thing Koenma knew, Yusuke was attacking the person who had entered the room, sending him crashing backwards into a wall.

Youko Kurama gave a low, masculine laugh, arms going around Yusuke in return as he met Koenma's surprised eyes over the boy's shoulder.

The youko had always been a somewhat intimidating figure to the little prince, but that seemed no longer to be the case.

Kurama had lost weight, and his usually beautiful silver hair hung limply in a hasty, low tail and looked like it needed a wash. Dark circles lined his tired golden eyes, his clothes were nothing more than grayed tatters.

The elegant fox appeared tired and nearly broken, and Koenma would be hesitant to move any closer when he looked so filthy. He probably even smelled bad.

But Yusuke was clinging to him like he would never let go, suddenly seeming more vulnerable and fragile than Koenma would ever have guessed possible.

Kurama was the first to break eye contact, tightening his hold on Yusuke and burying his head in the former human's shoulder.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" Koenma demanded. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in for escaping?"

"Had I actually escaped, there is no doubt that I would, indeed, be in immense trouble." Kurama answered without lifting his head. How long were they going to hold each other?

"I don't believe it; I can't…I…" Yusuke pulled away, joy on his face. "What are you doing here, man?"

Kurama gave a low laugh, brushing stray strands of hair from the former human's eyes.

"Koenma, if you would check the paper, please?"

As the little prince did as asked, Kurama continued his explanation.

"Apparently, the investigating team finally got around to testing the spell remains on the camp of my captor and discovered that I was under deep compulsion at the time of Yusuke's…erm…death."

There was a note in his voice that said very clearly how amusing he found this idea that the detective was dead, much less that it could have been his fault. Kurama owed too much to Yusuke; the two had always trusted each other. Rolling his eyes, Koenma read the article in the paper as the fox continued to talk.

"Whether I was involved in what happened or not, I clearly cannot be held accountable. The same as with my disappearance – I was not in my right mind, thus I could not have been trying to escape my obligations to Spirit World." A soft, warm smile. When had Kurama's youko side become so affectionate toward Yusuke? "I told you things would work out."

All the happiness bled from Yusuke's face.

"But Hiei isn't free yet, is he?" he asked bleakly. "He would be here, otherwise…right?" There was a certain note of fear to Yusuke now – something which Koenma had certainly never seen before. The youth's hand reached into his pockets as if searching for something, and when he didn't find it his face grew pale.

Kurama embraced him again.

* * *

"He is not so fickle." Kurama whispered ear as he held Yusuke as tightly as he could, hands moving in gentle, soothing motions against his arm. "Hiei would not change his mind so easily – he continues to put up with _me_, doesn't he?"

Not for the first time Kurama felt a surge of anger at Yusuke's mother. The woman had offered her son her love and promises of a home so often in his life, only to take those things away on the slightest whim. It was so difficult for the former human to accept that his situation now was something permanent. The youko himself was incapable of love, but he didn't need it to know that Yusuke and Hiei both were _his_, and he kept what belonged to him.

As for Hiei, the small demon's loyalty was painfully obvious. Kurama didn't know how he himself had earned such devotion, though it was clear to him how Yusuke had.

In his human form, Kurama had been blinded to the full extent of Yusuke's issues. He had known of them, of course, but he had managed to convince himself that because he cared for the former human, those wounds would eventually heal themselves. His more practical youko side could now only begin to fathom how much work would go into helping Yusuke to realize he was safe.

"The gems were nice, and we will try to get them back for you – but you don't need proof, do you?"

"I just wanna go home."

"Is this a new trend I'm not aware of?" Koenma asked archly from somewhere behind them, obviously growing uncomfortable with the length of time their hug had lasted.

Kurama pulled reluctantly away from his lover (how he had _missed_ him!) to glare coolly at Koenma.

"Perhaps a moment of privacy?"

"It's _my_ office."

Kurama frowned at him a moment longer before turning back to Yusuke, tightening his hold on him before bending to claim his mouth possessively. He smirked against the detective's mouth as Koenma made some kind of strangled, troubled sound.

"Privacy?" he asked again, turning cool eyes back to the little prince.

Koenma, it seemed, couldn't get out of the office fast enough. Yusuke too seemed to notice this.

"First he won't leave us alone, then he runs outta here like we've got the plague," he mumbled uncomfortably, scratching his head. "I wish he'd make up his mind."

Ignoring his feeble attempt at a joke, Kurama pulled him close once more, although this time it was more to restrain the younger demon than anything else. They had things to talk about – things which Yusuke would not like.

"It has been a long and difficult journey for you, my dear," he said against the former human's hair, "But I'm afraid you will have to endure for a little longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…" Kurama drew back at last, allowing himself a moment to drink in the sight of his newest lover once more. Kurama was keenly aware of how horrible he himself must look, and wondered if even with his humanity he would have been able to convince himself that Yusuke didn't care about that. "I just thought it prudent to warn you that it may take a while longer for our Hiei to be released."

Yusuke took a step back, and a look came over his face that was very similar to the look Kurama had seen the night the youth had admitted to him all of his doubts and fears about their relationship and about what he was becoming. It was a look that said clearly that Yusuke did not know his youko form – didn't know how to read or understand it. Hell, he'd had a hard enough time with the human form.

It was a painfully clear reminder of how much the fox had yet to endure – of the struggles that lay ahead by very nature of the fact that Yusuke may never know him as well as he expected his lovers to.

It was also painfully clear that Yusuke still held some seed within him that did not entirely trust his fox form, whether the former human was aware of it or not.

"Why?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kurama was not one to have ever been refused something he wanted. If he lusted after a person, he need merely smile and that person would be falling all over him.

But Yusuke was currently closer to Hiei than to him, and it would take a while for him to fix that. Even when Kurama had been in his human form his relationship with the detective had been based only on the physical, and the need to protect Yusuke from the pain brought about by his negligent mother.

The fox licked his lips, nervous for the first time in centuries.

"When Hiei heard the charges against him, and realized that we were to be separated once more, he…overreacted."

"Overreacted?"

"I fear his trial has been pushed back, as much of the paperwork on it seems to have been...lost. We can wait for him at home, or…"

"We go home together. All three of us."

"Or in demon world…"

"No way in hell we're going there again."

"Or we can request some temporary Spirit World accommodations."

"Koenma's office is cozy."

"Yusuke, I'm serious."

Abruptly Yusuke moved forward, arms going around Kurama tightly in a surprising display of affection.

"Thanks."

"Pardon?"

"You almost made me forget that you aren't really…yourself." Yusuke kissed him, smile suddenly brightening his entire face. "We can find somewhere here and wait for Hiei – they can't do anything too bad to him when I'm not really dead, right? He probably deserves some jail time, anyway, knowing him. And…"

"And?" Kurama breathed, startled by his lover's sudden, bright mood. Yusuke wasn't usually one for optimism.

"Well, way I see it is you and Hiei had several hundred years to get to know each other, right?"

"Yes."

"And then me and Hiei got some alone time while you were gone."

Yusuke's expression darkened somewhat on the word "gone," Kurama noted, but he managed to hide it well.

"Indeed." The fox answered.

"Well, now it's your and mine turn for some quality time. We did say I needed to get to know this form, right?"

"Yes," Kurama answered, feeling himself smile. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"Suppose nothing. Shit; this is gonna be great!" Yusuke was beaming with optimism as he headed for the door. Kurama was trying to decide if his lover was acting normal, or if his mood shifts were due to his new form when the cat opened the door and froze.

* * *

In the lobby sharing an argument with the suddenly-teenaged Koenma stood the captain of the guards who had arrested Yusuke and his lovers. The ass-wipe who had stolen Hiei's tear gems and, worse, Kurama's humanity.

The shit-head responsible for the fact that Yusuke _still_ wasn't at home curled up safe with his lovers, even though he had gone through hell and _deserved_ some rest.

From somewhere behind him Youko Kurama said something, but Yusuke didn't hear him. His vision had narrowed itself down to that one man, the strange thud of his demon heart had sped up to match the more rapid pulse of the creature who had pissed him off so badly. His ears could hear nothing but the man's words as he complained, loudly, that Koenma had no right to interfere in the investigation and that the prisoners were _his_ responsibility – that hiring convicted criminals was a stupid thing, anyway.

Yusuke didn't even realize it, but he was moving forward. The Captain took notice of him when he was only steps away, eyes narrowing as he opened his mouth for some insult.

Yusuke covered the man's face with his hand and pushed, sending him flying back into a wall. Koenma's secretary began to scream but Yusuke didn't hear it.

He moved forward in even, purposeful steps, reaching through the hole in the wall to grab the man's shirt and pull him back to his feet.

He made the Captain meet his eyes, made sure he could see the fury and the lack of mercy in his expression, and then he buried his fist in the man's gut, knowing his prey now knew that the cat would play with him for a long time before bringing about the end he so justly deserved.

He was imagining the taste of warm blood in his mouth, a wildly beating heart stilling in his hands as he pulled it from his chest cavity, when, from far away, he heard a strange sound.

Small, musical, like glass breaking. Something liquid spilled over his hand, but he knew that he had not yet struck the Captain hard enough to draw that much blood.

He looked down at his hand and didn't feel the pain of broken shards of glass embedded in his skin until he saw them. A strange, thick golden liquid covered his hand, warm and shifting from one color to another like some living thing. Whatever he had broken had been small and round, almost like a…

Reality snapped back into place in Yusuke's head. Koenma was yelling at him, George was screeching like a little girl.

And Kurama was standing, horror struck, in the doorway to the office, hands clutching at his throat as he struggled for breath.

Yusuke looked at him, met his eyes, moments before the fox crumpled bonelessly to the ground.

* * *

To Be Continued

Kurama may have been released too quickly, but I wanted to surprise Yusuke. Plus, there really isn't any good evidence for holding him when nothing was his fault. He shouldn't have been in jail for as long as he was in the first place.

Yusuke's personality is shifting slightly to accomidate his new form. He has new instincts in his head, and even his thought processes are changing. He'll still be Yusuke, only not. Just as Youko is Kurama but isn't. Hope that makes some kind of sense.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**BballAnimeLover89** - Aw; give the kid a break. It's past his naptime.

**kit-kit** - here you go.

**Abi** - hey, I understand completley!

**Curry** - thanks!

blank - no name at all showed up for this one...anyway, thanks for the great review; I really enjoyed reading it. (tapes "A" grade to the refrigerator)

**Ami** - Awwww. And thank you for such a sweet review!


	22. Twilight

As usual, this chapter took a lot more work than I had planned. Damned plot bunnies.

* * *

Darkness and pain.

It felt as if someone had hit him in the chest with a baseball bat. It was hard to breathe and so dark. So very dark.

He was alone, and that sent chills of fear down his spine. The last time he had been alone, bad things had happened to him. He had been hurt so bad, and there had been no way to protect himself.

Where was the one who had rescued him? Where was the one who had banished the solitude with eyes that glittered with danger and interest?

He had felt like a jewel under that gaze. Precious. Valuable.

Around him the darkness swirled and shifted, until at last it decided on a form and took on the image of a forest glen, darkened by the onset of night. The false sky seemed to stretch up and away from him forever, the stars high and distant. He was alone.

Or so he thought.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of feet disturbing the underbrush, and a moment later he picked up the scent of human. He knew he had no real physical form in this place, but somehow he managed to turn. His nonexistent mouth watered at the thought of human flesh.

The form hovering by the trees was small and frightened – vulnerable in a way the youko could and would never allow himself to be. That vulnerability made the form beautiful, desirable. Compelling.

"You're here, too." Shuichi said quietly.

The youko lifted his lip in a snarl.

"Think to put me back to sleep?" he demanded. "To lock me away until you need me?"

The human crossed his arms and gave a small shudder.

"I don't think that's an option anymore."

"Where did you go?" the youko challenged, remembering belatedly that the human had been gone for a while. He had never left before – what if he returned with some new weapon to chain the fox with?

The human shook his head, a phantom wind picking up strands of red hair that didn't really exist in this place.

"I'm not entirely sure. A prison. It has, however, broken…or so it would seem."

The youko crossed his arms, baring his teeth. "Leave. I don't want you back. I don't need your weakness."

"The things which make us different do not make either of us weak." Shuichi told him with a wry smile.

"Why am I here?" he demanded. "It _hurts_."

"My return was too quick." Shuichi closed his eyes, seeking something beyond their surroundings. "Our body is in shock. It's dying."

"Dying?"

"Poor Yusuke."

"Yusuke?"

"He will blame himself."

* * *

The healer felt her heart break as she looked down at the boy sitting in the waiting room chair, red-rimmed eyes locked on a door through which he was not allowed entrance. Fine tremors shook his entire body, his skin pale and sallow.

"Urameshi?" she asked gently. He jumped as she placed a hand on his shoulder, but did not look away from the door. "Perhaps you should rest."

"No." he rasped.

The door opened and the healer she had come to replace walked through. He met her eyes and shook his head slightly, motioning for her to come to him. With a glance at the spirit detective, he drew her slightly further down the hall.

"There's been no change."

"None at all? But it's been _days_."

"We'll give it a few more days, but…it doesn't look like he's going to make it. There's nothing more we can do for him."

"No." the boy protested, rising to his feet. The healer gave a start, scolding herself for not realizing how far his hearing would reach with those cat ears. "You can't give up on him!"

"I'm sorry, son." The other healer shook his head as he pulled her into the room.

The door closed on the boy's anguished cry.

* * *

To say Hiei had been furious at the accusation that he had murdered Yusuke Urameshi would be to imply a set of emotions much more gentle than his actual response.

Had Hiei not been warded at the time, he probably would have ended up killing every last living thing around him. As it was, they managed to subdue him for long enough to cage him, adding enough extra wards that, in the end, Hiei would do nothing more than sit quietly in his glowing cage and contemplate his eventual rampage.

He had enough room to sit or stand in his prison as long as he remained the in very center of the enclosure. He couldn't even speak, because one overanxious guard had shoved a silencing talisman into his mouth that first, furious day, and the damage had not yet entirely healed.

So Hiei sat in his confinement with his eyes closed to keep himself from glaring, waiting for the day his captors grew complacent enough to leave themselves open to attack. Hiei would slaughter everyone in Spirit World the day he escaped, or die trying. If any harm had come to his lovers, he would attack the Human realm, too.

And even then his rage may not be fully sated.

The waiting game took patience – something Hiei did not consider himself proficient at. To distract himself, and to keep him focused, he delved into the past, examining his memories.

It almost worked.

The years before he had met his fox were dark memories in his mind. Even in the demon world he was accustomed to people perceiving him as monstrous – he looked too young for his bloodthirsty actions. He was too dark, too dangerous, too unstable.

Even in Demon World, where no one could be trusted and the most beautiful were always the most dangerous, he was considered a nightmare. Demons did have a few basic rules of conduct, and for breaking these rules, Hiei had forever set himself apart as a legend – and a criminal.

He should never have survived his childhood – but he had. Seeing a five-year-old with the cold and merciless eyes of someone willing to do anything to survive was truly a horrible thing. There had been blood on his hands before he had lived a decade.

At first those who had raised him had found it amusing. The corruption of a young child was the demonic dream.

But eventually they had begun to fear him.

He had still been traveling with them, though, when he had first met Kurama in _Dai'shaal_. In fact, they had been the ones to pay for the fox's time for him.

Kurama was older than Hiei, but at that time he was still considered very young by demonic standards.

Hiei had been utterly fascinated by him – another child trapped in corruption by circumstance. He, too, was an outcast from his home, shunned by those responsible for teaching him.

And worse, in Kurama's case, was that the fox had even less of a choice in his actions than Hiei. An adolescent youko far from the influence of his own kind? A _powerful_ adolescent youko?

What else _was_ there for him but prostitution? It would be years until he earned the power and reputation he would need for independence.

Much as Kurama hated it, there was no escape for him because his body – his power – _needed_ the regular sexual activity, just as it needed food and rest.

Hiei had not slept with Kurama the night they met. In fact, their physical relationship had not begun until after Hiei had taken the fox away from _Dai'shaal_.

They had talked, nothing more. All night. For those few short hours Hiei had felt like something more than a weapon, or a feral animal struggling for survival.

The darkness that penetrated his memories did not exist in those which involved the fox. The years that they had traveled together were cherished to Hiei – even when there was danger, or when he feared losing the fox's favor to another lover, or when they fought each other (their shared passion lending itself to harsh words and, once or twice, even violence just as easily as it could to sex. That is, until they learned the merits and mutual benefits of _angry_ sex. That, however, was another story.)

Then Kurama had died.

Hiei had not been there when it had happened.

He and Kurama had had one of their rare, explosive fights, and had separated. Hiei hadn't seen his lover for nearly two months when he felt him die.

There was an area of the Demon plane that still bore the scars of his rampage; his fury had been unstoppable.

His rage had been even worse when he hadn't been able to find his beloved's body. To this day, he still wasn't sure what had happened to it, though he was fairly certain Spirit World had done something with it.

Those years were the darkest of his life. In truth, he didn't remember much from them. Only two things had motivated him during this time – survival, and the search for Yukina.

Hiei heard the door to his cell open, but didn't move – even to open his eyes. A guard checking on him or bringing him food – it didn't matter which. They would think him broken, and one day they would make a mistake and come too close to him.

How long had he been there?

Hiei dismissed the thought, content to fix his mind on the past and fuel his rage with his memories.

Never in his wildest dreams would Hiei have allowed himself the luxury of even _thinking_ he would ever see his beloved fox again. When he had slipped into the human world searching for a demon who may or may not have harmed his sister, Kurama had been the last thing on his mind. It certainly hadn't occurred to him that the human boy he met who radiated demonic aura could have been _his_ Kurama.

Then the boy had given him his name.

At that time, Kurama had not yet opened himself to the full extent to his demonic powers – a youko's sex drive inside an adolescent human boy? It was a risk the red haired boy was unwilling to take.

But because he had not opened himself to his powers, he had not recognized Hiei on sight. He had known him once he had been told his name, of course, but had not informed Hiei of his own identity because he had not thought Hiei would be able to accept his new human form.

But Hiei had accepted it, and he loved it as much as he loved the fox form.

And finally he had had his fox to himself.

Which is what made it so strange, Hiei reflected, that he had been attracted from Yusuke from the very first.

Whoever had entered the room spoke, and Hiei ignored them, fully immersed within his own mind. On the backs of his eyelids his memories played like a movie – it was almost as if he again stood in that dark forest clearing where he had first laid eyes on the spirit detective.

Of course, he had not been in his correct mind at the time. That damned sword had done something to him – twisted both his mind and his powers. Hiei didn't like to think about it.

But nevertheless, it stuck out in his mind – one of his brightest memories. A human, brash and foolish, daring to stand up against him. Daring to challenge him and his companions for their rightfully stolen gain.

There were demons that quaked at the very sound of his name, and this _nothing_ human was going to _challenge_ him? It had impressed him, if nothing else. He would always hold that image in his mind – that first sight of Yusuke, so bold and confident.

And Yusuke had beaten him.

The incident was far enough into the past now that Hiei could admit at least to himself that he had needed to be stopped. The sword had blinded him to everything, even his love for Kurama. If Yusuke had not stopped him, he would have done something truly regrettable – he now had no doubt about that.

He knew that Yusuke had been all that kept him from drowning in his worry and rage and sorrow when Kurama had first gone missing. Without Yusuke there to ground him, he would have become so lost in his fury that he would never have gotten his fox back.

Hiei had nearly entirely slipped back within the surface of his memories when he felt the wards that surrounded him suddenly drop.

His mind snapped quickly back to reality, back to the pain of knowing he had been wrenched away from all his hopes. Hiei grew even more still, slowing his breath as he tentatively reached out with his senses.

He felt it when the intruder knelt before him, felt the disturbance in the air as a hand reached out for him.

Eyes shooting open, he darted his hand out to catch hold of the offender's wrist before he could be touched and he gave a start, rage melting away and leaving him empty as he found himself staring into a pair of amused, honey-brown eyes.

"Hiya, hot stuff." Yusuke greeted.

"Kitten," he greeted slowly, wondering if he had slipped into madness already. Surely this was impossible – accused murderers weren't aloud to have visitors, after all. Especially not if said visitor was the one he had supposedly murdered. "Have you come to help me destroy Spirit World?"

Another grin, and a little more light entered Hiei's mind.

"I was thinking more along the lines of I've come to take you home." Yusuke answered.

"Home?"

"Trial's over, lover," he grinned. "We'll talk about it later – but first I need my wrist back."

"Where's Kurama?"

"Get up. Let's go."

When Hiei did nothing but stare at him, Yusuke stood, and used the smaller demon's hold on his wrist to force him to his feet as well. Hiei felt a moment of surprise as Yusuke pulled him into a hug – the dark haired boy had always been extremely strong, but it seemed his new transformation had only increased that strength. How had he missed noticing that sooner?

"How long has it been?" he asked, finding it impossible to struggle out of the feline's embrace.

"Almost two months." Yusuke whispered back.

"Where's Kurama?"

Yusuke released him and clasped his hand. Hiei had never, ever ever _ever_ liked holding hands – particularly in public – but he found it impossible to free himself. He had no choice but to follow as Yusuke led him past the guards and right out of his cell.

"Koenma sent Botan to find those creepy snakes who killed me. It took her a while because their souls had grown so weak after they failed to eat us, but she finally managed it and brought them back." Yusuke told him as they walked down the long corridor past other high-security cells. "There was a little incident and uh…they found out that the captain of the guys that arrested us had stolen stuff from us, so Koenma's dad decided to stop ignoring him."

"What does this have to do with anything?" he growled.

Yusuke squeezed his hand, and it almost hurt.

"Just shut up and listen."

Hiei lifted his lip in a silent snarl, but he really didn't want to fight with his kitten. He just wanted to know where the third member of their party was.

"Koenma managed to get the snake people to admit that what happened to me was their fault – though they don't know why I changed either, by the way – "

"Yusuke."

"I'm getting to it – hold your horses, will you?"

He gave a quiet growl, and Yusuke laughed. It would have made Hiei feel better to hear him laugh had there not been something subdued in that noise.

"Anyway," Yusuke's voice was quieter now. He paused for a guard to open the door for them, and led Hiei through with a small frown. "With their testimony, there was no more reason for them to hold you. So this morning Koenma got you pardoned for killing me and sent me to come get you and now we can go home."

Hiei managed at last to wench his hand away, and Yusuke blinked at him in surprise. Had he not realized how hard he was holding him?

"Where's the fox?" he demanded.

Yusuke's eyes darkened and Hiei felt the first stirrings of dread.

"Detective?"

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" he asked, pushing open another door and walking into the lobby. Hiei followed, furious.

"Don't avoid the question, _kitten_," he spat. "Where the hell is the fox?"

"Where indeed?"

Hiei jumped, spinning around.

Benches lay lined against the wall near the door from which they had just emerged. As Hiei turned around, a lone figure rose from one of those benches, a soft smile spreading across his pretty features, emerald eyes alight with mischief.

"Is there a problem, my dears?" Kurama asked, tossing long strands of red hair over his shoulder.

* * *

It sounded so much easier than it had actually been.

When the sphere holding Kurama's humanity had broken and the fox had fallen, pandemonium had erupted. Healers had been sent for, and Kurama had been rushed off to the medical bay.

Having nowhere else to go, his humanity had fled back into Kurama's body; however, the problem was that it had come rushing back much too quickly, sending his body into shock.

Yusuke had had no choice but to sit back and watch helplessly as the healers fought to save his lover. They had fought hard to contain his power and keep it from lashing out, to keep his soul from fleeing the strange things going on within his body.

They had done all they could and after a sleepless three days had pronounced him as stable. There was nothing more anyone could do – whether he lived or died was entirely up to Kurama.

Kurama wouldn't talk much about what had happened. He said that his human side and his demon side had met within him and fought and come to a drawl. He said that they had at last come to an agreement and chosen to fuse together.

Yusuke didn't know how much sense that made to him, and whether or not he would ever understand it. He did know, however, that Kurama was different now. Neither strictly the youko nor Shuichi, he was now more _himself_ than he had ever been.

As Kurama had said, "the issue has been solved."

Kurama seemed at peace with the change, and happy with the fact that there was no longer a division within him between his two natures. He could switch forms at will now, and gently chided Yusuke for fussing over him.

He didn't seem to care that he had been unconscious for a week and a half, though he was touched that Yusuke had sat at his side sleeplessly.

Still, Yusuke couldn't bring himself to be as happy about what had happened as Kurama was. He had been terrified the entire time, sick with guilt and worry. The day he had noticed Kurama's hair turning red, he had been caught somewhere between hope and panic. Even now he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that everything was finally going to be all right – that the problems were all gone and they could go home at last. It didn't feel real. After all, in Yusuke's experience, nothing good ever happened without a price.

Kurama explained what had happened to Hiei, and the smaller demon seemed to feel the same wariness as Yusuke did.

Until Kurama smiled.

For some reason, Hiei saw something there that he could trust without question, and the darkness had vanished from his eyes.

"Yusuke?"

The dark haired boy gave a start, a part of his mind belatedly telling him that they had been trying to get his attention to get his attention for several minutes.

"My dear?" Kurama asked, placing a hand on his knee. "We're home."

Yusuke glanced out the car window, then back at Kurama. Hiei leaned over from the back seat, squinting at him.

"You shouldn't make that face, kitten." He chided.

Yusuke blinked, staring back at both of his lovers. They were all alive and free. Surely it wouldn't hurt, just this once, for him to relax and accept something good when it came to him. Couldn't he let himself be happy _once_?

Yusuke grinned.

"What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

To Be Continued

I know I always say this, but I'm really not very happy with this chapter. There was nothing else I could think of to do though. I've rewritten it three times; I'm at my limit. Anyway, I hope it's okay, and I hope it makes sense. It's probably too quick. Damn.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**Abi** - (cue dramatic music)

**BballAnimeLover89** - Um, Hiei cried for Yusuke when he thought he had died. Yusuke saved the tear gems to remind himself that Hiei loves him. When they were arrested, the Captain stole the gems from their bag.

**kit-kit** - neither do I!


	23. Adjusting, Tests, and Musicals

It was hot in the greenhouse; muggy. It was hot outside, too, but the added moisture from the spray hoses and the light scent of the bags of fertilizer that lined the walls only made it worse.

"Kurama…"

"Don't whine, kitten, I am nearly finished."

He certainly didn't _look_ finished. Humming quietly under his breath as he leisurely browsed through the aisles of plants, Kurama seemed as if he were on some wonderful tour, rather than shopping in a crowded and muggy shopping center.

Yusuke stuck out his lower lip in a pout – a gesture he had recently picked up after he learned that Kurama found it irresistible. (Hiei had actually been the one to inform him of this. "He likes cute," he had stated dryly, eyes completely emotionless. Yusuke had been reluctant to succumb to 'cute,' but Hiei was quick to point out the futility of resisting a weapon in his arsenal that could be so very effective.)

Unfortunately, Kurama was completely engrossed in the plants, and the gesture was lost on him. Yusuke only tried it a moment more before his pride got the better of him. Giving in, the youth sucked his lip back in and chanced a quick glance around to make sure that no one else noticed the unmanly cuteness.

An old lady smiled warmly at him, and he quickly looked away.

"_Ku-ra-ma!"_

The redhead only glanced at him long enough for a disapproving look before retuning to his shopping.

Yusuke wished he had stayed at home with Hiei.

Dressed in white jeans and a sheer white button down, his hair tied up in a high, sleek ponytail, Kurama was absolutely beautiful. Yusuke had jumped at the invitation to go out with him, wanting to spend some time alone with him. He had been trying to get time alone ever since they had returned home; it was the only way he could see to make everything all right. Hiei agreed that it was a good idea, and tried to help however he could, but Yusuke should have known better when Hiei had only laughed at the invitation to go plant shopping with their lover.

The weeks since the lovers' return to the human world had been as fragile as glass. Good, happy even, but even the sweetest of moments had carried with them the undercurrent of unease.

Something was still wrong. They all knew it, they were all afraid of it, but no one was willing to talk about it.

It would just take some time for them all to adjust, Yusuke told himself shakily.

It was just…

There was something…something _wrong_ with Kurama. He just wasn't himself.

He wasn't the youko either.

He and Hiei had discussed it, of course. This change was most likely just the result of the human and demon aspects of his personality melding together at last. There was most likely also lingering guilt and trauma over the things he had been forced to endure during their stint in Demon World.

Whatever the causes, there was no changing the fact that something about Kurama had changed; that he was hiding things from his lovers, or at least forgetting to mention them to them.

Since their return, Yusuke had not once seen Kurama looking anything but perfect. He was beautiful, and Yusuke loved him dearly, but he sorely missed coming down to breakfast to find him in reading glasses and messy hair. Gone were the days of discovering him in the greenhouse with dirt smudged on his nose and clothes.

He was beautiful when he was perfect, but he was breathtaking when he wasn't. Seeing a man so controlled looking even the slightest bit disheveled had been too sexy for words.

The only time now he even caught a glimpse of the "old" Kurama was after sex, when the man was sweaty and smiling and too tired to think about how he looked or whether or not anyone else could tell what he was thinking and how much he cared.

Those times never lasted long. As soon as he had recovered, Kurama was always out of bed and headed straight to the shower. There was no talking him out of it, no convincing him to stay and snuggle – unless he could manage to trip him back into bed for another bout of hot sticky demon sex until they all fell into an exhausted sleep. Even then he usually got up sometime in the middle of the night to fix himself.

In any case, the chance to enjoy seeing Kurama even the slightest bit fussed, messy, or disorganized had become a rare thing.

Sighing – he really hated to make a spectacle of himself in public – Yusuke did the only thing he knew was a sure-fire way to get the attention of the fox.

He slid up against Kurama, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pressing his lips against the back of the other demon's neck.

Kurama grew very still before melting back into his embrace. Yusuke tended to let the others take the more dominant roles – having discovered that, at least in this aspect of his life, it felt good to surrender – but it wasn't as if he hadn't been the one to initiate anything before.

"Y…Yusuke?" the redhead asked, pleasantly surprised.

"How much longer?" he purred.

"Just a little…" the fox hesitated. "Unless…unless you believe yourself incapable of waiting. In that case I may be forced to leave a tad earlier than expected…Are we facing such a situation, my dear?"

"Mmmmm…maybe…" he teased, pressing against him. "You have lots and lots of plants at home, don't you?"

"But I wanted to do some restocking. Our time away has had ill effects on my greenhouse, I fear." Kurama's voice was a quiet murmur and a touch breathy. He definitely had his weakness. "But I suppose I do not have to get it all today."

"No; I suppose not."

Kurama at last caught on. He turned to Yusuke with a low growl, eyes gone dark and deep with emotion.

"Bad kitty."

Yusuke smirked, purposefully bearing the small, sharp eyetooth fangs that had grown in after his transformation.

"Caught me."

The growl grew slightly louder. New, slightly animalistic tendencies were one new change in his lover that Yusuke really enjoyed.

Catching his waist in his hands, Kurama turned them, slamming Yusuke against the counter and rattling the pots that rested on it.

One of the pots fell over and Yusuke's hand accidentally brushed against the leaves.

An aromatic scent filled the air.

Yusuke blacked out.

* * *

"Yusuke?"

Heavy…floaty. He felt so good, so right. Lazy yet wild. He wanted to dance and he wanted to sleep. He wanted to fuck.

"Yusuke?"

The voice calling him sounded so worried, so…

He forced his eyes open, smiling dopily at the sight of Kurama leaning above him.

"Heeeeeeey foxy."

"My dear, are you all right?"

"Are we in the car?"

"Yusuke?"

Giggling, he slumped over into his lover's lap.

* * *

"Catnip."

Hiei's eyes were still doubtful as he glared at the form asleep on the bed, curled into a tight little ball.

"Catnip?"

Kurama crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, eyes also locked on the form on the bed.

"He came in contact with it at the store and went wild," he stated, thinking about the bloody scratch marks now marring his arms and back. "I barely managed to get him out before the ambulance arrived."

Hiei snorted.

"That would have been a mess."

"Indeed."

"Is he all right?"

"He will be; he just needs to sleep it off."

Hiei glanced at him sharply and Kurama raised his eyebrows innocently.

"What?"

"I know that tone of voice, fox."

"What tone of voice?"

"That's your 'I'm plotting something devious and sneaky' tone of voice," the small demon answered. "And that's your 'I'm about to have one hell of a good time' expression. What are you plotting?"

He couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

Kurama was at the verge of giving up.

One day while Yusuke and Hiei were distracted with a sparring session, Kurama had returned to the store to "finish shopping."

He had made it a point to pick up some catnip, and had it growing in a corner of his garden near the back – where Yusuke was unlikely to notice on one of his visits.

First he had experimented with tea. Ever since the detective had moved into his home Kurama had been forcing him to drink herbal teas in the morning, for his health, of course. Perhaps before, when Kurama had not had his youko instincts so near in the forefront of his mind, he would have hesitated…even discarded…the idea of drugging his new lover.

But the youko didn't care about ethics; only about having a good time. It was purely the influence of his human raising that kept the fox careful enough to prevent hurting the kitty. Every move Kurama made was perfectly planned; he would not rush.

Having Yusuke drink the tea had had no other affect other then a slight buzz when the young demon smelt it. Drinking the tea himself had caused Yusuke to stick to his side like glue – so closely that there had been no room for any kind of…athletic activity. In fact, Yusuke hadn't seemed interested in sex at all that day – he had only wanted to stay near Kurama's side, rubbing his face against his neck.

Next Kurama had attempted using the catnip to make an oil.

That had led to something so wild and dangerous that even his youko instincts were wary of trying it again.

Kurama was reluctant to continue his experiments for much longer. Yusuke was sure to begin to suspect soon.

Perhaps lotion…or some type of cologne…

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out you're trying to manipulate him."

Kurama resisted the urge to jump in surprise at the sound of the dry, dismissive voice. Hiei had been sneaking up on him for _years,_ and showing signs that he had succeeded in startling him only made the small demon more impossible than usual.

"You can't honestly think it's going to work."

He had been forced to tell Hiei of his idea, despite his better judgment. The dark little imp had refused to leave him alone until he did.

"He isn't an experiment."

"No," Kurama sighed, "He isn't. But I want to see if I can do it."

Silence.

Reluctantly Kurama turned to face his lover, sighing in resignation at the expression on the small warrior's face.

"He'll enjoy it. We will, too. Once I figure it out."

"We don't need help, fox."

"That isn't what I…"

Hiei's glare intensified. Kurama suspected that, more than anything else, he hated the idea of anyone suggesting _anything_ could make what they had _better._

Whatever Hiei saw in Kurama's own expression, though, changed his mind about trying to talk him out of his plan.

"It isn't the method," he sighed at last. "It's the amount you're using."

"Yusuke is a demon now…a full demon, by everything I've seen."

"A single leaf is enough to drive the normal housecat into temporary insanity." Hiei stated, not bothering to offer just _how_ he knew that. "Merely brushing up against the plant in the store caused a huge reaction in our kitten. You're over-thinking things. Try something with a little less. A lot less."

"Hiei?"

A scowl.

"You…you need to watch yourself, fox. Don't become careless with things we care about. You've fused your personalities; don't allow one to dominate."

He turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Reluctantly, Kurama approached to tell Yusuke about his experiments.

And found that the cat already knew.

"Hiei?"

"Nah;" Yusuke didn't even bother to look up from the movie he was watching. "I kind of figured it out when I smelt you bring the stuff into the house."

"But…"

Silence between them as he searched for words. Vibrant, cheesy music from Yusuke's movie filled the room; some man singing in a slightly high voice about being poor all his life.

"You wanna use it like a…like some kind of…of whatchamacallit. You know, those things that make people horny. Like oysters or chocolate." Yusuke looked at him at last, lips lightly quirked. "Only I can't have chocolate, because it's poisonous for cats, and the thing about oysters is only an urban legend."

"I didn't mean it to be an insulting insinuation," Kurama was quick to assure him. "We don't need help; I just thought it would be fun."

"I'm glad you finally told me, instead of sneaking around."

Kurama was helpless; he had no choice but to return Yusuke's smile.

"Come sit with me a while," the cat suggested. "You might like this movie."

"I'm not much for musicals."

"I'm not either; but this is frickin hilarious."

Yusuke's eyes were so warm, his smile playful. Kurama was reminded of the fact that the kitten loved him – something he had tried not to think too much about since returning to human world.

He moved to sit down next to his youngest lover.

Yusuke actually snuggled close.

"You smell good. You've been working with that stuff today, haven't you?"

"A bit. I washed my hands before coming to speak with you though."

"It's a nice smell."

* * *

"Where's the fox?"

Yusuke looked up from his movie with a lopsided grin.

"He had to leave."

"Leave?"

"The movie scared him."

Hiei blinked, then entered further into the room to glance at the television set.

"What is that?"

"Little Shop of Horrors; it's an old movie my ma and I used to watch before…you know. Kurama freaked out when the guy fed the plant his own blood. When it started eating people, Kurama had to leave."

Yusuke continued to smirk.

"You knew it would bother him, didn't you?"

"That's why I rented the movie."

A snort.

"You've been spending too much time around me, kitten. You're becoming evil."

He laughed, moving over so that Hiei had room to sit next to him. Several moments passed in silence.

"I'm going to memorize all the songs." Yusuke confided at last.

Hiei couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

To Be Continued

So, there it is. A nice, kind of fluffy little transition chapter. At this point, I'm mostly trying to decide how much of the original to keep the same. I keep going back and forth between wanting to keep the crossovers and wanting to find another alternative. Any suggestions for crossovers are appreciated…though there's no guarantee I'll be familiar with/like those suggested. Still, it never hurts to try.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**hanahanachan** – thank you; and sorry the update took so long!

**kit-kit** – thankies!

**Abi** – I think they're happy about it, too…

**BballAnimeLover89** – sorry this took so long…

Thanks everyone! Hope to see you next time!


	24. The Plot of Evilness

New semester means new schedule. Time is a very precious thing. If review response gets slowed, or even halted completley, please don't take offense.

New fanart is up in my livejournal. See my profile for the link.

* * *

"They may offer you fortune and fame…"

"Stop it."

"…Love and money and instant acclaim!"

"Yusuke…"

"But whatever they offer you, don't…"

"My dear, I'm asking nicely!"

"… feed the plants! Look out! Here comes Audrey II! Look out! Here I come for - !"

"Yusuke!"

"You?" Yusuke let his voice trail off, weakened by the fierce green-eyed glare now piercing him through-and-through. He offered his lover a grin. "What's wrong, Kurama? I'm just trying to…serenade you."

"You've been singing that same piece of garbage all day!" the redhead bit out, sounding more like the third member of their triumvirate than his usual, patient self. "Where did you even get that? That wasn't in the movie."

"No," Yusuke replied cheekily. "It _was_ in the stage version though. I looked it up online. You know, in the original, they all died? They had to change the ending when they made the movie because the audience didn't get the angsty goodness."

"Yusuke!"

"You know, Kurama, I think you're on edge. Why don't you relax a little?" Yusuke reached for his lover, and the redhead drew back warily. It wasn't difficult for the cat demon to affect a hurt, innocent expression. "Kurama…"

It worked, because Yusuke had been practicing that Look in the mirror for weeks. Reluctantly Kurama allowed Yusuke to lead him to a chair and sit him down. Stiff backed, he allowed Yusuke's hands to close over his shoulders.

Yusuke began to knead the knotted muscles carefully. Careful, because his physical strength had increased recently and he didn't want to hurt his lover – though the fox may be deserving of a little punishment for the pain he'd been to his lovers over the past few weeks. Yusuke was sure that Kurama had no idea of it, and he didn't dare speak for Hiei, but Kurama's quiet, his insistence on personal perfection, his unreadable eyes, had been driving Yusuke crazy over the last few weeks, and though he had forgiven the fox for the catnip incident, he wasn't quite done punishing him. Showing him that movie and teasing him about it provoked the most reaction he had gotten from Kurama since their return from Makai.

And like a child searching for attention, Yusuke intended to continue to push and push Kurama until he received the reaction he wanted – which was any reaction at all. He understood that Kurama had had a final merging of his forms, that from now on he would be some combination of his past and his future. He even understood that, once Kurama got over the horrible series of events that had led to the merge, he would be happier.

But he wanted _something_ recognizable from the other demon.

So Yusuke kneaded the stiff, tense muscles of Kurama's shoulders and then, as he began to relax, moved to his back. Kurama leaned forward, hair cascading down over his shoulders, relaxing as he hadn't since they'd returned home.

Once he was sure the fox's tension had left him, Yusuke began to hum "Feed me Seymour" under his breath, very quietly.

Kurama stiffened.

"Yusuke?"

"Kurama?"

"You do realize, do you not, my dear, that annoying me has the exact _opposite_ effect annoying Hiei has?"

Yusuke took a moment to consider it, to get what the fox was saying. Picking a fight with Hiei nearly always led to sex. So the opposite of that would be…

Yusuke stopped humming. Instead he moved around, sliding into Kurama's lap and putting his arms around his neck. Kurama's arms encircled him, but there was little warmth to him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Yusuke asked, wiggling a little – another trick he had learned from his lovers. It had its intended effect, as Kurama's glare lost some of its sharpness. "I'm just flirting with you, man."

"There are other ways to flirt."

"It was just a movie."

"I didn't like it."

"Okay," Yusuke sighed. "Okay."

He fell silent, now feeling quite foolish, sitting as he was atop Kurama. Sometimes he felt…afraid. So much had changed since they had begun their relationship. Yusuke's change in nature had made him louder, more affectionate. The change in Kurama made him less patient, harder to read. Not even Hiei had been left unaffected.

And Yusuke knew that there was so much potential for perfection between the three of them, so much happiness that could be had – and he was terrified that they would lose it because one or all of them would be unable to adjust.

Yusuke was about to get up when Kurama's arms tightened around him and the fox laid a gentle kiss against his cheek.

"What's bothering you, Yusuke?"

"Hm – me? Nothing."

"Talking about it would prove much more useful than simply attempting to irritate me." Kurama pointed out quietly. "So why don't you try to tell me?"

Yusuke was spared trying to answer by Hiei walking in the door, dressed for training. Thankful for the excuse to get away without talking, Yusuke leapt to his feet and hurried to the smaller demon's side.

"You wanna come with us?" he asked Kurama.

Kurama shook his head and rose, a smooth, graceful movement.

"I have things which need attending."

"You're going to be around for after-training-sex though, right?"

A smile.

"Come and find me when you're finished, and we'll see."

For a moment Yusuke considered suggesting that they forego training all together, but then Hiei was already flitting out the door. Yusuke offered Kurama a grin, and prayed that their problems would all go away eventually.

He closed the door after himself as he stepped outside and paused for a moment. He couldn't see Hiei anywhere.

A hand fisted in the back of his shirt, and Yusuke found himself forcefully pulled up onto the roof. He blinked, staring into a pair of angry red eyes.

"Hie - ?"

A hand covering his mouth silenced him. Hiei glared until Yusuke got the message of _don't talk_. When Hiei at last seemed convinced that Yusuke was going to stay quiet, he dropped his hand.

"What the hell?" Yusuke hissed.

Hiei glared for a moment, but apparently Yusuke's question had been suitably quiet. With a glance over his shoulder, as if expecting someone to be listening in, the smaller demon motioned Yusuke closer.

"You want to fix the fox, kitten?"

Yusuke felt his eyes light up.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Kurama leaned back on his heels, observing his work critically. Sweat beaded and rolled down his back, making his shirt stick to him. His hair was matted to his forehead, but his hands were coated in muddy dirt.

Feeling a quiet, warm satisfaction – a feeling that had become distressfully rare recently – he attempted to shove his wet bangs off his forehead with only the heel of his palm. He was almost certain that the action left a smear of dirt along his nose, but for the moment wasn't concerned.

He was so tired, lately. So much of his energy was going toward trying to be normal for his lovers, trying to remember and behave the way he had before their trip to Makai. Yusuke was frightened of the Youko – he loved only the "Shuichi" aspect of his personality. And though Hiei had loved Kurama's true form, it was very obvious that he had come to love the new form more.

Now Kurama was both and he was terrified. Surely being neither, being stuck in the limbo of the realities of his form, would not be enough for them. Slowly they would tire of him, or, worse, begin to resent him because he was no longer the man they had loved.

Trying to hide the extent of his change from them, to make everything as perfect and as normal as it should be, was wearing him out. The only time he found any peace anymore was in his greenhouse – he couldn't even fully enjoy himself fooling around with his lovers anymore because he was constantly worrying of making some mistake, some misstep, to make them stop loving him.

Kurama looked around the greenhouse a moment, watched the quality of the artificial light his powers maintained. It wouldn't be long before Yusuke and Hiei returned from their sparring session – he would need to put himself back in order by then. His time along with his plants was over.

Leaning forward, Kurama placed his hand against the dark, wet soil and sent out a surge of power. The seeds sprouted open and the delicate vines of the morning glory began to wind their way out and up the small trellis he had erected.

Satisfied, Kurama rose and turned to leave.

He came to an abrupt stop, giving a small jump at the sight of the two standing in the greenhouse doorway. He faltered inelegantly for a moment before his mind could convince his body that he needed to smile at them.

"Why that session ended early!" he exclaimed as cheerfully as possible, trying to discreetly hide the smudge of dirt he knew marred his face.

"We wanted to hurry up and come play." Yusuke answered with a small smirk.

"I'm flattered." Kurama smiled. "Simply allow me to go clean myself up, and I will gladly place myself at your beck and call."

"No." Hiei stated.

Kurama faltered. For a moment, his smile slipped.

"Do I have my calendar wrong? I thought it was my turn to play the submissive today."

His lovers exchanged glances.

"It is," Yusuke drawled, strolling toward him. "And we want you really, really, extra pliant today – got it?"

"If that's the way you want to play it," he nodded. "Just remember that I will be entitled to retribution on either of you if you take things too far."

Hiei's lips twitched.

"That's fine."

Kurama felt a thrill of excitement, accompanied by a rush of not-unpleasant fear.

"Allow me to go and wash up very quickly, and…"

"I don't think so." Yusuke decided.

Abruptly Hiei was standing directly before Kurama, holding both of his wrists tightly.

Kurama fought to catch his breath.

* * *

He was becoming obsessed with that smudge on Kurama's nose. The scent of fresh, clean sweat rising from his lovely body. The slightly touseled look to his hair.

Hiei smiled to himself, watching Yusuke urge Kurama onto their beg, ignoring the fox's frequent pleas for them to let him go get cleaned up before anything happened – interspersed between hungry kisses.

Peeling off his shirt, Hiei began to crawl onto the bed. Yusuke stopped kissing Kurama for long enough to glance at him over his shoulder, eyes dark and meaningful.

Hiei's smile became a smirk. He nodded slowly.

Kurama was usually too perceptive to be caught this way, but was too concerned with his appearance at the moment. Only now was he beginning to suspect that his lovers had something unusual planned, but he was so thrown off by his current "imperfections" that he wasn't allowing himself the time to think it all through.

Unsettled Kurama was…fun.

Yusuke turned back to Kurama, catching his lips again before the fox could ask what was going on. His hands came to cup the sides of his face, trapping him below him as Hiei came to join them, stretching out beside them.

Hiei remained still for a moment, watching them kiss, enjoying the sight. Between Kurama's skill and Yusuke's enthusiasm, they always put on a stunningly exciting show.

Without breaking his lips from Kurama's, Yusuke rolled his eyes upwards to Hiei, who nodded again and drew the two small, white boxes out of his pocket, pressing one into Yusuke's hand.

The detective abruptly broke his kiss and rolled to Kurama's opposite side, trapping his right arm. Hiei grabbed hold of his left.

Kurama's lips were bruised from the kisses, his eyes dark with lust. It took him a long moment for that look in his eyes to clear. Even longer for him to catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as they raised his hands up above his head.

"Tying you up." Hiei answered honestly.

"With dental floss?"

"It's more a trust thing than anything else." Yusuke said cheerfully, his tail flicking enticingly as he continued his work.

"Trust?"

"If you really love us…"

"You won't break free until we tell you that you can." Hiei finished for him.

Yusuke grinned brazenly as he sat back, his eyes warm as he looked at Kurama.

"I know, I know," the cat said lightly. "You still like to insist that you don't love us. But you won't break free. We're counting on it."

Hiei finished his final knot and sat back as well, watching the look in Kurama's eyes as he tried to sort past his lust to grasp the truth.

"Why is this necessary?" he asked in clear confusion. Nights when Yusuke and Hiei were in charge were generally the least kinky times they shared. And it was clear to all of them that this wasn't about sex anymore.

"We want to talk to you," Yusuke said quietly, sincerely. "And we know that you won't listen to us unless we take drastic measures."

"And you know this because…?"

"Because we know you aren't going to like what we have to say." Hiei answered for him.

"So you're tying me up with dental floss?"

Yusuke's wide grin exposed a fang.

"Yeah. Cute, right?"

"My dears…"

"Stop it Kurama. Just stop."

The redhead blinked.

"Stop…?"

Hiei settled back to let Yusuke take care of it, at least for a little while. The cat had always been better at expressing himself, and had even less shame since his transformation.

Kurama picked up on this, too, and looked to the cat demon.

"Yusuke, my dear, if this is about my little attempt with the aphrodisiac…"

"I already paid you back for that, man, and anyway, I already told you that I wasn't mad about it." Yusuke settled down against Kurama's side and refused to meet his eyes. He slid his hand slowly, comfortingly, along the fox's side.

Despite their plotting and planning, despite the fact that they had already gone over what each would say, he hesitated.

"Kurama…you know…you know that I love you. I trust you, I care about you…you're the first person in my entire fucked up life to ever show that I meant more than a rat's ass to 'em….I mean, other people have cared about me, but no one every tried to help…tried to _show_ me." Yusuke refused to look at Kurama as he spoke, and his voice was unusually quiet, even subdued. "And Hiei…you have to know that you mean the whole world to Hiei. How long has be been with you? You…you're _important_ to us, Kurama. We love you…we're even going through this stupid-ass thing for you…so you've got to believe us."

"I believe," Kurama said slowly, "That you believe you love me."

"Fox!"

"Shit, Kurama!"

He met their eyes fearlessly, challenging them to argue as he spoke.

"You love who I was. You love memories of me…a person I cannot be anymore!"

"People change, Kurama. They grow, they shift, they…hell Kurama! I've changed! Look at how much I've changed! Have any of your feelings for me gone away because of what's happened to me? An' be honest here, cause if they have, I sure as hell want to know."

"No, Yusuke. My feelings have not changed. Though they may, if you and Hiei insist on continuing this nonsense!"

"I'm sick of this perfect shit, Kurama. I'm sick of this game."

"Yusuke…"

"You're trying too hard," Hiei interjected, "And neither of us is quite sure why."

There was silence for several moments.

"What…" Kurama hesitated. "What if neither of you likes the thing I have become?"

"Not possible."

"Kurama…we don't want some mask of what you _think_ we want. We want you. Whatever that means."

Yusuke lifted his head and kissed Kurama before sliding from the bed.

"We're gonna give you some time to think about it," he said as Hiei moved to join him. "So…just stay up here for a while, and think about what we mean to you. We're gonna stay with you…even if you keep trying to hide yourself like this. But we love _you_, Kurama. Shuichi, Youko, or whatever. We love you."

On impulse, Hiei darted forward and mussed Kurama's hair, then returned to Yusuke's side to observe his handy work.

Tied to the bed, hair a mess, eyes large, and dirt still smudged across his pretty face, Kurama looked delicious.

"We'll come back in an hour." Kurama promised.

"And remember," Hiei added. "If you break out of your restraints, it means you don't love us."

"Be a good boy and you'll get a prize." Yusuke winked.

* * *

TBC hopefully sooner than the last one.

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**hanahana - **Thanks very much. I'll try my best to oblige.

**kit-kit - **Grins

**GuiltyAmethyst - **thankies!

**hekela-chan - **Any review is a good review - even if it's a first one! Thanks for reading.

**Curry - **thank you very much.

**gfhdfghgfh - **The muse comes and goes. There's no way to rush her that I'll accept.

**VessaMorana - **I'm the world in my mind, using blood for anything is a very big deal. What horrified Kurama was that Seymore fed the plant his blood without second thought - very, very careless and stupid. The thought of anyone doing that is what really freaked him out, not the fact that the plant ate blood. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Thanks everyone!


End file.
